EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO
by Sophia Samedi
Summary: El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando todo se enreda si Bella no es exactamente hija de ellos? RESPUESTA: EXCESOS.Todos humanos. Bella&E/J/C
1. LA HIJA

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward**, abstenerse si buscas una historia totalmente romántica.

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO  
><strong>

** El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando** todo** se enreda si Bella _no es exactamente_ hija de ellos?**

**CAPITULO PRIMERO: LA HIJA  
><strong>

Habían vivido años. Siglos sin su madre. Carlisle y Esme Cullen se habían divorciado cuando el pequeño Jasper tan sólo contaba con 4 años. Edward trataba de recordar solo dos cosas. Sí es que había necesitado a su madre alguna vez y si recordaba alguna época todos juntos. Él se había críado desde los 7 años solmamente con hombres. Carlisle, Jasper y Edward conformaban un hogar solo de varones, con sus propias reglas autoimpuestas, y sin consideración a los ciclos femeninos, porqué simplemente habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida sin ellos desde que Esme se fue un día con las maletas y con Bella, su hermana de cinco años, insoportablemente tímida para él.

Por eso él y su hermano menor se sorprendieron cuando exactamente un día antes, Esme había llamado a Carlisle. Con mucha urgencia e insistencia.

- Ya sé que no te he visto desde casi 12 años, _pero en verdad_, necesito de ti- Esme _en verdad_ sonaba desesperada. Carlisle insistió en que le explicara su problema, pero ella insistió más en que tenía que ser personal. - Te haré una visita mañana. Estoy tomando el primer vuelo hacia Fairbanks- y no dijo más. Carlisle no pudo negarse; a pesar de ser soltero y tener _cosas de solteros_, seguía siendo en muchos sentidos un caballero.

Y así, estaban los tres esperando la llegada de Esme desde el mediodía. Calculaban que esa sería la hora apróximada de su aterrizaje a Alaska, Fairbanks, una de las ciudades más frías de América. Carlisle era ya un hombre maduro que rozaba los 40 años, aunque a sus 38 años, tenía un aspecto maduro y jovial, que junto a su aspecto físico bien conservado hacían de él una fisonomía muy agradable de ver. Y que decir de sus dos muchachos. Edward, el mayor, tenía 19 años, el cabello cobrizo como su madre, tal vez el único rasgo distintivo que conservaba de Esme, y unos ojos verdes brillantes, que contrastaban muy poco con los verdes acuosos de su hermano menor, Jasper, de 16 años, rubio como su padre.

Carlisle se consideraba muy afortunado ante todo, aunque cuando tan solo habían pasado 6 años de matrimonio cuando Esme decidió que estaba harta de la ciudad de Alaska y sobretodo de las _infidelidades_ de su marido. Esme era demasiado insegura, lamentaba Carlisle en ese entonces. Finalmente **casi** ninguna de esas atribuciones eran ciertas, pero fueron lo suficientemente convincentes. O al menos eso decía Esme. No tuvieron una lucha campal por los niños. Ella simplemente se llevó a Bella. Y claro, Esme siempre en todas las fechas importantes les envíaba dinero a sus hijos para regalos y para que compren sus pasajes a Boston. Pero ellos nunca iban y ella nunca reclamaba. Le sacaban un mayor provecho a ese dinero y ella parecía simplemente agradecerlo. Su trabajo como cheff principal en un gran restaurante de Massachussetts le era increíblemente redituable pero increiblemente agotador. A penas si sus hijos por raro interés le planteaban un viaje, ella siempre decía "_¿No puede ser el próximo mes? ¡Este mes es el Gourmett Salad!_ ". Pero no se quejaban, porqué si la casa de Carlisle Cullen eran una de las mas bellas, mas conservadas y con tecnología más avanzada, salía del bolsillo de la Señora Esme. Aunque Carlisle aportaba lo suyo con sus consultas médicas. Y con Bella, no la habían visto nunca. Literalmente nunca. Siempre en los cumpleaños escuchaban simplementes dos frases femeninas tibias y sin interés: "_Feliz Cumpleaños hermano_" y "_Gracias_". Cada vez menos chillona mientras pasaba el tiempo. Y cuando Carlisle le planteaba el viaje, la situación era similar que la de los chicos. A diferencia que ella demostraba casi nulo interés.

Así era su vida, no se quejaban nunca. Entonces sonó el timbre.

-Yo abro- anunció Carlisle mientras se levantaba. Ambos adolescentes se revolvieron cómodamente en el sofá a la espera de ver a su madre llegar. El doctor abrió la puerta pero la imagen que encontró no era lo que había esperado. Esme estaba ahí sí. Pero detrás suyo había una muy agraciada adolescente de cabellos castaños, ojos color chocolate y mirada _sufrida_. No quería estar allí. Tenía los labios apretados con incomodidad mientras en ambas manos, tenía dos maletas que a simple vista estaban muy llenas, a diferencia de Esme que simplemente cargaba un bolso de cuero. Y tenía la cara transfigurada de preocupación

-¡Me han estafado!- anunció Esme sin dirigir ni un saludo de frente a Carlisle.

-Hola Esme- dijo Carlisle casi por inercia. Se fijo en Bella y luego en Esme y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo preguntó - ¿Qué sucede?

-TENGO QUE HABLAR SERIAMENTE CONTIGO- Carlisle estaba seguro que Esme estaba al borde de la desesperación. Sin decir nada, la agarró por ambos brazos y tranquilamente la sentó en medio de Jasper y Edward. Bella no movió ni un músculo. Parecía avergonzada por la actitud de su madre.

-¿Quieres discutirlo aquí en familia, o prefieres que sea en privado? - dijo Carlisle tratando de tranquilizarla. Su antigua esposa pareció reparar en que no estaba sola. Y miró a sus dos muchachos.

-¡Dios Bendito!¡Qué Grandes!- y por primera vez en todo el día, _en meses_, sonrió aliviada, llenando de besos a su cobrizo hijo y a su rubio hijo respectivamente. Luego de _apapacharlos_, miró al doctor que estaba complacido mirando la escena. - Preferiría que fuera en privado- mencionó más calmada y estiró su elegante cuello al fin de poder ver hacia la entrada -Querida, Isabella no te quedes parada ahí. Entra-

-Bella- masculló la adolescente. Y Edward constató que era la misma voz del télefono, solo que esta vez sonaba con mucha más vida. La castaña arrastró sus maletas hasta la puerta y miró a sus hermanos con ligero enojo - Si me ayudan...-

Edward y Jasper se miraron entre sí, y se levantaron a ayudarla en silencio. Entonces Carlisle reaccionó.

-¿Porqué Bella tiene maletas?- miró hacia Esme, que parecía perder la calma nuevamente

-Justamente de eso, te quiero hablar-

* * *

><p>Estaban los dos mayores solos. Habían despachado a sus tres menores hijos hacia el supermercado de la plaza central a que vayan a comprar snacks y soda para festejar la llegada de los miembros femeninos de su disfuncional o funcional familia. Esme estaba sentada en un sofá, y Carlisle en el otro. Ella se retorcía de nervios.

- Le has dado un buen uso a mi dinero. La casa te ha quedado bellísima- dijo Esme mirando alrededor atentamente - ¿Contrataste a un diseñador de interiores?

-Se llama decorador- corrigió él. - Y no. Esme- dijo llamando su atención - Ahora dime que sucede. ¿Porqué Bella trajo maletas?¿Tú no te piensas quedar?

-¿Yo?¡Por supuesto que no!- anunció ella, riendo casi a la posibilidad a pesar de estar a punto de entrar en un estado de histeria - Mi vuelo sale en cuatro horas-

-¿Y Bella?- comenzó Carlisle. Esme cambió de semblante.

-Ese es otro asunto- carraspeó y miró alrededor asegurandose lo dos estar solos. Rídiculo, pensó Carlisle.

-Quise comprar un departamento en el centro de Boston que estaba a un maravilloso precio a un tal J. Jenks - Esme escupió las ultimas dos palabras -Sin embargo, debí sabes que tanta maravilla no podía ser cierta. Ese maldito, luego de cobrar mi cheque de adelanto, se fugó. La policía lo esta siguiendo.

-¿Cuánto diste de adelanto?- preguntó Carlisle cruzando los brazos. Esme pareció entrar a un grado más de histeria

-dos..-musitó. Carlisle veía venir lo peor.

-¿10...qué?-

-10 millones...-

-¿DIEZ MILLONES?- Carlisle miró incrédulo - ¿Como es posible que tengas esa cantidad en efectivo de dinero?-

-Eso es lo grave - dijo Esme estrujando su cartera de cuero. - Obviamente es una cantidad magistral de dinero - Carlisle coincidió con ese apunte - Pero es una gran parte de mis ahorros. Y de préstamos al banco-

-¿Y que tiene que ver esto con Bella?- preguntó Carlisle temiendose lo peor.

- Pues, 10 millones no se hacen humo de la noche a la mañana, así que la polícia confía en encontrar con el paradero de ese miserable...- empezó Esme - Apenas notifiqué el robo, el banco consideró que no sería capaz de pagar la hipoteca, así que se adueñaron de mi departamento antiguo - Esme suspiró lamentando su mala suerte- Y bueno, ahora mismo no puedo sacar más dinero del banco por el lapso de un mes, debido al préstamos, tengo que esperar un tiempo. Pero tengo en efectivo para vivir holgadamente en un hotel de Manhattan. El problema es, que desean los registros de la familia... TODA la familia. Y bueno, tengo que buscar a quien-tu-ya-sabes...nosé si logras comprender el riesgo que me quede con Bella en Boston

Y Carlisle comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Asintió.

-Ella aún es menor de edad y me la pueden quitar- Esme se mordió los labios - Así que necesitamos encontrarlos ya. Y probablemente tengamos que decirle la verdad. Los dos- apuntó Esme. Carlisle se quedó pensativo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Esme, ¿y si viajó contigo?- ella rió ante la posibilidad

-¿quieres una reconciliación? -se burló

-No, quiero ayudarte- contestó él. Esme lo miró - Creo que puedo ayudarte a ubicarlos. Mientras tu ves todo el problema legal.

-¿Y los niños?- preguntó Esme no muy segura.

-Edward tiene 19 años. Y cualquiercosa pueden esconder a Bella, o pásarla por una prima. No te preocupes. A Ella le diremos que tienes un problema legal y que podrían llevarla a un centro de jóvenes. Te apuesto que accederá rápidamente a mi propuesta-apostó el rubio. Ella sabía que el tenía razón. Y respiró de alivio

-Gracias Carlisle, me has caído como un ángel del cielo-

* * *

><p>Habían estado exactamente treinta minutos en el supermercado. Bella no había emitido ni una sola palabra, y Jasper estaba haciendo gala de sus habilidades con las guapas y regordetas cajeras. Edward solo había observado a su hermana.<p>

Cuando regresaron, se hallaron con la sorpresa de que ambos padres iban a viajar. Y los tres sintieron inmenso alivio al sabes que estarían solos por lo menos unos días. Le explicaron a Bella sin mucho detalle la situación, y quedaron en que harían pasar a Bella como una prima. Bella totalmente muda y afirmativa. Cuatro horas luego, estaban solos tres adolescentes. Edward, había recibido instrucciones en colocar las cosas de Bella en el cuarto que siempre estubo reservado para ella, pero que nunca tuvo uso. La cama estaba prácticamente nueva, y se veía bonita a ojos femeninos, con esa colcha fucsia con detalles florales. Bella pareció pensar lo mismo.

-No es lo mismo que Boston, pero parece agradable- comentó porfin.

-Tú no hablas mucho verdad...-comentó hoscamente Jasper, quien estaba de brazos cruzados mirandola desde el marco de la puerta. Edward, quien estaba adentro con Ella, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados a modo de advertencia.

-Solo soy sincero- se defendió ante las mudas amenazas del castaño. Bella rodó los ojos.

-No se peleen por mí- dijo mientras se sentaba probando la cama - Sería bueno llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Esta bien _Holly_- dijo Jasper, dejando de apoyarse y con una sonrisa de medio lado. Bella y Edward lo miraron directamente

-¿_Como me llamaste_?- dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño. Nisiquiera sentía que fueran sus hermanos.

- Holly- repitió el rubio. Miró las expresiones faciales de sus hermanos y lanzó una carcajada - Holly Cullen, nuestra adorable prima, ¿recuerdas?-

-Lo que no recuerdo es haber abrido un debate de mi pseudo-nombre- dijo Bella arrugando la nariz.

-¿Entonces cual quieres escoger?- concedió amablemente Edward. Bella encogió los hombros. No lo había pensado. Sopesó el nombre que le dió Jasper y suspiró exasperada.

-Holly esta perfecto-

-Bien- dijo Edward

-Bien- agregó satisfecho Jasper

-¿Bien?- añadió inseguramente Bella.

Tres adolescentes solos con sus padres a miles de kilómetros. Iban a ser unos _interesantes_ días. Y aún entre ellos mismos no se concían.** Todavía**.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola, hola. Por primera vez, voy a meter en una historia a papi Carlisle, a Edward y a Jasper, estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre parejas nada cómunes, pero este bebé literario es una excepción... o algo así.<strong> **Este fic es corto, máximo seis capítulos y ya desde el segundo las cosas se ponen interesantes. Como siempre, dejen reviews, para saber si esto sigue o va directo al borrador**. **Se que recién he colgado otra historia, pero así es la inspiración NUNCA SE DEBE CORTAR. Así que tomates, reviews, destructivos y constructivos :3 los espero en la próxima actualización y disfruten de este pequeño capítulo.**


	2. EL HIJO

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward **con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia_ totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella & Edward ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO  
><strong>

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando** todo** se enreda si Bella _no es exactamente_ hija de ellos?**

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO: EL HIJO**

- ¿Jasper? - el rubio escuchó una voz demasiado femenina que brotaba de su hermana, quien tímidamente se escondía detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Jasper dejó de tocar las cuerdas de su guitarra acústica, dejando el objeto hacia un lado pero sin moverse de su cómoda posición encima de su cama de sábanas negras. Contempló a Bella e hizo un gesto despreocupado.

-¿Que te sucede?- Bella se mordió los labios con incomodidad. En Boston, su mamá y ella se daban el lujo de comer siempre en un restaurante cinco estrellas o _incluso_ lograr que se llevaran la merienda por _delivery_ a su lujoso apartamento. Miró el cuarto de su hermano: el fondo de azul oscuro contrastaba con un aire demasiado masculino y auto-suficiente con la cama totalmente negra (incluyendo sus maderos) de su hermano menor. La alfombra de zebras así como los muebles rústicos que formaban parte de su decoración estaban de forma armoniosa. Dinero gastado de su madre seguro. Y muy bien gastado.

-Me gusta tu cuarto - dijo la castaña perdiendo por un momento su real motivo para estar parada ahí, frente a un hermano que apenas conocía. Jasper alzó una ceja.

-No creo que hayas venido para eso- le recordó con una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Bella creyó ruborizarse.

- Bueno- dijo mirando sus pies, disimulando- Tengo sopas instantáneas y no estoy muy segura de cuanto tiempo tengo que ponerlo a calentar-

Jasper estalló en carcajadas y Bella solo se sentía como un tomate.

-Esta bien, no necesito tu ayuda- dijo para rápidamente bajar las escaleras tapizadas. Se metió rápidamente a la cocina reprendiéndose mentalmente por haberle pedido ayuda a un extraño. No, por haberle pedido ayuda a su _hermano_. Todavía no se acostumbraba. Escucho las mismas pisadas rápidas de los pies descalzos pero con medias que hacían contacto con el piso alfombrado de cada escalón. Carraspeó incómoda pero cogió las cajas de sopa instantánea fingiendo saber -_mágicamente_- como funcionaba aquello de la comida pre-cocinada.

Jasper efectivamente entró a la cocina sin ningún pudor y prácticamente le arrancó de las manos las cajas de sopas y con mucha tranquilidad metió una al horno microondas y pulsó los botones debidos para que funcionara

-Solo se necesitan tres minutos - dijo sin siquiera mirarla, pero de muy buen humor. Bella se quedo inmóvil durante el tiempo que duro la cocción mientras que Jasper revolvía los armarios para conseguir un bowl con cereales. Se recostó sobre un aparador mientras tomaba su 'desayuno'. El horno microondas lanzó su timbre de 'listo', y Jasper le paso con despreocupación una perfecta sopa instantánea.

-_Ahí_ tienes guapa- y girando sobre sus talones se dispuso a lavar la vajilla sucia - Llevas aquí dos semanas- empezó otra vez el rubio - Y no hablas mucho- apuntó mientras secaba los platos recien lavados - Pero se que ya te estas acostumbrando a nosotros- Volteó a mirarla y le sonrío con sinceridad.

La castaña lo miró y empezó a comer su sopa sin decir ni una sola palabra. Toda su vida había estado envuelta con mujeres. Solo mujeres. En el St Mary's High school, recordaba con cierto fastidio a sus compañeros varones: Mike, Ben. Tan solo contaba con Angela que tenía un temperamento tranquilo, como a Bella le gustaba. Ella simplemente no iba a fiestas -porqué no sabia bailar, y a Esme _nunca_ se le ocurrió enseñarle-, y si lograba salir lo único que hacía era estar con Angela.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando daba sus últimos sorbos de su sopa instantánea, debido a que Jasper -_sin previo aviso** total**_- le estampó un sonoro beso en el cachete. Justo en ese mismo momento Edward entró a la cocina con signos de haber dormido muy bien, llevaba su cabello castaño totalmente desordenado mientras estiraba sus brazos con un bostezo _demasiado_ plácido. Bella enrojeció y Jasper_ simplemente_ hizo un gesto de saludo a su hermano mayor y salió de la cocina diciendo:-¡Nos vemos en la noche!-. Edward le sonrió a Jasper y se acercó a Bella; en la mejilla contraria al primer beso, el castaño le estampó sonoramente _otro_ de manera afectuosa.

-¡Buenos días! - dijo animadamente, mientras Bella sentía que cada centímetro de su piel debía tener el color de un camarón. El castaño siguió tranquilamente sirviéndose su desayuno hasta que reparó en su hermana.

-¿Bella?- dijo no muy seguro -¿Sufres de bochorno? - se paró de su silla y se acercó a ella quedando a centímetros de distancia- ¿Tienes **fiebre**?¿Te_ sientes_ bien? - dijo colocando las frías palmas de sus manos en las calientes mejillas de su hermana. Bella se sintió incapaz de responder algo coherente. Edward le cogió ambas manos y la guió como niña pequeña a sentarse en uno de los asientos de la cocina. Esto solo aumentó el nivel de -_idiotez, pensó Bella_- inacción de su hermana.

-No te muevas- le dijo a la castaña de la manera más tranquila, mientras que buscaba _algo_ en el primer cajón del repostero que Bella no alcanzaba ver. Ella estaba tratando de decir algo, pero lo único que salía de su boca eran balbuceos sin sentido que Edward juzgaba como síntomas de lo que fuera que ella sufriese. Finalmente dejó de buscar y Bella porfin pudo ver el objeto: era un térmometro. Él se acercó y se sentó en una silla contigua.

-Abre la boca- indicó amablemente él. Bella quiso discutirle y decirle "_¡No tengo nada, coño!_", pero la idea de pelearse con su hermano por algo** tan estúpido** que ni ella se atrevía a decir, le resultó poco atractivo. Derrotada, abrió sus labios y dejó que le colocara el termómetro y se quedo inmóvil facilitando su toma de temperatura.

-36 C°-anunció él y la miró con escrutinio- pues, ahora estas _pálida_- se encogió de hombros -supongo que tuviste un ataque de calor- se levantó a limpiar y guardar el termómetro. Bella apretó sus labios.

-¿_Siempre_ dan besos?- pregunto la castaña de súbito.

-¿Perdón?- Edward regresó a su silla.

-Osea...- Bella volvió a enrojecerse. Él captó ese detalle y solo sonrío, autosuficiente - pues, no sé no acostumbro a esos saludos tan... afectuosos- el simple hecho de hablar con él, la hacía sentirse incómoda. El que él riera aún más.

-Eres bastante **rara**, ¿lo sabías?- dijo él de forma caballerosa. Bella notó que aunque -_era cierto, ella era demasiada rara_- se comportara de forma extraña, Edward, a diferencia de Jasper, era bastante educado en sus expresiones, bastante atento. Y era atractivo. Se notaba que hacía deportes, pero ella no lo pintaba como un jugador profesional. Tenía una pinta_ ligeramente_ más intelectual, de el chico estudioso, apuesto y guapo: un diez. ¿Habría alguna chica capaz de ejercer en él atracción? Probablemente otro diez. Tuvo curiosidad por saber de su pasado. Sin embargo, se concentró en el comentario/pregunta que había formulado su hermano.

-soy un E.T.- aquello a los oídos de cualquiera , sonó a un lamento.

-Poco convencional diría yo- Edward la corrigió. Bella dudó por un segundo que en verdad existiese una relación de hermanos entre ella y él. Incluso entre ellos dos: Edward y Jasper: ¡Eran tan diferentes!

-Escoges palabras muy poco ...-empezó ella. Él sonrío, amable.

-¿ortodoxas?

-¡ comunes!- ¡Dios bendito!¿Es que no podía hablar como un ser humano normal? Poco a poco ella se estaba convenciendo de que él debía ser un hombre en peligro de extinción.

-Es porque_ leo mucho_; papá dice que se entrena al intelecto-

-¿Carlisle dice eso?- preguntó Bella un poco asombrada. Edward enarcó una ceja.

-¿lo llamas por su nombre de pila?- fue el momento de ella para decirle algo desconcertante.

-Incluso a Esme- sonrío al ver su expresión - Que yo sepa nunca me obligaron a llamarles así: _papá, mamá_.

A Edward pareció no gustarle mucho su comentario.

-No creo que se _necesite_ forzar eso- Bella se revolvió un poco incómoda ante el tono de voz de él.

- Tu mismo dijiste que era poco ortodoxa- dijo la castaña defensiva. Edward suavizó sus expresiones y le sonrió.

- Bueno sí, no somos _exactamente_ una familia normal-

* * *

><p>Estuvieron conversando en la cocina toda la mañana. Aprendiendo detalles de cada uno. Edward comprendió rápidamente que Bella era <em>torpe, despistada e incluso anti-social<em>. Pero ante todo era una buena persona que no quería causar molestias y por eso **prefería** pasar desapercibida, aunque aquello tuvo un efecto contrario en muchas ocasiones. Ahora sabía que la persona más importante para ella era Angela, incluso sobre su madre - o_ Esme_, como la llamaba a ella y aún le resultaba extraño- que a decir sobre lo que Bella le había contado, era la típica mujer que trabajaba excesivamente muchas horas en el día, y en la noche salía a coctéles elegantes o con hombres acaudalados, relegando las atenciones de su hija a niñeras o actividades extra-curriculares.

Otras cosas que Bella no le había dicho, las había notado préstandole un poco más de atención a su manera de comportarse. Por ejemplo, ella solía enrojecer ante la más mínima cosa que le perturbara. Aquellas mejillas encendidas, la hacían ver _endiabladamente_ adorable y desválida. Partiendo de este hecho, también supuso que debía ser una _terrible_ mentirosa. Y ella era conciente de eso: sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, por eso prefería ser invisible. Pero aquí, en **FairBanks**, ella iba tener esa dícifil tarea. Era pálida como todos en la familia Cullen, pero tenía aquellos ojos avellanados que definitivamente no pertenecían a ningún otro miembro de la familia.

Por otro lado, Bella se hizo una idea de cuan disfuncional era su familia partida en dos: ellos mantenían una relación totalmente opuesta a Bella con Esme. Edward Y Carlisle eran muy parecidos intelectualemente; ambos disfrutaban el arte y un buen libro. Aunque Jasper era más parecido físicamente al doctor Cullen, se consideraba un _espiritu libre_. Le gustaba los deportes al aire libre, la lucha y pasaba buena parte de su tiempo en las calles de Fairbanks. Asi mismo, ellos consideraban a Carlisle, su patriarca y mentor; mantenían un profundo respeto por sus decisiones y le decían _papá_ sin ninguna inhibición, y Bella no comprendía esto: si a la propia Esme, quien la había "criado", sentía _solamente_ que era el adulto a cargo; entonces a Carlisle lo consideraba simplemente el jefe. No creía tener ninguna conexión afectuosa certera con ninguno de ellos.

Así estuvieron conversando horas y horas en la cocina, y cuando el cielo ya había oscurecido, se oyeron los sonidos de las puertas y las llaves: Jasper entró a la cocina con dos bolsas grandes de papel

-_Hola, hola-_ saludó a ambos hermanos sacando el contenido de las bolsas y colocandolas en la mesa: la cena al mejor estilo italiano. Se sentó en otra de las sillas y el rubio reparó en el aspecto sus hermanos: seguían con las misma vestimentas (_leáse pijamas_) de la mañana.

-_Oh porfavor_- dijo el en un gruñido divertido, mientras les pasaba la comida - ¿Han hecho _algo_ productivo hoy día?-

-Jasper, son las siete de la noche un sábado de verano ¿que_ esperabas_ que hiciéramos? - dijo Edward mientras le pasaba a Bella su porción de lasagna.

-Por eso mismo- replicó Jasper como si fuera obvio - _Sábado en la noche... ¿Salir, _tal vez? - dijo con pronunciado sarcasmo pero sin perder ese buen humor que se veía reflejado en su rostro. Bella cogió su porción y se levantó para colocar los cubiertos en los respectivos sitios de ambos muchachos pero sin pronunciar palabra en la conversación.

- No sé... ¿Porqué no llevas a Bella a la taberna de Aro para que conozca chicos nativos?- dijo el castaño a su hermano con evidente sarcasmo. Jasper le celebró la broma con una sonrisa de medio lado a la vez que comía un poco de su spaguetti. Bella enrojeciò mientras se sentaba otra vez en su asiento con silencio sepulcral.

-¿Que pasa Bella, tienes fiebre? -comentó un poco preocupado Jasper al ver que su hermana se ponía extremadamente colorada.

- _Sufre ataques de bochornos_- dijo Edward con un sútil tono irónico antes de que ella mediara palabra con una tranquilidad creíble. Bella le agradeció con la mirada, mientras tosía al atorarse con un bocado. Los tres comieron; mientras los dos hombres discutían y parloteaban como lo que eran: adolescentes, Bella tenía la mente muy lejos de allí. Al finalizar la cena, se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿porqué no vemos **mejor** una película al estilo casero?- dijo encogiéndose en su propia posición. Ella quería algo tranquilo; una película rentada y pop-corn con mantequilla; lo que ella hacía en sus noches solitarias de Massaschussetts). Jasper y Edward se miraron unos segundos y _sonrieron con malicia_. O al menos** eso** creyó captar Bella. Oh-oh, talvez aquello no sería buena idea. Antes de que pudiera retractarse sus hermanos la interrumpieron.

-_Claro_- dijo Edward con una condescendencia exagerada. Mientras se levantaba para colocar los platos sucios en el lavavajillas.

-_Por supuesto_- coincidió el menor - Yo preparo las palomitas de maíz- Y ambos rieron.

-_Ehm..._- Bella empezó a balbucear, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, mientras veía a Edward desaparecer hacia arriba- ¿qué_ se supone_ que vamos a ver?-

-Edward se encargará de eso- comentó Jasper sin mayor detalle mientras servía las palomitas de maíz en tazones grandes. - Voy subiendo esto ¿vale? por favor fíjate en el frigobar unas buenas bebidas heladas y las subes...- le indicó señalando la refrigeradora _petite_ de la esquina y despareciendo el también hacia arriba. Bella demoró en elegir debido a que no lograba adivinar cuales eran los sabores de cada uno de ellos. Al fin de otros minutos más, derrotada, escogió lo que le pareció mejor.

Cuando salió de la cocina, encontró el resto de la casa a oscuras. Tanteó cada peldaño de la escalera, aunque podía distinguir una luz tenue que provenía definitivamente de un televisor que esta siendo programado para ver una película.

Ya arriba miró que su cuarto y los cuartos de sus hermanos estaban en la oscuridad total y miró el cuarto principal: el de Carlisle. Se acercó y vio a ambos hermanos echados en una espaciosa cama blanca viendo los créditos iniciales del filme.

-¿En verdad podemos entrar aquí?- dijo Bella desconcertada. Edward y Jasper apenas si la miraron.

-¿Que tiene de malo?- manifestó el rubio llévandose unas palomitas a la boca. Al otro extremo Edward se incorporó un poco en deferencia a ella.

-Podemos estar aquí sin hacer destrozos- le explicó el castaño con amabilidad - No es que vayamos a armar una_ orgía_- ella volvió a sentir esa sutil ironía.

Bella se ruborizó instantaneamente y Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de que Jasper pudiese captar algo. Atribuladamente la castaña optó por callarse mientras su "_ataque de bochorno_" cediera y miró hacia la cama; cada uno estaba hacia un lado opuesto y solo el centro estaba disponible. O la zona de los pies. Como una niña educada, Bella se sentó al borde de la cama sin decir palabra.

-Eh, _Holly,_ pásame uno de los refrescos- dijo Jasper enfocado en la película. Bella giró su cuerpo para entregarles a ambos sus respectivas bebidas. Entonces Edward la observó más detenidamente.

-¿Porqué estas al filo de la cama? Aquí hay espacio -dijo señalando al centro de la misma. Jasper -_sin mirarla-_ secundó a su hermano.

-Es cierto- apuntó, mientras se llevaba más palomitas a la boca - Ven, ponte cómoda-

Bella miró a ambos como si estuvieran dementes. **Jamás** se había acostado -_literalmente_- en una cama con un hombre; ahora se venía a meter al centro de un _king size_ con dos hombres: uno en cada lateral. Sobrecogedor. Una palomita de maíz golpeó directamente en su frente. Edward rió.

-¿Que tanto lo piensas Bella?- se quejó Jasper con las palomitas de maíz totalmente regadas en su torso - Te va a dar un derrame cerebral, deja ver la película ¡trae tu lindo y precioso trasero al centro de la cama!-

Bella se quedó muda ante tal parlamento y ellos no parecían notarlo. Aún asombrada por que el se hubiese atrevido a hablarle así (a Edward tampoco le había escandalizado aquello ¡Dios bendito!) solo atinó a seguir la orden que le había dado el rubio. Se coloco en medio de los dos sin decir una sola palabra y sin realmente ver la película. Estuvo como una estatua -_o gárgola según su parecer_- casi la primera hora de la película. En cambio el sexo masculino de la habitación reía, tiraban palomitas y miraban la película con deleite.

Bella era una estatua consumida por el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, calientes que cualquiera podía decir que tenía fiebre. _Nadie jamás le había mencionado su trasero._ En la ciudad uno que otro muchacho atrevido u obrero le había dicho piropos subidos de tono, pero nunca se habían referido a sus glúteos. Y menos le habían dicho que su trasero era **lindo y precioso**. ¡Y el hermano mayor no había dicho nada!

Un almohadazo de improvisto le cortó tanto sus pensamientos como su estática a la castaña. Ahora los dos pares masculinos rieron a viva voz. A Bella le había dolido el golpe de plumas ... ¿Cuál de los dos había sido el bestia?

-¿porqué hiciste eso?- chilló ella hacia ambos mientras se sobaba la frente, sus risas solo aumentaban su indignación, y por supuesto este hecho a ellos solo les daba **más** risa. Edward entre carcajadas respondió por los dos atacantes.

-¡Parecías una esfinge! Teníamos que regresarte tu humanidad- dijo defendiéndose con un argumento inadmisible para Bella.

-Y ha sido la mejor idea silenciosa de la noche -añadió entre risas el rubio.

-¡A mi no me ha parecido gracioso joder!- dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño. La frente la tenìa roja del impacto: y eso que había sido una almohada... Cogió la almohada-proyectil y se la lanzó con una fuerza inusual hacia Edward. Este, sin embargo, logró evitarla y la almohada impactó con la cabezera de la cama con un sonido aceptablemente fuerte.

-Que mala puntería- señalo totalmente divertido el rubio. Ella le gruñó.

-¡Tú Cállate! - le espetó Bella. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más otra almohada le impactó de lleno en la cara. La risotada de Jasper ante esto fue el colmo para Bella. Cogió otra almohada y sin soltarla empezó a atacar despiadadamente al rubio.

-¡_Oye Oye!_- exclamó él entre risas y colocando sus brazos como escudos protectores. El rubio entre los golpes que le propinaba su hermana mayor, logró coger otra almohada y se la lanzó fuertemente hacia Edward. Esta impacto de lleno en el estómago del muchacho. Edward se quejó

-Bella tiene razón ¡ Tus proyectiles duelen! - Edward se sobó su vientre con buen tono y recogió la almohada-proyectil y empezó también a atacar junto con la castaña al menor de los Cullen, los tres estaban brincoteando en la cama de Carlisle. Jasper, que de pronto tenía dos frentes del que protegerse, empezó a sentir en carne propia el golpe suave de los cojínes de la cama.

-Esto no es justo: _2 vs 1_ ¡**Castaños versus brunette**! - protestó Jasper en medio de risas mientras cogía la tercera almohada y empezó a repartir golpes. Bella se encontró riendose entre golpes blandos y duros.

-¡No!- chilló la castaña entre risas cuando un golpe de Edward la hizo caer sobre la cama siendo víctima fácil de los almohadones. Interpuso la suya como escudo mientras que sus carcajadas no le dejaban decir nada audible. Aunque logró ponerse otra vez en pie de guerra, ya había recibido unos buenos costalazos.

Poco a poco todo se lleno de plumas que caían como nieve entre las risas de los tres hermanos. Poco a poco se fueron quedando vacías, y la guerra concluyó. Finalmente con las almohadas deshechas, Jasper y Edward se dejaron caer cada uno a un lado de Bella, que ya se había tirado cansada en la cama. Todos miraban hacia el techo cubiertos de pies a cabezas con plumas mientras dejaban poco a poco de reír. Luego un silencio se apropio de la habitaciòn.

- ¿Tendremos que comprar almohandones nuevos? - dijo Jasper bostezando/ rompiendo el silencio al cabo de unos minutos.

-No, son de relleno - dijo Edward con la voz tranquila.

- Destruimos las almohadas de Carlisle- apuntó con un tono triste Bella. Era como haber roto algo de alguien extraño.

-¿Le dices Carlisle?- dijo Jasper girando su cabeza para ver de frente a su hermana. Fruncía el ceño.

-Son sus costumbres urbanas - dijo Edward deféndiendola antes de que Jasper dijera algo más. El rubio se relajó y encogió los hombros

-Simplemente me pareció extraño- Un teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y Jasper se reincorporó de inmediato, sacando su móvil, miró hacia su pantalla y rápidamente se retiró del cuarto.

-_¡¿Quién es?¿¡El bomboncito de Alice!_ -le gritó Edward con sarcasmo al ver que su hermano hablaba rápidamente por el télefono como si estuviera dándole explicaciones a un juez. Jasper carraspeó y pronunció algo como un _"un momento, reina "_ con voz de chulo. Tapó el auricular y fulminó al hermano mayor con la mirada

-Cállate imbécil - dijo, sinembargo, con el tono de humor que le caracterizaba. Reanudò su conversación y luego se encerró en su cuarto. Edward se hechó otra vez al lado de Bella, riéndose en voz baja.

-¿Quién es_ Alice_? - preguntó Bella sintiéndose perdida. Aunque no quería sonar impertinente, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Alice Brandon- respondió Edward acómodandose en la cama con Bella. Ambos estaban recostados de costado frente a frente, cubiertos de pelusas y plumas. - Hija del sheriff Brandon. Es bastante ...**burbujeante** -dijo Edward que tenía estragos a la hora de definir a la novia/no-novia de Jasper. Alzo sus dos brazos y se llevo ambas manos detrás de la nuca, sintiéndose relajado.

-_Pues_ ejerce gran influencia en Jasper- apuntó Bella no muy segura, mientras se volteó quedando boca abajo. Miro a Edward desde su posición. Él le sonrió.

-_Oh, vaya que sí_- coincidió carraspeando unas pelusas que se le habían adherido a la garganta -Jasper es un gran **admirador** de la belleza femenina, pero Alice suele mantenerlo a raya-y rió entre dientes.

-No me imagino a una mujer haciéndo eso- dijo Bella apretándose los labios. Edward enarcó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el castaño cambió su posición, imitando a Bella. La miraba directamente al rostro. Bella movió su visión a otro lado.

-Que una mujer sea tan... interesante o desconcertante, como para que un hombre se quedé prendido de ella por esa aura misteriosa que él no logra entender- se encogió los hombros - Digo, si yo conociera un hombre misterioso, me llenaría de mucha curiosidad. Pero no logro entender como ese 'misterio', puede ejerce tanta atracción que finalmente se convierte en amor-

Edward se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Luego empezó a sacudirse las pelusas por lo cual Bella estornudó. -Bien- dijo él con un tono que Bella encontró diferente - Voy a limpiar esto antes que todos nos volvamos alérgicos- y sonrío con una tranquilidad que no alcanzó a sus ojos. Bella sentía que había dicho algo inapropiado.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- se apretó los labios esperando una negativa. Edward se demoró en contestar. Incómodo.

- No vendría mal dos manos más-

Ambos se incorporaron, Edward trajo implementos de limpieza; empezó a aspirar la colcha de Carlisle, mientras que Bella sacudia las sábanas y rellenaba con buenos pedazos de algodón y plumas los cojines supervivientes. Aunque conversaban entre la limpieza del cuarto, Edward parecia pensativo, incluso un poco perdido. No era el chico amable que ella se estaba acostumbrando a tener desde hace comos dos semanas.

-Porfin, pensé que no ibamos a acabar...-dijo Bella algo exhausta, dejandóse caer en la cama. Edward estaba dando los últimos repasos a la habitación. Asintió luego de que terminó de inspeccionar.

-Hay que descansar un rato y de ahí nos vamos a dormir,¿ te parece?- covinó él mientras se echaba en el otro lado de la cama. Bella se acomodó para estar como una pareja en una cama matrimonial. Ella bostezó, mientras que el castaño cerró sus ojos, descansando su vista.

-¿puedo prender la televisión?- preguntó Bella luego de otro bostezo largo. Edward abrió un poco los ojos.

-Por supuesto- respondió.

* * *

><p>Bella abrió los ojos en medio de la noche. Miró a su alrededor unos cuantos segundos y recordó que había pasado la noche riendo y viendo películas con sus hermanos. Luego también recordó que se había quedando viendo televisión con Edward, a pesar de que tenía demasiado sueño. Y al parecer, ella se durmió. Seguramente Edward había apagado el aparato en algún momento de la noche. Prendió con un botón su reloj de mano: los números digitales le indicaban que era cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Suspiró suavemente, y miró hacia su costado: Edward también estaba durmiendo ahí. Después de la sorpresa inicial, lo miró detenidamente: estaba respirando y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ella podría jurar que no estaba durmiendo.<p>

-_¿No puedes dormir?_- le susurró ella poniendose de costado hacia su posición. Espero unos cuantos segundos a que respondiera.

-_No_- afirmó él en voz baja. Estaba en lo cierto. Edward estaba despierto. Bella hizo una mueca.

-¿Has dormido algo?- se escuchó a si misma con una nota de preocupación. Edward sonrío en la oscuridad sin que ella pudiese verlo realmente.

- _Sí_- contestó él. Sin embargo, Bella podría apostar que, si es que _en verdad_ el hubiese dormido, habría sido muy pocas horas. Las respuestas mono-silabicas que el le brindaba le llenaban ligeramente de angustia. Ella se mordió los labios inconcientemente

-_¿Te preocupa algo?_- ahora sabía que aquello había sonado a una mama histerica. Ambos gorjearon una risa silenciosa.

-_Sí_- él respondió con un tono un poco triste, a pesar de su buen humor.

-_¿Quieres contarme?_-

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos él respondió.

-_No_- y suspiró.

-_¿Quieres hablar...de cualquier cosa?_- Bella se estaba esforzando en sacarle palabras. Edward imitó su posición, por lo cual Bella aún en la oscuridad, pudo distinguir la forma de su rostro y vió el brillo de sus ojos gracias a la luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana.

-_En verdad no, Bella. Pero agradezco tus esfuerzos_- dijo Edward tratando de sonar educado, incluso susurrando. Miró el brillo de los ojos de su hermana y sonrió.

- _No estes triste_- dijo de pronto la castaña. Edward relajó sus facciones coporales

-_No lo estoy_- le aseguró, tratando de tranquilizarla. Entonces Bella se acercó y le plantó un beso tierno y casto en la mejilla. Esta vez sus mejillas no se habian teñido de un tono carmesí, debido a que lo hizo con auténtica buena intención. Edward pareció unos segundos sorprendido.

-_Gracias_- dijo despues de hacer una larga pausa en medio del silencio de madrugada. Bella asintió, no muy segura de que él hubiese visto su acción. Sin emabrgo, sintió que una mano con una caricia acomodaba sus cabellos castaños atrás de su oreja. Ella se ruboriz{o.

-_Desde acá puedo ver tu 'bochorno'_ - el se burló de ella tiernamente y con susurros. Bella se llevó una mano al rostro para que él no pudiese seguir viéndola. Sin embargo el castaño le retiró suavemente su mano con ambos brazos. Ella apretó sus párpados con fuerza. Sentía su aliento en su nariz. Quiso decir algo,pero le salió un balbuceo. Edward no dijo nada, simplemente la contempló.

-_Eres rara_- dijo mientras acaricibia la mano de su hermana. Bella estaba totalmente muda. -Y también eres graciosa- dijo él con una sonrisa al ver que ella estaba petrificada. Dejó de acariciar la mano y subió su mano rozándola por el brazo hasta llegar al hombro. Bella empezó a sentir un cosquilleo pero optó por no decir nada mientras se apretaba ahora los labios con fuerza. - _Y también bonita_- dijo él dirigiendo su vista a su rostro. Subió su mano acariciando el cuello de la muchacha y acarició sus mejillas con la palma de su mano.

-_Pensé que no querías hablar-_ dijo Bella por fin. Aunque ella aún era pura, no era complemetamente ingenua. Intuía que después de eso venía algo que le hacía sentir cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo. La risa estentórea de Edward solo intensificó sus emociones.

- _Y no quiero_- dijo él para acercar su rostro resueltamente al de la castaña. Ella dejó de respirar y lo observó intesamente. Sentía su aliento chocar con la de él. Se dio cuenta que el estaba indeciso y con inercia ella se remojó los labios con la lengua. Cada vez sentía que su cuerpo se preparaba para algo que ella aun no conocía.

Entonces él primero pegó su labio superior con el de ella. Bella hiperventiló intímamente. Después lentamente termino de posar su segundo labio en su boca. Empezó a besarla lentamente y sin necesidad. Con ternura. Ella todavía no lograba entender que sucedía. El siguiendo acariciando sus labios contra los suyos, entonces ella comprendió. Bella comenzó a aceptar y corresponder cada beso. Edward se pegó a su cuerpo, y suavemente volteó a Bella sobre la cama, para colocarse parcialmente encima de ella.

Bella sintió que no había suficientemente aire cuando Edward intensificó los besos. Cada vez se hacía más duros los movimientos que su boca realizaba: cada vez con mas necesidad. entonces el le introdujo la lengua y Bella sintió más reacciones inconcientes de su cuerpo. Con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de Edward, el cual estaba tenso mientrasd le prodigaba esos besos cada vez más inflamados. Edward, quien le acaricibia con su mano el cuello, empezó a bajarla mientras acaricibia sus hombros delicadamente y final mente llegando a los senos de Bella. Empezó a prodigarle caricias con las cuales ella sintió que su vientre bajo era fuego hecho líquido. Se sintió aturdida sexualmente: algo que nunca le había pasado. Nadie la había acariciado ahí nunca. Él le siguio brindando firmes caricias a sus pechos mientras que jugueteó con el borde de su blusa. Bella se tensó y sintió que el reía entre besos. Bella quiso decir algo pero más era el deseo que se había apoderado de ella. Entonces resueltamente el metio su mano y acarició firmemente sus pezones, que al estímularlos con las leves caricias que él ansiosamente le brindaba se irguieron rápidamente. Bella no pudo evitar gemir contra la boca del hombre.

Estaba disfrutando tanto aquello hasta que el lazo inexplicablemente se rompió. Edward retiró su mano rápidamente y se separó de ella como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada. Bella no se movió un ápice y desconcertada lo miró a él ¿Hizo algo que estuvo mal?. El castaño no le dirigió su mirada, acrecentando los temores de ella. Se sentó al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda

-Pérdoname- dijo con voz firme, y se levantó saliendo del cuarto. Bella escuchó como una puerta se cerró: definitivamente la de Edward. Se acomodó sus ropas, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. No se quería mover. No sabía que había pasado. Sintió que una lágrima salía de sus ojos por la conmoción.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó en medio de la habitación principal de Carlisle sola. Aunque luego de la tempestiva retirada de Edward, ella no había podido cerrar los ojos, finalmente cuando la luz solar se asomó ella se quedó dormida. Miró su reloj que marcaba las dos de la tarde. Se desperezó y aguzó su oído: La casa parecía estar vacía, aunque luego reconocía la música inconfundible de un piano. Ella se semtó en la cama y empezó a estirarse. Fijó su vista en una de las cómodas: habían un recibo de luz, probablemente traído la noche anterior por Jasper o Edward. Lo cogió y descalza salió sin hacer ruido del cuarto. La música del piano se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ella aguzó sus oídos: quien tocaba lo hacía con perfecta maestría. Sin embargo, durante todas estas semanas, nadie había tocado música. Corrección, solo Jasper con su guitarra acústica, así que debía ser el rubio tocando el piano. Pero a ella nisiquiera le habían mencionado que habia tal instrumento en la casa. Se guió por la melodía y empezó a caminar hacia ella.<p>

-¡Jasper hay que pagar estos recibos de luz! - Bella gritó mientras entraba al cuarto. Pero su voz se apagó cuando no encontro al rubio, sino a Edward tocando con una elegancia y exactitud una compleja composición. Sin embargo, el castaño no se inmutó con la interrupción de Bella, y siguió tocando como si nadie hubiese entrado a la habitación. Bella no supo que hacer, pero sin embargo se armó de valor.

-¿Edward?- dijo con la voz fuerte a pesar que no sentía mucha convicción. Edward siguió tocando pero esta vez si respondió.

- Los pagaré mañana- su voz sonó totalmente normal. Como si en verdad no hubiese sucedido nada la noche anterior. Bella se quedó en silencio escuchando la melodía.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo ahora un poco más insegura. Edward se demoro en contestar.

-Perfectamente- y en verdad eso parecía cierto. Bella se impacientó; él sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería. Estrujó un poco los recibos

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo impaciente

-No hay nada que hablar- dijo Edward súbitamente cortante mientras seguía tocando el piano. Bella Cerró los ojos tensa y los abrió más recompuesta.

-Quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche- dijo casi con el mismo tono imperioso que él de su hermano. Entonces el falló una nota. Suspiró y con mucha parsimonia se levantó del taburete y se dirigió directamente hacía ella mirándola. Bella se sobrecogió: sus ojos tenían una expresión dura que ella desconocía en él.

- Anoche no pasó, ¿entendiste?- su voz sonó demasiado fría y distante. Bella estrujó sus manos desconcertada -Haz como si eso nunca hubiese sucedido´¿estamos de acuerdo?- "Pero sucedió" Bella gimió interiormente, pero solo asintió confirmándole. Edward le hechó un último vistazo y salió tranquilamente de la estancia. Bella se quedó en su sitio sin moverse, pero escuchó a Edward decirle a sus espaldas

-Jasper está trabajando, vendrá en una hora con nuestros almuerzos. Yo empiezo el jueves. Sería bueno que tu buscaras algo para que no pases encerrada tu día aquí - y su voz se fue haciendo más lejana.

Bella miró el piano mientras aún estrujaba los recibos de luz. Apretó los labios y con cólera lanzó los papeles contra las teclas del piano.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado <strong>dos semanas<strong> sin hablar del tema. Dos semanas de almuerzos, bromas y risas. Llamadas regulares de Carlisle y Esme diciendo que iban a demorarse "más de lo previsto". Esme mandando muchos besos y abrazos teléfonicos. Jasper trabajaba en una tienda de deportes cuatro días a la semana a mitad de tiempo. Edward empezó a trabajar (como todos los veranos, después supo Bella) en una tienda de comida rápida. Hasta entonces ni Edward y Bella habían vuelto a tocar ese tema: se trataban normal o al menos Edward lo hacía a la perfección, Bella al principio no lo digería pero se terminó por acostumbrar al cuarto día. Bella pasaba todo el día en la casa viendo todas las series televisivas: podría jurar que había visto más películas sit-coms, y documentales que en toda su vida en Boston.

Un día de la semana cualquiera, Edward llegaba a las dos de la tarde en su rato libre de almuerzo y a las tres Jasper se aparecía con la comida. Luego de comer ambos varones desaparecían dejándo a Bella aburrida hasta las siete y media que era la hora casi regular en que ellos salían.

-Pásame la sal, porfavor- dijo Bella mientras comía su pollo con papas un viernes en el rato libre de los almuerzos de sus hermanos. Jasper le alcanzó el salero, mientras másticaba con mucho vigor el trozo entero de pollo que se habìa metido a la boca. Bella sazonó su comida con desgano, mientras apoyaba un codo y suspiraba.

-¿Que sucede Bella? ¿Terminaste de ver toda tu temporada de _Grey's Anatomy_?- dijo en son de burla el rubio. Bella hizo una mueca.

-No toda la temporada...sino _la**s** temporada**s**_- la castaña soltó un resoplido poniéndo enfásis en el plural de la palabra. Edward y Jasper rieron.

- Busca algo que hacer en tu tiempo libre- le aconsejó Edward- Aquí todos son hospitalarios en trabajos de medio tiempo o en talleres para aprender-

-No conozco a muchas personas- contestó a Bella encogiendo sus hombros y pinchando otra papa del plato de Jasper.

- Es porqué nunca sales- protestó Jasper quitándole la papa antes de que ella pudiese meterselo a la boca. Sonrió y se le ocurrió una idea - Hey, porqué no le haces compañía a la Señora Robinson, una señora de edad que vive a dos calles de aquí, llegas caminando-

-¿La señora Robinson?-repitió Bella prestándole interés a su hermano rubio.

-Sí, vive con sus dos nietas, pero estas estudian patinaje artístico profesionalmente...entonces la pobre anda bastante sola. La otra vez que estuve con Kate, esta me mencionó que su abuela, deseaba una acompañante y esta a cambio le enseñaría a cocinar, cuidar flores, que sé yo...- dijo Jasper tragando otro gran pedazo de pollo. Bella hizo una mueca - ¿Quieres que te recomiende Bella?-

Edward y Bella respondieron a la vez

-¡Claro!

-No creo que sea buena idea Jasper- dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño dirigido especialmente hacia nel rubio. Este rodó los ojos con exasperación. Bella se sintió perdida, pero supuso que la señora Robinson no debía ser sujeto de agrado para Edward

- No metas a Bella en tus asuntos- replicó Jasper tragando su bocado. Se dirigió hacia Bella suavizando su fruncido de ceño - Solo si tu quieres-

Bella se sintió firmemente tentada a darle la contra a su hermano mayor.

-Porfavor, recomiendame- Jasper sonrió triunfal y Edward hizo una mueca.

-Yo me retiro- dijo Edward levántandose y colocando su plato a lavar- Quiero hacer horas extras- dijo mientras que cogía su mochila y se iba. Jasper le gritó en tono de mofa

- ¡Diviertete con la parejita del año!- Jasper rió.

-¿Con quienes?- preguntó Bella para despues beber su jugo.

- Con Emmett McCarty y Rosalie Hale. Su mejor amigo y la chica más..."bonita" del pueblo - respondió Jasper- Emmett es la fiesta, pero Rosalie tiene un cáracter un poco especial y ambos trabajan también con Edward-

-¿Emmett es tu mejor amigo también?- dijo Bella

-¡Porsupuesto que no!- dijo Jasper como si ella hubiese dicho que él y Edward tenían mismas afinidades. Bella frunció su ceño- No me malinterpretes, Emmett me cae muy bien, solo que mi mejor amigo se llama Garrett- dijo Jasper terminando lo último de su plato. Miró el plato vacío de Bella y los recogió para lavarlos. Bella le agradeció con la mirada y se dispuso a limpiar la mesa.

-Oye Bella- dijo Jasper con un tono muy calmado - ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro, dime-

-No creo que vea a Edward. Me voy a dormir a la casa de Alice y como es fin de semana, me iré dos días a Katmai con ella, ¿podrías avisarle al idiota?- miró a la castaña. Ella pareció confundida

-¿vas a salir?-

-eso es lo que acabo de decir- respondió Jasper

-¿yo también puedo salir?-

-Conmigo. Ni de a vainas, no seas colada Bella- protestó el rubio. Bella hizo un mohín.

-¡No me refería a eso! Este... por aquí no hay un lugar cerca para que yo salga... nosé un parque, un lago, un bosque y salir de estas cuatro paredes...-

-Ah- dijo Jasper. Se quedó pensativo y le sonrió - Sí claro, hay un lago a unos diez minutos de aquí en bicicleta. Toma la mía, esta en el garaje. Preguntale a cualquier persona donde queda Pink Lagoon, ellos te guiarán y luego, escucháme bien: llegas al Pink Lagoon y verás que esta rodeado por un bosque, anda hacia el suroeste - dijo Jasper, mientras que Bella trataba de anotar todo mentalmente - lleva una brújula, y al final hay una pequeña rivera, un laguito y una cascada pequeña. Casi nadie va por ahí y es lo máximo- dijo Jasper sonriente. Bella le miró agradecida.

-Gracias Jasper, nosé que haría sin ti-

-Probablemente nada Bella, eres la señorita Torpe- dijo él dándole un beso casto en la frente y salió a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Edward marcaba por décima vez el número de Bella. Pero este no respondía para nada. También llamaba al número de Jasper aunque este parecía no tener señal.<p>

Edward estaba cada vez más impaciente.

Edward estaba a punto de estallar.

Aunque el dijo que haría horas extras, finalmente el dueño del _fast food_, Marcus, lo despachó diciéndole que Tanya ya le había pedido aquello. Cuando regresó no encontró a nadie, y solo una escueta nota que decía:

_Jasper se fue a Katmai con Alice. Vuelve el domingo_

Con una letra que el desconocía, y que entonces por lógica debía pertenecerle a Bella. Y **Bella no estaba**; eran casi las nueve y media de la noche. Edward volvió a marcar el número en su móvil

-Contesta, contesta- pero solo la llamada se redirigía al buzón de voz. Frustrado Edward tiró su móvil al sillón. Trató de pensar. Tal vez se la había llevado Jasper. No, Alice no lo hubiese permitido. Recogió su celular y marcó el número de su hermano.

Por fin la llamada entró.

- Jasper ¿dondé esta Bella?- dijo con la voz contenida.

* * *

><p>Bella había seguido las indicaciones de Jasper al pie de la letra. Salió a las seis de la tarde pedaleando y le preguntó a un señor que muy amablemente le guió hasta el Pink Lagoon. Luego sacó la brújula que Esme le había regalado hacía años cuando ella era pequeña e iba a cursos de <em>girl scoutts<em>. Caminó unos veinte minutos: El bosque se le hizo profundo y finalmente llegó a la rivera: era absolutamente preciosa. Bella estuvo contemplandola y pensando cerca de una hora. Sus pensamientos discurrían en como estaba viviendo este verano.

La luz de la luna, creó un efecto chispeante en el agua de la rivera. Bella sumergió sus pies. Estaba fría, pero unos segundos después dejo de sentir el frío. Inmediatamente dejó su móvil y la mayoría de sus ropas en una gran roca. Estaba solo con ropa interior y una gran polera blanca que había metido por inercia en su pequeño bolso. De otra roca parecida, se lanzó dando un grito de emoción.

El agua estaba fría, casi helada, pero la experiencia le pareció tan genial, que no le importo. Estuvo ahí jugueteando por no se cuanto tiempo cuando escuchó una voz familiar que le gritaba desde la orilla

-¿BELLA QUE HACES AHÍ?- Edward la miraba desaforado. Esas aguas debían estar heladas. Bella rió.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó ella por toda respuesta. Edward miró sus pertenencias y se acercó a ellas. Bella nado para quedar cerca de él, pero sin retirarse del agua.

- Jasper me dijo. Con razón no contestabas, tu móvil esta en modo silencio - Edward miró las catorce llamadas perdidas en el ID del teléfono.

-Lo siento-dijo Bella sin miró el cielo.

-Ya esta muy oscuro, ¿no deberíamos irnos ya?- preguntó Edward no muy seguro.

-¡No!- rugió Bella con felicidad, mientras le lanzaba agua - ¿No ves que fresco se siente? ¿Porqué no te metes aquí conmigo?

-¿Estas loca? El agua debe estar helada-

-Solo por unos momentos, luego no lo sientes- dijo Bella haciéndole un mohín. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír y ella supo que estaba ganando -Dale, ¿sí?-

Edward pareció pensarlo. Finalmente suspiró derrotado y empezó a sacarse las ropas superiores. Bella festejó desde su posición.

-Ahi voy- le anunció Edward. Tomó impulso y saltó. El agua definitivamente estaba helada, pero el salto fue emocionante y salió totalmente lleno de adrenalina

-¡Vaya!- dijo recuperando el aliento y con una gran sonrisa- Aquello fue genial- y se acercó nadando a Bella.

-¡te lo dije!- dijo ella sonriendo. Edward la contempló, con su cabello mojado y una vez más a la luz de la luna. Bella le salpicó agua y empezaron a jugar. Bella paró tosiendo.

-Tragué agua- dijo con dificultad, él le palmeó la espalda.

-Tose, para que salga- recomendó él un poco preocupado. Sin embargo ella empezó a reírse mientras tosía.

-Dime que no fue genial- le pidió Bella con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillando. Edward suspiró

-Fue genial, Bella- dijo él porfin. Entonces no pudo evitarlo y le plantó un beso a su hermana. Se sentía tan atraído por ella. Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y cuando Edward se alejó pudo darse cuenta que la había perturbado.

-Lo siento- empezó a decir, sin embargo fue callado por otro beso de la castaña. La castaña se retiro ligeramente solo para poderle mirar los ojos.

-Bella...-empezó a decir él. Ella lo calló con un rápido beso en los labios.

-Shh...porfavor, será nuestro secreto, ¿sí?- Bella sabía que era lo que estaba mal, claro que lo sabía. Pero quería pretender que no se daba cuenta y también quería que él lo haga. Total, ellos habían empezado como dos desconocidos.

Le sonrío dulcemente a Edward y el suspiró derrotado. Ella otra vez estaba a punto de ganar

-Esta bien- respondió con esfuerzo. Entonces el rostro de Bella se iluminó y se abrazaron. Ella soltó una carcajada de felicidad y ambos terminaron tiñendo el sonido del bosque con sus risas sinceras.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Hasta ahora las cosas van relativamente bien...pero yo soy malvada, muajajaja.<strong>

**Ok, no lo soy realmente, pero sin eso no habría trama! En fin, espero que les haya gustado (lo repito otra vez) dejen sus críticas, tomates y reviews acá abajito, solo demora quince segundos creo, y me hacen la vida muy feliz. Un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

****_-¿y ella quien es nona?-_

_-Se llama Holly Platt, es sobrina de la señora Esme Cullen-_

_-¿De los cullen?- la rubia miró detenidamente a Bella y recordó sus modales - Perdón, soy Tanya Robinson_**-**

**Esto se pone bueno, esto se pone caliente (8) ...en fin.  
><strong>

**Si les gusto esta historia, probablemente les guste _La aprendiz _que es un_ Nessie&Jasper. _Solo recomiendo a ver que tal. Esta historia será actualizada probablemente la primera semana de Marzom, Recuerden**

**Reviews=Actualización más rápida.**

**Besos los quiero.**

**Sophia.  
><strong>


	3. LA NOVIA

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward **con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia_ totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella & Edward ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO  
><strong>

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando** todo** se enreda si Bella _no es exactamente_ hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO TERCERO: LA NOVIA<br>**

- _¿ Y como es el chico ?_ -preguntó Angela emocionada desde la otra línea. Se notaba que Bella estaba radiante.

-Es perfecto, nunca antes me había sentido así - replicó Bella totalmente emocionada, mientras rebrincaba de un lado al otro, móvil en mano, encerrada en su cuarto para que Jasper no pudiese escuchar ni media palabra -Es pálido y de cabello castaño- Angela se rió en la otra línea.

-_descríbeme al chico, no a tu hermano-_ Bella se ruborizó vivamente.

-Después te llamo - le dijo con una voz lúgubre. Angela se alarmó.

_-¿dije algo malo?-_ pregunto Angela, quien era demasiada perceptiva. Bella trató de moderar su voz.

-No, no Angie- dijo sonando displicente - creo que Jasper necesita mi ayuda-

-_Ah_- Angela no pareció muy convencida- _Ok Bella. Te llamo después_-

Bella cerró su móvil: trataba de apartar de su mente quien era _exactamente_ su "novio secreto" esa última semana.

* * *

><p>Cuando Esme y Carlisle volvieron después de un mes, se sorprendieron lo bien que habían congeniado Bella, Edward y Jasper, además de lo muy bien que había pasado de incógnita Bella, y que la casa estaba totalmente completa y preservada. Aunque Carlisle notó que faltaba la presencia de sus almohadones favoritos en su cuarto, pero prefirió no decir nada: pequeño precio que pagar por la estancia de su <em>hija<em>.

Los cinco se habían sentado a discutir la "situación familiar": El problema financiero de Esme estaba prosperando, el estafador que se había aprovechado de ella había sido visto cerca de Nueva York. Por otro lado, ambas cabezas de familia también les dijeron que ellos igual estarían haciendo viajes frecuentes debido a un trámite legal del cual no daban mayor explicación y que sus hijos tampoco pedían.

Sin embargo a Bella no le cuadraba un par de cosas. Una oportunidad en la que se encontró a solas con su madre, se atrevió a despejarse sus dudas.

-Esme, ¿estas segura que quieres venir frecuentemente a FairBanks? ¡Pensé que lo odiabas!- exclamó Bella un día en el que ambas se encontraban en el patio regando las plantas de Carlisle. Esme río pícaramente. Aquello no era bueno.

-Bueno querida- susurró Esme - Tu papá se ha _puesto bueno_ con el pasar de los años-

Bella sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Es decir,** Carlisle estaba fuerte.** Era rubio, maduro y atractivo...pero se habían separado ya más de diez años. ¿_Acaso Esme quería reunir a todos los Cullens otra vez_?

-¿y como va el _otro trámite legal_?-repuso Bella refiriendo se a ese 'asunto x', del cual ninguno de los hijos tenía noticias. Esme se puso a canturrear y Bella enarcó una ceja.

-Nosé, cariño, por eso Carlisle viajo ayer-

-¿y nuestras propiedades en Boston?- cambió Bella rápidamente de tema.

-Alquilados- fue la simple respuesta de Esme.

Bella suspiró derrotada. No podría sacarle muchos datos a su madre. Pero por otro lado... Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de robarse besos en algún rincón de la casa, Edward y Bella lo hacían. Reían como niños. Esconderse de Esme era fácil, y Carlisle andaba muy ocupado: el verdadero reto era Jasper: casi los había pillado un par de veces.

Lo cierto es que en ese momento, era el primer fin de semana en el que todos los Cullen estaban juntos: Luego Carlisle volvería a viajar a desarrollar sus _asuntos_.

Bella y Edward estaban metidos en un armario: _cómiendose a besos_. Bello empezó a reír frenéticamente, tratando de separarse de él interponiendo sus brazos.

-_¡Edward!_- chilló en voz baja, dándole un codazo, mientras este se reía sin ningún reparo _-¡Nos van a oír!-_

_-Si dejaras de contagiarme tu risa eso no sucedería -_ replicó Edward mediante susurros. Bella blanqueó sus ojos con exasperación y le dió un casto beso a su joven enamorado.

-¡Beeeeeeeeella!¡Edwaaaaaaaaaaard!- la voz del rubio los lleno repentinamente de silencio. Edward puso un dedo en los labios de Bella silenciándo cualquier reproche. Luego procedió a besarla de una manera calculada, precisa para lograr encender deseos en ella. Cuando la voz de Jasper se apagó y escucharon sus pasos alejarse, Bella abrió violentamente el armario como si acaso ahí se estubiese asfixiando. Edward salió con tranquilidad mostrandose complacido.

-Deberíamos bajar, nos han llamado- comentó Edward sin perder la sonrisa, con sus ropas perfectamente acomodadas; Bella parecía haber estado en una lucha campal.

-Déjame recuperar mi aliento primero - dijo ella hiperventilando. Edward se acercó y le dio un beso tierno en su despeinada frente que contrastaba con la fogocidad que él había arremetido contra ella. Escucharon que Jasper volvía a subir con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Donde estaban? Papá pidió pizza y quiere que comamos todos juntos como 'familia'-dijo Jasper entrecerrando los ojos y juzgándolos como si fueran dos criminales. Edward rió y le dio un ligero golpe a su hermano menor, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Como era de esperarse, Bella estaba casi púrpura.

Jasper se acercó a ella lentamente, dando un paso a a la vez y con ambas manos detrás en la espalda. Apretó sus labios y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Sé que tienes un secreto... y lo voy a averiguar- dijo Jasper con una voz sedosa, para luego volver a la normalidad y bajar hacia el primer piso. Bella se quedó desenfocada unos cuantos segundos. Respiro hasta tres y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y entró hacia el comedor: Carlisle estaba sirviendo a cada uno un vaso de soda mientras Esme repartia los pedazos de pizza. Su sitio esta asegurado con dos porciones.

-Ven querida, siéntate- la instó Esme. Bella apretó sus labios en una muda afirmación y tomo su lugar entre Jasper y Edward. Probó su primer bocado.

-¿Y que tal sus primeras semanas conviviendo juntos?- comentó Carlisle en tono casual. Jasper y Edward rieron. Bella no apartó su vista del plato.

-Fenomenal- respondió jovialmente Edward- Yo me la he pasado en grande- dicho esto, Bella sintió deslizarse algo suave sobre su pierna izquierda ¿Aquella era una caricia? Se sintió enrojecer. Edward miraba sonriente a Carlisle como si no pasara nada, a pesar que su mano brindaba firmes sensaciones al muslo izquierdo de la castaña.

-Bella no sabe hacer absolutamente nada- comentó Jasper con una sonrisa irónica - Se la pasa _aburrida_ todo el día aquí adentro-

-¿Es cierto eso cariño?- dijo Esme alejando su vaso para poder hablar. Bella entrecerró sus ojos mirando de mala gana a Jasper y tratando de ignorar a Edward.

- La gente aquí es muy hospitalaria. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que requiera de tu compañía- dijo Carlisle con una amigable sonrisa. El doctor Cullen más parecía un modelo publicitario que un doctor. Bella trató de concentrarse un momento, batallando con una mano por debajo de la mesa contra Edward

-Esto... sí, le pedí a Jasper ayuda con eso - contraatacó Bella. Jasper se volvió a mirarla frunciendo el ceño

-¿En qué momento?- dijo con voz defensiva.

- A la Señora esa... ¿Roberta?- ¡Por todo los cielos! Edward debía dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo ya.

-Robinson- corrigió Carlisle amablemente llevándose un pedazo de pizza a la boca.

-Ah- Jasper se acordó súbitamente - ¡Sí Claro! Dice que vayas este viernes- dijo Jasper satisfecho llévandose un pedazo considerable a la boca. Después miró a Edward- A Edward le va encantar que conozcas a los Robinson -

Edward dejó de acariciar a Bella y frunció el ceño

-Calla imbécil -siseó tratando de golpearlo sobre Bella. Jasper le esquivo el golpe, se metió todo el pedazo de pizza en la boca y se levantó, no sin darle otro beso ya no tan sorpresivo a Bella.

-Listo, salgo- dijo Jasper desapareciendo por la puerta. Edward le siguió con la mirada y se levantó con su plato.

-Ya no tengo hambre- se excusó - Me voy a dormir -él también desapareció del comedor. Tanto Esme y Bella estaban de una sola pieza. Carlisle parecía acostumbrado.

-¿Eso fue...una pelea?- dijo Esme. Carlisle hizo una mueca ligera.

-Supongo, pero no te preocupes, se les pasa a los cinco minutos- dijo Carlisle dándole unas suaves palmaditas a la mano de Esme. Esta le miró como babosa. Bella seguía sin decir palabra ni probar bocado.

-¿Bella?- dijo Carlisle mirando a su hija -¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo frunciéndo el ceño y lévantandose con tranquilidad de la mesa. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba: estaba más roja que una manzana. Esme miró a su hija: nunca había visto a Bella cambiar de color a menos a que fuera a ponerse más pálida. Esme chilló y Bella le pidió a los cielos que su madre se largara a otra habitación antes de que comience a armar un escándalo por su color. Y no fue la única persona que le molestó sus chillidos.

-Esme, tendrías la gentileza de retirarte a otra habitación, le voy a tomar la presión a _tu_ hija- dijo Carlisle amable pero firme. Esme se levantó atropelladamente y se fue. Carlisle cogió la muñeca de Bella y contó las pulsaciones. Le soltó la mano

-Estas agitada- murmuró más para si mismo. Alzó su vista y quedaron frente a frente, mientras el doctor le tocaba sus mejillas ardientes. Bella lo miró a los ojos y se acordó de la primera vez que Edward le había tocado las mejillas debido a su bochorno. Era como un **déja vu**.

-¿eres alérgica a algo?- la voz del doctor volvió a llamarle la atención.

-A la amoxcicilina - respondió ella de forma automática.

-Nada de penicilinas para ti, entonces- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa y observándola detenidamente. Bella se apretó los labios. No sentía que el enrojecimiento fuese a ceder.

-¿ Siempre te sonrojas de esa manera cuando algo te incomoda? - preguntó súbitamente el rubio doctor. Bella abrió los ojos como platos ¡Que perceptivo!

-_S-si_-tartamudeó la castaña. Carlisle se rió

-Esta bien. Solo te daré un pequeño tópico para que te lo frotes en las mejillas. Así ya no parecerá que mueres de fiebre - dijo con una amable sonrisa, mientras se levantaba iba hacia el armario y rebuscaba algo. Finalmente sacó una crema en gel. Se acuclilló frente a ella y le esparció el frío gel.

-¿mucho más fresco?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí - dijo agradecida Bella. Carlisle se levantó satisfecho

-Anda a dormir Bella. Cépillate los dientes... Y no te preocupes por la mesa, yo la limpio - dijo al ver que la castaña iba a protestar viendo la caja de pizza y los platos sobre la mesa. Bella agradeció con la mirada y subió a la planta superior. Fue directamente al baño.

_Oh Diablos_.

Debía ser una regla general el tener que cepillarse los dientes en esa casa. Jasper estaba impúdicamente vestido solo con su bóxer, siendo imitado por Edward: ambos estaban riéndose de una manera extraña debido a sus bocas burbujeantes y espumosas que contenían la pasta dentífrica y sus cepillos. Ambos voltearon a mirarla y le hicieron un espacio al **centro**. Bella con mucha incomodidad se colocó entre ellos dos tratando inútilmente no rozar con sus desnudos brazos. Cogió su cepillo y colocó pasta dental. Ellos seguían parloteando. Jasper se enjuagó y exclamó a viva voz:

-¡Buenas Noches_ Fuckers_!- y le dio un casto beso en _la boca_ a Bella para irse riendo por la expresión asombrada de ella. Bella dirigió su vista para ver la reacción de Edward: inmutable. Este también terminó de enjuagarse y con una sonrisa melosa en los labios se acercó hasta su oreja y le susurró:

-_Hoy ven a mi cuarto a las 12_-

* * *

><p>Bella miraba el techo de su dormitorio: todas esas estrellas fosforescentes ¿Quién coño había decorado su cuarto? Probó contar con las ovejitas. Los elefantes balanceándose en la tela de una araña. Miró su reloj digital: marcaba 11:47 pm. El silencio era brutal. Esme dormía en el cuarto de Carlisle y éste en el cuarto de los huéspedes. Al menos que la primera se le haya presentado en <em>baby-doll<em> al segundo para seducirlo. Bella se rió mentalmente, aunque se dijo que ella iba hacer algo parecido. Uno, dos, tres. Volvió a mirar su reloj: 11:49. Los minutos pasaban lentos. Bella se revolvía incómoda en su gran cama. Suspiró. Unos minutos más o unos minutos menos que importaban. Se levantó con nulo ruido. Caminó de puntillas; todos los cuartos estaban apagados. El de Jasper estaba cerrado: o estaba durmiendo o se había escapado a la casa de su novia. Pasó por el cuarto de huéspedes: cerrado. El cuarto principal: Esme roncando plácidamente. Y miró el cuarto de Edward ¡Cerrado!

Bella analizó un momento y apretó sus labios, se acercó a la puerta e hizo girar la perilla suavemente para que no sonara los resortes de las puertas. La abrió mínimamente y se escabulló a dentro. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado, batiéndole el corazón a mil por hora. Miró entonces bien: el cuarto de Edward era totalmente ordenado. Al centro de la cama, la silueta de él, le aseguraba que el en verdad la estaba esperando. Bella apretando sus labios se acercó aún de puntillas y se sentó al borde de la cama a su costado.

-_11:58_ - dijo Edward susurrando, pero Bella pudo captar su voz totalmente complacida - _¿Tantas ansías tenías de verme?_ -dijo para atraerla con un solo brazo hacia él. Le dio un prolongado beso y se despegó ligeramente de ella - _Dos minutos más contigo_- entonces la atrajo de tal manera que la sentó sobre su regazo.

-_No podía dormir_ -dijo tímidamente Bella.

-Y_o tampoco_-

Ella había estado en bastantes charlas de educación sexual para entender que aquella cosa que sentía dura debajo de su trasero no era un teléfono celular. Edward empezó a besarla concienzudamente bésandole el cuello a Bella, como si supiera en que punto debía tocarla. Bella gimió.

-_Shh_- dijo Edward- _no hagas ruido_-

-_Perdón_- dijo Bella conteniendo otro gemido cuando Edward le dio una sensual lamida al cuello bajando al inicio de sus pechos. Edward tiró más de ella, logrando que ella se eche y el se pusiera encima de él. Estaban calientes. Edward se quitó el mismo su polo de dormir y volvió a hundir sus manos en el camisón de Bella, abriendo cada uno de los botones. Bella jadeó conteniéndose lo más posible. Era una tortura tener que guardar silencio. Clavó sus manos en la espalda de él, mientras las manos del hombre exploraban cada parte de su piel, tocando y acariciando.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar de placer cuando él tiró de uno de sus pezones. Sintió como la humedad caliente la invadía al centro de sus muslos. Edward entonces jugó con los bordes de su ropa inferior. Entonces ella abrió sus ojos como platos y su deseo disminuyó ligeramente.

-_mmm_- Edward metió un dedo en el borde. Bella mordió sus labios. Sintió que el trataba de bajarle las bragas y lo detuvo suavemente.

-_Edward tengo que decirte algo_- dijo ella con la voz aletargada por el deseo. Edward se detuvo pero no retiró su mano - _soy virgen_-

Ella pensó que esto a él lo inflamaría más, por eso sintió mucha _confusión_ y mucha **frustación**, cuando el detuvo por completo todas las caricias frunciendo el ceño y alejando su cuerpo del de ella, que estaba anhelante.

-Deberías irte- le dijo el castaño de pronto sin una pizca de pasión. Bella se sintió mal. ¿Que había hecho?

-_Ed..._- empezó a balbucear ella. ¡No podía dejarla así!

Edward fue tajante - Vete a tu habitación Bella- dijo ya sin susurrar. Ella se levantó enojada, sin importarle esta vez hacer ruido, y en el marco de la puerta, antes de cerrar lo miró desafiante

-Mañana a esta misma hora, también vendré Edward- dijo y cerró la puerta.

Edward la miró sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Bella cumplió su promesa. Antes prendió la luz tenue de su lampara de mesa y se fijo al espejo. Se peinó su cabello castaño y se echó perfume en zonas "estratégicas". Se puso unas bragas bastantes intimidantes para ella, y un pequeño y diminuto sostén color granate. Se miró al espejo; si el no se le tiraba encima era porque no tenía sangre en el cuerpo. De todas formas, ella se sentía nerviosa. La actitud de Edward al día y frente a toda la familia seguía siendo la misma: incluso cuando Jasper la molestaba demasiado, a Edward no le parecía importar.<p>

Pero eso no iba ser impedimento.¡No señor! Nadie iba a dejar a Isabella Cullen con las ganas menos su..._'novio'._ Si, así prefería llamar ella a su _hermano_. Trato de quitarse ese pensamiento tan negativo de su mente y se enfocó en su objetivo "seducir a Edward Cullen".

Colocó almohadas debajo de sus sábanas por precaución y salió de su habitación rogando a los cielos que no se encontrara con cualquier otro miembro de su familia, miró su reloj de mano: marcaba las 12:16. Se había demorado un poco alistándose. Caminó hacia el cuarto de Edward y rogó que estuviera abierto. Giró la perilla y cedió con facilidad. Esta vez, Edward parecía estar durmiendo. Tragó un poco de saliva y se subió a su cama, tratando de despertarlo con besos. Edward reaccionó suavemente

-_¿que suce..?-_ dijo y miró a Bella como si no se diera cuenta de nada. Luego realmente la miró.

-¿Que te has puesto encima? - frunció su ceño. Esa NO era la reacción que ella esperaba. Suspiró derrotada

-Quería darte una sorpresa-dijo Bella bajando su cabeza y enrojeciendose súbitamente. Lo que había hecho parecía una estupidez. Tuvo la imperante necesidad de taparse

-¿Viniendo desnuda a mi cuarto?- dijo Edward alzándole la barbilla con mucha dulzura - Bella eres preciosa- los ojos de ella brillaron - Pero...- el se detuvo apretando los labios como lo solía hacer ella. _Bella casi sonríe_.

-¿Pero..?-

-Bella, yo ya he estado con otras mujeres..- _Oh, vaya_. Bella no se imaginaba esa respuesta ni remotamente. ¿Pero acaso le importaba? Tal vez sí. Trato de no pensar en eso y respondió bastante relajada.

-¿y?¿ tiene que importarme tu pasado?- Edward la observó detenidamente y le dió un suave beso.

-me alegro de que aquello no te inoportune- él tan propio en sus palabras. Bella sacudió su cabeza reafirmando su posición.

-No, para nada- dijo Ella volviendo a su plan de acción. Sin embargo él no mostraba más muestras de pasión. Bella se inclinó a besarlo.

-Bella- dijo él parándola suavemente -ahora no -

-¿Porqué no?- balbuceó ella. Sentía que todo lo estaba haciendo mal.

- Quiero que sea especial - dijo él acariciando su rostro. Bella sonrió.

-¿puedo quedarme unos segundos a acurrucarme contigo?-

Edward lo sopesó unos segundos.

-Claro Bells-

* * *

><p>Bella fue despertada por una fuerte sacudida.<p>

-¡Bella!¡Nos quedamos dormidos! - dijo Edward totalmente despeinado y desgarbado. Bella quiso sonreír y volver a cerrar los ojos. Nunca lo había visto en su estado más descuidado.

-¿y ...? -murmuró Bella somnolienta. Edward la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Por casualidad, ¿sabes en _que cama_ estas durmiendo y con _que ropa_?- mencionó Edward con voz de urgencia. Bella abrió los ojos como platos: reconoció la habitación de su hermano y se miró a si misma: su baby-doll improvisado

-¡Mierda!¡Mierda!- Bella brinco como un resorte, salió del cuarto y se encerró en el suyo. Escuchó las carcajadas de Edward. Rápidamente se puso una bata y salió al pasillo. Edward seguía riendose desde su puerta.

-¿Crees que alguien nos haya visto?- susurró Bella. Edward dejó de reír y encogió sus hombros

-No lo sé, tal vez papá. Sale temprano a trabajar- Bella miró su reloj: 8:30 - y Jasper no creo. El es un tronco durmiendo. Y de mamá... - la miró a ella. Bella suspiró aliviada.

-Esme imposible. Duerme mil horas- Edward se enogió los hombros- Hay que vestirnos y bajar a desayunar-

Bella se duchó, se vistió y bajó; como siempre última: Jasper estaba sentado totalmente vestido comiendo sus cereales que Bella había apuntado mentalmente cuales eran: Capitan Crunch y yogurt de durazno. Raro. Y de ahi le surgió otra pregunta ¿Jasper los había visto?. El rubio en cuestión la miró desinteresado

-Hola- dijo mientras se metía un gran bocado de cereales. Ella levantó la mano a modo de saludo y se sentó al lado de Edward.

-¿Hoy no trabajan?- preguntó Bella

-Es feriado monga- le dijo Jasper mirándola como si fuera una retrasada mental. Edward le lanzó la caja vacía de leche

-Ténle más respeto imbécil - Edward entrecerró los ojos. Bella tenso sus facciones.

-No peleen porfavor - Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más Esme entró bostezando: con el maquillaje descorrido y el cabello enfundado en ruleros; Bella estaba acostumbrada. Ellos no.

-Buenos días mis amores- Esme dió otro gran bostezo.

-¿Cuando viajas Esme?- preguntó Bella para llenar el silencio de sus hermanos.

-Hoy en la tarde. Con Carlisle- y miró a su alrededor - ¿No lo han visto?-

-No.- contestó Jasper rápidamente- Tenía que hacerle una visita médica a la mamá de Alice-

-¿Quién es Alice- dijo Esme perpleja. Jasper hizo una mueca

-Mi **ex-novia**- dijo resaltándo las palabras. De ahí su humor de perros, pensó Bella.

-_ah_- Esme supo que había cometido una indiscreción. Se encogió los hombros e hizo amago de salir -_ ehm_, Edward, Carlisle me dijo anoche cuando ya estaban durmiendo- Bella enrojeció vivamente - que porfavor vayas a pagarle las cuentas que le debes a Aro-

-¿no trató de decirmelo en la mañana?- preguntó Edward con aparente tranquilidad. Bella lo miró nerviosa.

-Nosé, yo andaba demasiada dormida- dijo Esme - de todas maneras, seguiré durmiendo. No sabes como duelen esos asientos de avión -

* * *

><p>Edward había salido. Esme dormía como si estuviera hibernando. Jasper estaba tocando su guitarra con desánimo en el sofá y Bella trataba de matar el tiempo leyendo revistas sobre <em>cosas de chicas<em>. Miraba a Jasper de reojo una que otra vez. Se mordió el labio inferior. Jasper también la miraba de reojo y cuando sus miradas se reencontraban Jasper la miraba desafiante. Bella igual decidió ser condescendiente.

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó dejando las revistas a un lado del sofá. Jasper tocó un par de notas tristes. No contestó. Bella se quedó mirándolo y resolvió seguir leyendo hasta que escuchó su voz.

-¿que pensarías tú si ves a una chica entrar casi desnuda al cuarto de otro muchacho?- dijo Jasper entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola directamente. Bella tragó saliva. ¿Sería posible que Jasper supiera todo?

- Nosé...¿porqué me preguntas eso?- Jasper tocó otras notas.

-Curiosidad-

-Tienes demasiada imaginación- dijo Bella tratando de salirse por la tangente.

- Puede ser - afirmó él sin agregar nada más. Bella escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa aliviada de no seguir hablando con su hermano menor.

-Voy a ver quien vino- dijo Bella levantándose del sillón. Jasper no contestó.

Bella bajó las escaleras y casi se estrella con Edward, que subía.

-Hola- dijo ella emocionada. Edward le sonrió y le beso en los labios aútomaticamente. Ella se separó con urgencia

-_¡Espera! Jasper esta arriba_-

-_lo siento_- dijo entre risitas Edward. Su aliento chocaba con los labios de Bella - ¿estas preparada?

-¿para qué?- dijo Bella inocentemente

- Para esta noche-

Bella creyó estar pudo decir nada. La voz de Jasper interrumpió su momento mágico.

-Bella- la llamó con voz serena, cosa que la sorprendió. Sonrió a Edward y subio hasta el rubio menor. Lo miró expectante. Este ni la miró.

-No te olvides que tienes hoy tu compromiso con la Señora Robinson-

-perdón ¿a que hora?- dijo Bella colocando sus manos atras y balacéandose sobre su eje. Jasper levantó su mirada, vió a Edward pasar a su habitación, se quedó callado un segundo y volvió hacia Bella

-¿que hora es?- le preguntó el rubio. Bella miró su reloj de mano.

-Pues las 10:08 - dijo Bella tranquilamente

-Pues llevas ocho minutos tarde- dijo Jasper imitando con candidez el tono de Bella

* * *

><p>Bella salió corriendo de su hogar. Recibió las indicaciones rápidas de Edward, ya que Jasper estaba de un humor jodido y ella ya no lo podía aguantar. "Verás una casa hermosa llena de flores. Es inmensa. Así que no te podrás perder". Pues Edward no sabía lo mala que era ubicandose Bella. Sin embargo, fue relativamente fácil. Toco el timbre y una voz agitada y cansina le contestó desde un auricular de la puerta<p>

-¿Quien es?

- Soy Be..Holly Platt, la prima de Jasper Cullen quien...- no dijo nada más, porque la puerta se abrió autómaticamente. Bella apretó sus labios y entró observando cada flor: parecía una jungla su jardín. Siguió avanzando. Una anciana señora abrió la gran puerta con diseños antiguos, medievales.

-Buenos días señorita Platt- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa- Soy la señora Sasha Robinson-

-Bueno días- respondió Bella torpemente - lamentó haber llegado tarde...-

-No se preocupe - dijo Sasha silénciandola educadamente e invitándola a entrar- ¿una taza de té? - Bella recordó que Jasper le dijo que la anciana quería compañía

-Si porfavor-

* * *

><p>Bella y Sasha Robinson eran tan distintas como iguales. Sasha tenía el cabello blanquecino en lugar de algun rubio brillante que habría ocupado en su juventud. Era delicada, refinada y paciente; pero prefería la compañía de las mujeres a pesar de haber tenido tres esposos ya difuntos. Tuvo dos hijos: Carmen y Vasili. Carmen se había casado con Eleazar y residían en España. Vasili había muerto con su esposa en un accidente y por eso la señora Robinson cuidaba a sus tres nietas huérfanas: Irina, Kate y Tanya.<p>

Aquella historia había conmovido a Bella hasta las lágrimas; y al contrario, la historia de la familia disfuncional de Bella misma había arrancado algunas sonrisas a la delicada Señora Robinson. Las dos juntas habían pasado la tarde admirando cada flor. Bella había aprendido varios nombres científicos, y cuales eran sus cuidados. Incluso Sasha le había regalado un par de semillas 'sorpresa' para que ella las cuidara con tino y ella pudiese saber que flores contenía.

El sol acaecía, y Sasha considero invitarla a pasar a tomar un café. Antes de que Bella se pudiese negar aparecieron tres hermosas muchachas. La primera de ellas tenía el rostro duro y curtido con desdén. Una coleta con un rubio apagado dejaba limpio su cuello.

-Buenas Noches- saludó la mayor de las nietas Robinson- Buenas Noches Nona

-Buenas noches Irina- dijo Sasha dándole un beso delicado en el rostro fino de su nieta mayor. Esta desapareció por las crujientes escaleras.

Las otras dos, quienes eran _todavía_ más hermosas, aguardaron unos segundos más. Una de ellas, rubia platinada con el cabello lacio y cortado al ras a la cintura agitó la mano amigablemente hacia Bella, como si la conociese e hizo el mismo gesto informal hacia su abuela. Ella no pareció enojarse. La última tenía muchos rulos rubios con ligeros toques fresas, la cara aún más fina, y los mismos ojos de tigresa que sus hermanas

-Buenas Noches - saludó a la Señora Robinson con otro delicado beso en la mejilla. Miró a Bella con amabilidad -¿y ella quien es nona?- dijo a manera de presentación.

-Se llama Holly Platt, es sobrina de la señora Esme Cullen-

-¿De los Cullen- la voz de la rubia pareció titubear. Observó a Bella detenidamente y recordó sus modales- Perdón, soy Tanya Robinson -dijo tendiéndole su sonrosada mano. Bella la aceptó nerviosa.

-Solo llámame Holly- Tanya le sonrio con educación

-Nunca había sabido que los Cullen tenían primas-

-Creo que con las justas hablan de mi ... tía Esme- dijo Bella tratando de sonar creíble. Tanya asintió.

-Sí, los hijos no tienen mucha relación con la madre- le informó la rubia a Bella con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso? Bella empezó a tener sospechas.

-Si me excusan- dijo Tanya - tuve un día agotador. Buenas noches Holly. Buenas noches, nona.

* * *

><p>Bella llegó hacia su casa caminando. Las Robinson eran gente amable y sofisticada, incluso para una ciudad alejada como FairBanks. Abrió la puerta y se dió cuenta de un par de detalles: todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero había velas alrededor de los espejos y olor bastante agradable a rosas. Bella sonrío ¿que estaba sucediendo?. Dos manos se deslizaron y le taparon los ojos. Sintió húmedad en el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja<p>

-¡Edward- ella susurró, mientras el liberaba su visión y ella se daba la vuelta. Un beso rómantico envolvió sus labios.

_-¿donde estan todos? -_susurró Bella.

- No tienes porque usar voz baja - le convino Edward mientras deslizaba sus brazos hacía las caderas de Bella. -Carlisle y Esme ya viajaron... y Jasper se fue a reconciliarse con Alice- dijo Edward acercando su rostro hacia Bella.

-¿Estamos los dos solos?- preguntó Bella con inocencia fingida.

-Totalmente solos- dijo el mordiendo suavemente el cuello de Bella. La castaña ya se sentía derretir por dentro.

-Quiero que cierres los ojos, yo te guiaré- dijo Edward con total seguridad. Bella acató la orden. Lo cierto es que ella hubiese acatado lo que sea. Subió cada escalón torpemente, escuchando las pequeñas risas de él, sintiendo su aliento sobre el cuello. La llevó a su propio dormitorio de Bella.

-Abre los ojos- dijo Edward con ternura. Bella miró su cuarto. Lleno de velas encendidas y plagada de pétalos de rosas.

-_Esto es cursi-_ dijo Bella emocionada y susurrándole a él.

-No, si solo nosotros estamos para verlo- replicó él con convicción y se acercó a Bella a darle un beso tierno y prolongado.

-Te quiero- dijo Bella sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Yo también - y aquello la dejó satisfecha emocionalmente. Bella lo atrajo para darle un beso prolongado y suave. Edward empezó a acariciarle las caderas. Ella ante tal estímulo fue la primera en sacar la lengua a la cavidad del hombre y explorarla totalmente. Ambos apéndices sublinguales se encontraron e hicieron fuego en ambas bocas. Edward bajó más sus brazos, y en cada mano cogió con fuerza una nalga para cada una y atraiéndola hacia su entrepierna, la alzó, por lo cual Bella de forma automática rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del hombre.

Bella sintió el rozamiento con el miembro de Edward, que a pesar de tener ropa en el medio, se sentía dura y totalmente tensa. Bella sentía que cascadas de calor y líquido la preparaban para una invasión más brutal. Edward la tiró hacia la cama y Bella rebotó entre pétalos de rosas. Edward se fue despójando suavemente de sus ropas seguido por la mirada aletargada de lujuria de ella. Bella eróticamente alzó una pierna y con la punta del pie acarició el pecho desnudo de él. Edward esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ante tal descaro. Cuando ella tuviera más experiencia la haría pagar más deliciosamente.

Cuando Edward se quitó la última prenda que le cubría el pene, Bella sintió que se sofocaba de calor. Le intimidó su tamaño y su dureza, parecía a punto de explotar. Edward se acercó como un depredador hacia ella, dejando un espacio entre ellos, y empezó a desabrocharle la blusa y bájandole el sostén lo suficiente para dejarle ver las aureolas de los pezones, le dedicó lamidas tan precisas que Bella y su sexo se estremecieron. Ella solo jadeó quedando en extásis. Quería que él le arrancara el sostén. Edward sin embargo, tenía otros planes. Conciencudamente paró y siguió un camino de besos hasta la parte más sensible de Bella. Se detuvo un momento y le susurró con la voz ya ronca de placer

-¿lista?-

Bella no comprendió en un primer momento. En esa posición lo menos que podía hacer era desflorarla. Entonces sintió como la lengua del castaño tocaba su punto más frágil, tal, que gritó de placer. Era exquisito, no quería que parada. Cada lámida se hacía más rápida y con ellas los gritos de placer de Bella. Edward gruñó; también le latía con fuerza su miembro. Dejó de lamerla y Bella soltó un bufido de desesperación ¿Quien coño le había dicho que pare?

Entonces sintió una pequeña invasión un dedo. Aquello le agarró de sorpresa. Ella ya lo había hecho antes. Entonces entro otro dedo. Bella gimió. Nunca había pasado de un solo dedo.

-Edward- suplicó Bella. Sentía que necesitaba algo más - ¡Edward!

-Que pasa Bella- dijo el con la voz ronca, oscurecida por el placer- ¿quieres algo más?

-_¡por favor!_ - gimió ella tan íntimamente y sintió que ambos dedos la abandonaban. Edward se irguió: la erección estaba a punto de explotar. Le abrió suavemente las piernas y trató de acomodarse, hizo una ligera pausa y miró a Bella, tratando de recobrar un poco de conciencia. Sin embargo la castaña no quería esperar

-¿Bella segura? - dijo él apretando sus labios. Su miembro se lo pedía a gritos. Bella sacudió su cabeza con energía.** Lo deseaba**. Edward se posicionó mejor y entonces empezó a empujar adentro de ella. No cedía. Bella sentía que una punzada le quemaba el vientre bajo. Entró poco a poco, y la sensación era indescriptible: húmedo y apretado.

- ¡Mierda!- jadeó Edward de placer- Bella estas..- no pudo terminar la frase el calor que lo envolvía era demasiado nublador. Bella empezó a gemir de dolor; le quemaba el grosor, y aun no cedía. Edward no aguantó más y enterró su miembro totalmente, terminando de romper la virginidad de Bella, ella lanzó un grito agudo. Edward la observó y beso sus lágrimas

_-Te... prometo que no... te dolerá dentro... de unos ...segundos_ - dijo con mucha dificultad; la humedad de Bella envolviendo su pene no lo ayudaba a ser tierno en ese momento.

Edward empezó a penetrarla suavemente y aumentaba cada vez más, Los gimoteos de Bella se convertían en verdaderos gemidos, conforme la rapidez aumentaba. Edward ya no se estaba moviendo. Se estaba sacudiendo como frénetico, mientras que la castaña gritaba cada vez más fuerte. Creía saber que esos gemidos se pudieron haber escuchado por toda la ciudad. El estaba a punto de estallar y aumentó su fuerza a un nivel casi salvaje y brutal con una última penetrada hasta el hondo de la cavidad íntima de Bella se escuchó un gruñido y un grito entremezclados en sudor que terminó con la explosión de la simiente.

El castaño trató de no dejarse caer encima de Bella, solo sus brazos temblorosos estaban alrededor de ella. La cavidad de Bella latía con fuerza succiónandole aun el miembro, que todavía manaba el líquido seminal. Bella estaba envuelta de sudor

-_Gracias_- dijo la castaña cuando recuperó el habla. Edward aún no salía y le miró a los ojos, brillantes y refulgentes. Él le sonrío resplandecientemente

-Te amo Bella- dijo Edward. Bella sintió que su corazón ya no podría seguir latiéndole con más fuerza, pero así fue.

-y yo a ti-

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO:<strong>

_-Tienes que entender que las Robinson son como de la familia-_

_-A que te refieres_

_-A que Irina es como la madre que si tengo, que Kate es como la hermana que tambien tengo-_

_-Qué gracioso. ¿Y Tanya?._

_-Es mi cuñada de ahora y siempre-_

**VER MÁS (si te gusto esto también te puede gustar):**

_- Entropía de Amor (en mi canal de fanfic)_

_-La Aprendiz (también en el mismo canal)_

**COMENTARIOS:**

**REVIEWS = ACTUALIZACIÓN MAS RÁPIDA (miren que actualicé en menos de una semana =)) Tomates, críticas, aplausos en reviews! :D si me ponen en favoritos también dejen un feedback, sería bueno saber porque les gustó la historia. Los quiero mucho a todos. Trato de contestar absolutamente todo y sobre lo que se viene...empiezan los problemas. de una MANERA MUY DURA (voy advirtiendo por si acaso de una vez)**

**Besitos de colores**

**Sophia**


	4. LA MADRE parte I

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward**con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella & Edward ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando****todo****se enreda si Bella**_**no es exactamente **_**hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO CUARTO: LA MADRE parte I<strong>

**-**Dios, seguro que nadie observa...- dijo una Bella desnuda y totalmente enrojecida por el deseo y placer. Un Edward totalmente desnudo y con el cabello sudoroso sonrío.

-Estamos aprovechando la ausencia de cualquier familiar Bella - dijo y entonces enterró su boca -su lengua- en el punto más sensible del vértice de las piernas de Bella. Ella solo jadeó, feliz. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

-No pares- logro decir con la voz entre-cortada. Edward lamió más lentamente, haciéndole una tortura apropósito. Bella se estaba frustrando y él quería eso. Entonces arremetió con fuerza al clítoris de su pequeña hermana. Bella gritó.

-_OH DIOS_-

Edward que todavía estaba en ese lugar sonrió separándose **un centímetro**.

-No metas a Dios en esto- le recomendó, para volver a su "actividad".

* * *

><p>- Te veo extremadamente feliz- comentó mientras ambos tomaban cervezas sentados en el carro de Edward Cullen, frente a la juguería. Emmett McCarty era el mejor amigo de Edward desde muchos años. Sabía <span>todo<span> de él.

-Es que ella es especial - comentó Edward dando otro sorbo a su jugo. Emmett se carcajeó un segundo.

-Si tío, lo que tu quieras...pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle- dijo hablando con las manos también mientras sostenía tambaleante el jugo - Te estas tirando a tu hermana!-

Edward saltó del capo ligeramente ofendido. Emmett sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible.

-Oh, vamos - dijo Emmett tratando de limar asperezas - No te vas a molestar conmigo por decir la verdad, ¿cierto?-

-Cállate- le espetó Edward- No siento que fuera ella _eso_ -

-Pero ella es_ eso_- resaltó Emmett

-¡Era casi una desconocida para mí! - dijo Edward terminando su jugo y tirandolo con furia al bote de basura.

-¿y ahora no lo es?- dijo Emmett con una mueca.

-¡No!- respondió sin pensar Edward.

-¿y tú para ella? -

- No tampoco - comentó Edward, no quería pensar en Bella como hermana. No podía.

-¿seguro?- dijo Emmett entrecerrando sus ojos - Recien van un mes y medio en esa casa tu madre y tu hermana...

-¿que tiene ver el tiempo? - comentó Edward, volviendo al capó del auto.

-Mucho- afirmó Emmett. Se sentó al costado de Edward aún con su jugo a medio tomar - ¿le has dicho algo sobre Tanya?

-..No- admitió Edward. Emmett cacareó fuerte y eso disgustó al castaño Cullen.

-¡Y ella encima esta en el dominio de la señora Sasha Robinson! Dejas que trabaje con la abuela de tu novia- dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño. El nunca haría esa jugarreta a Rosalie.

-_ex-novia_- acentuó las palabras Edward. Emmett lo miró enarcando una ceja

-Edward, no me rompas las bolas. Terminaste con Tanya una semana antes de que Bella llegara a tu casa-

-Sigue formando parte del pasado.

-Trata de convencerte a ti mismo hermano, en tu propia cabeza que lo que haces esta bien - dijo Emmett meneando la cabeza - lo cierto es que estas cometiendo Incesto-

Incesto. Edward en su propia cabeza ahora había solo una palabra de reflexión:** Incesto**.

* * *

><p>Bella se llevaba muy bien con la Señora <em>Sasha Robinson<em>. Incluso a veces saludaba a Irina. Kate había tenido una charla informativa de lo libre que era Jasper, pero sobretodo: arreglaba las flores con **Tanya**, pasatiempo que ambas parecían compartir. Con la señora Robinson escuchaba historias tan fenomenales y antiguas de su juventud, del papá de las muchachas Vasili y de su hija Carmen que no tenía ni un solo pelo rubio en su cabeza. A Bella le caía muy bien esa familia, pero a veces...

Tanya con su cabello rizo dorado jugaba con unas violetas que adornaba en la enredadera del invernadero de los Robinson. Bella mientras le hechaba agua.

-Holly pásame el regadero - Bella demoró un momento al no reconocer su nombre y le pasó torpemente. Tanya rió con naturalidad.

-Ese definitivamente no es un gen que hayan heredado de los Cullen- comento entre risitas.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de ellos?- preguntó algo intrigada.

-Somos muy unidos los Robinson con ellos...- y bajo la voz para cotillear con Bella -Holly, ¿piensas que Irina esta un poco amargada?

Bella no quiso responder, aunque era afirmativa su imagen en su mente; hizo una mueca y Tanya sonrió.

-Irina quería salir con Jasper- dijo en voz baja Tanya- así que mandó a Kate a ser su "embajadora"

-¿su qué?-

-¡Embajadora!- dijo Tanya olvidando el tono de susurros - la que te ayuda a salir con un chico o ver si ese chico estaba interesado en ella - le explicó mientras acomodaba otras plantas.

-¿y funcionó?- pregunto Bella creyendo ya saber la respuesta.

-Tu que crees - ambas sonrieron - Más bien Jasper le dijo a Kate, que Irina era demasiada_ vieja_ para él, y porqué no mejor **los dos** salían juntos. Y eso hizo _reventar_ a Irina. Y Kate no aceptó a Jasper por deferencia a nuestra hermana, y porque más le gustaba este otro chico.._.Garrett_. Por eso Irina_ nos_ tiene ojeriza a** las dos** por estar tan_ involucradas con los Cullen.._.-

-tu también...- empezó Bella hablar cuando la señora Sasha gritó sus nombres para tomar el té. Tanya dejó de hacer lo que hacia y gritó.

-_Ya vamos nona_- miró a Bella-_ Vamos Holly_-

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella llegó esa noche de casa de los Robinson (Esme y Carlisle viajaron)(<em> -último viaje- según Carlisle<em>) fue a saludar a su "novio" con mucho entusiasmo. Sin embargo, lo rosa y hermosa de su relación de casi tres semanas dio un vuelco cuando Edward se negó a recibir el beso de Bella.

-No - dijo adolorido.

-¿hice algo?- dijo Bella con tono suplicante, mientras intentaba darle otro besito pequeño antes de que Jasper llegara a la casa.

-Bella- Edward la detuvo por los hombros, cogiéndole con delicadeza- tu eres mi...-

-shhhh- dijo Bella fuertemente y le puso mala cara - Pensé que ya no _hablaríamos_ de eso-

Edward la miró exasperado.

-Bella si ERES MI HERMANA-

-¿Y?- contestó con el mismo tono - Somos casi extraños en esta familia dividida en dos...-

Edward la miró atormentado. ¿Como podía ella llevarlo tan fácil? Carlisle le había educado diferente a él. Y Esme a ella.

-Tenemos la misma sangre-

-No pienso cortarnos en pedacitos- dijo burlonamente Bella.

-Bella no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo- comentó Edward alejándose de ella. Bella fue tras suyo insistiendo.

-¿En que momento empezaste a pensar de forma ética?

-¡Desde siempre! ¿ o no recuerdas? - dijo Edward con la mirada sufrida. La castaña por fin tomó conciencia de lo mucho que eso estaba afectándolo.

-En verdad- susurró ya sin seguirle- ¿te importa mucho que sea tu hermana?

-Bastante- respondió él al cabo de unos segundos - No podemos seguir haciendo esto. Esta mal-

Los dos se miraron en silencio.

-¿estas...terminando conmigo?- dijo finalmente Bella dando una gran bocanada de aire. Sentía su pecho sufrir. Edward se quedó en silencio y empezó a subir las escaleras dejando a Bella sola. Sin embargo se detuvo en un escalón y mencionó en voz alta, cansado

-No puedo terminar algo que nunca empezó-

* * *

><p>Bella no entendía un carajo de lo que le había pasado a Edward. Se encerró en su cuarto ¿porque había cambiado de opinión tan radicalmente? Debía haber algo más. Trato de pensar en la estancia, meciéndose en uno de los asientos, tirando uno que otro cabello castaño.<p>

Jasper llegó a hora indeterminada y se sentó con ella en el sofa

-_What's up holly_? - dijo informalmente mientras pasaba un brazo debajo de los hombros de ella. Bella suspiró -¿mal día?-

Bella asintió.

-¿donde esta Eddie?- comentó estirando su cuello.

-En el cuarto del piano, tocando - replico Bella. Ambos escucharon los sonidos atormentados del piano.

-Parece que él te contagió su humor, eh - comentó Jasper frunciendo el ceño. Bella encogió los hombros

-Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo- mentira.

-¿Sasha Robinson te exprime?- dijo incrédulo su hermano menor.

-No- dijo Bella acentuando su ceño. Sasha era un amor de mujer. Y se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Tanya.

-Ehm, Jazz- empezó hablar con otro tono de voz. El rubio si apenas la escuchó.

-escupelo niña-

- Tanya me dijo que Irina quería... - y el rubio la interrumpió con muchas risotadas. Bella se enrojeció un poco.

-¿que cosa?- dijo Bella revolviendose incómoda.

-No había forma de que saliera con Irina Robinson. Es muy estirada- el término le iba perfecto. El rubio prosiguió - pero Kate...Kate está fuerte-

Bella le metió un codazo.

-¡Tienen novios ambos!-

-Si, pero igual admiro su belleza- al parecer el codazo no había tenido ningún efecto en él. Jasper se reacomodó mientras le recogía uno que otro cabello a Bella- Son como de mi familia...

-¿las tres?- pregunto Bella otra vez intrigada.

-Sí-

-¿porqué?

Jasper se separó de ella unos segundos. ¿A que venía tantas preguntas? Hizo una mueca y encogió los hombros.

-Bella debes entender algo: Las Robinson son como de la familia- dijo Jasper con voz de retórica.

-A que te refieres- la intuición de la castaña le llamaba a saber que era eso que los unía tanto.

- A que Irina es como la madre que si tengo - ironizó Jasper- y que Kate es como la hermana que tambien tengo - y le plantó un beso baboso en la mejilla a Bella para reír.

-Que gracioso- Bella se limpió su baba - ¿y Tanya?

-a la bella Tanya- dijo Jasper con falso recuerdo - es mi cuñada de ahora y siempre-

A Bella se le congeló el mundo.

-¿qué? - musitó tratando de que su hermano no se diera cuenta que sus palabras habían surtido efecto en ella.

-Bueno aunque terminaron hace casi dos meses-

-¿dos meses? -repitió Bella como autómata. Ella estaba ahí hacia siete semanas.

-Sí, aunque seguro vuelven. Siempre vuelven...¿Bella otra vez tienes fiebre?

* * *

><p>Bella esperó al día siguiente que el regresará. Le echaría en cara el verdadero motivo por el cual, él la había dejado: Tanya Robinson. Ese día no fue a trabajar con ellas, se excusó diciéndose sentir indispuesta. Cuando el entró, Edward la miró con sufrimiento y dijo:<p>

-Hola-

-Hola-dijo ella fría. Él supuso que estaba así por la última conversación. Entró a la cocina y Bella lo siguió. Tal vez ella aún quería reanudar el romance incestuoso. El debía resistirse a ella.

Bella se estaba conteniendo como nunca. Quería gritar y explotar en ese instante y lo siguió a la cocina.

-¿y volviste?- dijo Bella con un tono ácido. Edward volteó extrañado.

-¿volví a donde?- pregunto pacíficamente.

-Con ella- esa frase salió como veneno.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO del capitulo siguiente (no de la parte II):<strong>

_-Por favor no me dejes sola-_

_-Bella-_

_-por favor- y se acercó a él, y sintió la necesidad de besarle._

**VER MÁS (si te gusto esto también te puede gustar):**

_- Entropía de Amor (en mi canal de fanfic)_

_-La Aprendiz (también en el mismo canal)_

**COMENTARIOS:**

**REVIEWS = ACTUALIZACIÓN MAS RÁPIDA**

**ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente capítulo contiene contenido M de Edward que a muchas no les gustará y bueno cuelgo este pedazo del capítulo porque se me viene la universidad y tal vez me demore en colgar el otro pedazo de capitulo. Se que es corto pero es para ir entonando!**

**Comprendan, estoy enferma :/ , empiezo la universidad y estoy en plena mudanza.**

**Los quiero mucho de verdad**

**Tomates en reviews porfavor**

**Besitos sin engaños**

**Sophia**


	5. LA MADRE parte II

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward**con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella & Edward ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando ****todo ****se enreda si Bella **_**no es exactamente **_**hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO QUINTO: LA MADRE parte II<strong>

-Estas totalmente demente- farfulló Edward mientras Bella lo miraba con rabia.

-¿es por ella no?- le espetó Bella poniéndose en frente de él

-Estas demente - el castaño trató de moverse, pero su hermana se lo impidió.

-Edward...- Empezó Bella otra vez. Él hizo un suspiro de hartazgo y la sujetó por lo brazos.

-Bella, míranos- dijo Edward susurrando muy despacio. Bella abrió los ojos como plato -**Somos hermanos**-

**-Somos desconocidos-**

**-No, Bella HER-MA-NOS-** repitió Edward furioso - Tenemos la misma sangre, lo que estamos haciendo esta muy mal-

-Pero no te importo...-

-Pues ahora sí me importa-

* * *

><p>-¿Porqué estas tan callada? - Jasper le tiró una palomita de maíz a Bella, mientras ambos veían televisión. El rubio miró con una mueca a su hermana. Desde la tarde estaba así - ¿estas con tu periodo o algo parecido?-<p>

-cállate- dijo Bella cruzando los brazos. Todavía pensaba en Edward, porqué el no podía quererla como ella sentía que lo quería.

-Ah ya se que es- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. Bella lo miró desafiante.

-Es por tu cumpleaños-

-¿perdón?- esa respuesta se le salió de la nada a Bella. ¿Quien iba a estar pensando en su cumpleaños?

- Cumples 18 pasado mañana - dijo Jasper con cara de "no seas imbécil" - A puesto que eso de ser legal, te va a encantar

-Como no tienes idea- contestó con acritud Bella.

-Si, eso unirá a mamá y papá supongo...- comentó el rubio tirandole más palomitas de maíz a su hermana. Bella le tiró un almohadazo.

-En verdad, estas bien irritada - dijo Jasper riéndose. Bella miró hacia la ventana que contenía el cielo nocturno. Él debía estar con ella. Seguro.

* * *

><p>- Chicos, buenos días- animó Esme en pleno desayuno familiar. Ella y Carlisle habían pasado juntos todo el viaje en busca de aquel asunto... Y Esme estaba algo ilusionada con su ex-marido, aunque este no se daba ni por enterado. De todas maneras la verdad saldría a la luz esta noche supuso ella. Tenía que estar de buen ánimo<p>

-yo ya me voy ma- comentó Edward levantandose rapidamente de la mesa y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Bella solo observó mientras removía sus cereales.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy día Bella? - preguntó Carlisle de pronto.

-Ehm...si, compañía en la casa de la Señora Robinson - comentó sin muchos miramientos.

-No sabes, pa...esta requetefeliz- ironizó Jasper, mientras levantaba su plato.

-Bueno, necesito que todos ustedes estén en la noche- dijo Carlisle alzando su voz para que Edward oyera.

-Ok-

-Ya-

- Si... papá- comentó Bella dandole un sorbo a su leche

* * *

><p>Bella se entretuvo con la señora Robinson en su invernadero como todos los días. La señora Sasha era un ser encantador, aunque Bella no quería sentir afecto por sus "enemigos de la relacion con su hermano". Vale, se sentía estúpida.<p>

-Hija- la voz de Sasha atrajo de nuevo su atención - Vas a cumplir dieciocho, cierto-

-Si Señora Sasha- dijo Bella mientras miraba hacia las rosas. Bonitas e implacables.

-Debería hacerte un regalo-

-No se tome esa molestia Señora Robinson- excusó Bella

-Tonterías- dijo ella ignorándola - Tengo un libro con plaqué de oro. Creo que te gustará mucho. Es una novela, se llama La Ninfa-

-¿La ninfa?

-si, esa historia es jodidamente enredada- dijo Sasha suspirando - ¿Te importaría subir al tercer piso, ahi esta la biblioteca y traerlo?

-Bueno..no hay problema con que yo...-

-No hija, eres casi parte de la familia-

Bella asintió y entro a la mini-mansión antigua Robinson. La estancia tenía un aire aristocrático, y a pesar de que rechinaban un poco los escalones antiguos, eso no le quitaba la elegancia que poseía. Bella siguió su camino hasta la vieja y conservada biblioteca. Miró cada uno de los libros y vió uno en especial : La Ninfa.

Lo cogió con sus dos manos y le quitó el polvo sacudiéndolo. Empezó a salir de la habitación cuando escucho unas voces familiares

¿Edward?¿Tanya?

-shhh- decía Tanya a un coqueto Edward. Bella se aproximó a la escalera mirando en silencio y rogando que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Edward la besaba. Bella sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón. Edward besaba a Tanya.

La rubia trataba de controlar los besos.

-Edward, ¿no estas siendo un poco bruto?- susurró Tanya mientras Cullen le mordía el cuello.

-¿Que, acaso no te gusta?- dijo un inflamado Edward. Bella se mordió los labios, tenia nauseas. Solo siguió viendo lo obvio.

-Edward..AH- gimió Tanya cuando Edward la subió a un mueble y separándole las bragas, la penetró sin mas movimientos.

Cinco minutos, cinco eternos minutos y pararon. Tanya empezó a arreglarse el vestido y Edward empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-Te veo en el trabajo- le gritó a la rubia. Tanya desapareció por una puerta. Bella empezó a bajar rápidamente con el libro en manos y llegó donde la señora Sasha

-¡hija! ¿porqué estas llorando? - Sasha Robinson se alzó a ver a la joven castaña con cara de sufrimiento y dolor.

-tengo que irme, Señora- logró musitar Bella.

* * *

><p>Bella apenas habia entrado a la casa, directamente a vomitar en el water. Tenía sensación de asco y su corazón roto en mil pedazos ¿Porqué Edward le había hecho eso?<p>

Luego se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar amargamente

-¡Bella!- dijo Jasper quien fue el primero en acercarse

-quiero estar sola- dijo ella ignorando el abrazo de su hermano. Esme entró y la miro con desesperación.

-Bella - y Esme volteó acusadoramente la mirada hacia Carlisle - ¡LE DIJISTE!

-decirme qué- explotó Bella en llanto.

-No he abierto mi boca Esme - dijo Carlisle tenso.

Las puertas sonaron y Bella ya sabía quien entraba.

-¿Estan todos bien?- dijo Edward mirando la escena: Bella tirada llorando tratando de ser confortada por su hermano y con sus dos padres de frente.

-Tenemos que hablar todos- anunció Carlisle con la voz baja

* * *

><p>Bella estaba sentada en un sofá, separada lo más posible de Edward y de Jasper<p>

Carlisle y Esme estaban ambos parados.

-Bella tenemos que decirte algo- comenzó Esme. Bella tenía el rostro desencajado. ¿Que podía ser peor?

-Eres adoptada-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es un capitulo de reconexión. Se que no les va a gustar mucho la idea de Tanya, pero bueno. besos.<strong>


	6. EL PADRE parte I

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward**con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella & Edward ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando ****todo ****se enreda si Bella **_**no es exactamente **_**hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO SEXTO: EL PADRE parte I<strong>

Ella y él querían morirse. Literalmente. _Isabella Swan_, porque aquel era su verdadero apellido quería morir.

_¿Nunca has deseado desaparecer del universo? Como es que todo sucede y esta acaso predeterminado. Me enamoré del hijo. Y el hijo amó a otra._

-Bella por favor - Jasper trataba de reconfortarla. Seguía en esa maldita casa. En Alaska -no me importa no ser tu hermano, tu siempre lo serás para mí...-

Luego de la bomba que habían lanzado los Cullen, Bella rompió en llanto y Edward se quedó paralizado, negando un amor al creerlo ofensivo e incestuoso, para que saber al final de que ella nunca fue su hermana. Nunca se acostó con su hermana. Porque no tenia hermana. En cambio, si se acostó con Tanya.

La castaña lloraba, ya no sabía si era alegría o tristeza o la conmoción de todo su día.

-Jazz en verdad- Bella susurró- necesito estar sola-

El rubio la miro apenado, pero asintió, retirándose del cuarto.

Ella era hija de Charlie Swan, un ex-alcoholico, "muy amigo de la familia" según Esme. Pero en vez de sentir alegría al saber que Edward no era su hermano. Era repulsión, asco.

Lloró un poco más.

-Bella..- dijo una voz familiar.

- ¡Que COÑO quieres!- le espetó la castaña. por toda respuesta Edward entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí con tono lúgubre, porque sabía que era un imbécil. Porque al pensar que ella era su hermana, no podía tener sentimientos hacia ella, y porque se había metido con Tanya.

-Yo sé que esto es bueno, porqué no hicimos nada malo...- empezó el castaño. Bella alzó su mirada.

-Te la tiraste- su voz sono fría. Edward se petrificó ¿Como sabía ella..? - Te la cogiste- y Bella rió amargamente - Yo estaba ahí, trabajaba en la casa Robinson...nosé si lo hiciste a propósito para herirme, pero si es así, pues felicidades lo lograste-

-Bella yo...-

-Vete Edward, tu mismo me dijiste que no hay ninguna relación-

* * *

><p>Los señores Cullen estaban en una situación crítica. Bella estaba en su cuarto desde la mañana, y ahora solo faltaban dos horas para que ella cumpliera dieciocho años exactos, una fecha especial. Edward y Jasper, estaban en la salita de estar un absorto, el otro abstraído. Esme se levantó rápidamente del sofá cuando vio la puerta de Bella abrirse.<p>

-¡Bella! - dijo Esme con entusiasmo lo cual contrastaba demasiado con lo que su hija manifestaba. Bella la miró sin ganas. Carlisle se acercó al igual que Jasper, solo Edward se quedó solo en un sillón.

- Esme, Carlisle- la castaña los miro a ambos - No quiero estar aquí-

Esme la miró como si no comprendiese y Carlisle asintió.

-Estas en todo tu derecho en estar molesta con nosotros Bella..- empezó el doctor Cullen pero Bella lo paró en seco.

-No- dijo ella sin casi abrir los labios - Esme, has sido una gran madre para mí, igual que tu Carlisle, te tengo bastante estima. Pero necesito estar sola... la otra vez vi un departamento en alquiler, creen que me lo quieran arrendar a las 10 de la noche?

-Sé de que departamento hablar- contestó Carlisle- es de los Newton, nuestros vecinos. No hay problema Bella.

-¿me podrías acompañar?- susurró la castaña

-¿ puedo ir ...?- Jasper se había acercado. Bella apretó sus labios y asintió. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Esme

* * *

><p>Era cierto, los Newton no tuvieron inconvenientes de arrendarle el departamento. Era grande espacioso y todo amueblado. Perfecto para ella, para no estar más a lado de él.<p>

-Te gusta, cierto- adivinó Carlisle. Bella asintió.

-¿puedo quedarme a dormir?- preguntó Jasper. Carlisle y Bella asintieron.

-Bueno, a mi se me hace tarde- comentó el doctor Cullen - espero verte mañana, ya sabes cualquier cosa tienes mi número- le dijo con voz amable a su "hija".

* * *

><p>-Bella, bella ¡Despierta! - la castaña abrió los ojos con cansancio, y recordó donde estaba al ver todas las paredes de un color blanco hueso. Despues se fijó en quien había sido su despertador. Jasper estaba con un muffin y una velita encendida prácticamente encima de ella<p>

-Tienes oficialmente dieciocho años - sonrió Jasper. Bella hizo una mueca incomoda -¿que pasa con el espiritu?¡Animo! No todos los días te vuelves legal-

-No todos los dias te das cuenta que no tienes familia- soltó Bella con amargura.

-Eh eh- Jasper empezó a protestar mientras ambos se acomodaban en la cama - Si tienes una familia, simplemente no tenemos la sangre y ya. Pero las relaciones existen...-

"existían" pensó Bella con mucho pesar.

-Happy birthday to you- empezó Jasper

-¿Hey? que haces...- protestó Bella. Jasper ignoró a Bella

-cantándote la canción del cumpleaños- dijo el rubio y siguió cantando hasta la parte final - Ahora pide un deseo y sopla la vela-

Bella lo miro con cara de "es en serio?"

y Jasper solo sonrió.

-De acuerdo- se rindió Bella - tu ganas, déjame pensarlo- pero sin pensarlo sopló la vela. No tenía ningún deseo, y se puso a llorar despacio y luego cuando los brazos de su hermano, o el que había sido su hermano la rodearon explotó con más fuerza.

-Nosé que te tiene así...- susurró Jasper- pero estoy casi seguro de que no se trata del cumpleaños- dijo plántandole un beso en la coronilla.

Bella asintió y lo abrazó, anidándose junto a él. Poco a poco y lagrima a lagrima, se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos despacio. Jasper no estaba ¿que hora era? miró su reloj. Era tarde mediodía, miró su celular: catorce malditas llamadas perdidas de Edward. Tiró el móvil a la cama y se metió a la ducha. Se quedó treinta minutos ahi, con el vapor asomando por su piel. Cogió una toalla y salio descalza de la regadera. Caminó desnuda hasta el comedor y...<p>

-¡RAAAAAAYOS!- Carlisle hizo amago de voltearse para no ver nada, Bella rápidamente se envolvió en la toalla. Los dos estaban rojos como un tomate.

-Perdón, no quise inportunar...pensé que desearías algo de comer en tu día- el señor Cullen se rió suavemente. Bella se ruborizó aun más

-Ahorita vuelvo- anunció Bella regresando a su dormitorio.

-Que no me quepa la menor duda- dijo Carlisle todavía mirando hacia la pared.

Bella se enfundó rápidamente en un vestido y salió para darle el alcance a Carlisle

-Ya estoy..ya puedes..esto..voltear- dijo Bella con voz ronca.

-Como iba a decir- dijo Carlisle con mucha diplomacia - quería traerte comida especial en tu día -

-Oh- Bella se acercó y miró: lasagna. Arrugó su frente. Carlisle le sonrió.

-Fue idea de Esme-

-Oh, ya entiendo- dijo Bella y miro hacia abajo. Sin embargo una mano alzó suavemente su barbilla. Un movimiento muy parecido al que Edward solía hacer con su rostro. Edward, la palabra le dolió más.

-Has llorado- él no estaba preguntando.

-Un poco-

-Que embuste- dijo el con amabilidad- Estas realmente hinchada- Bella hizo una mueca - ¿tanto te hicimos sufrir?-

Bella alejó su rostro y negó efusivamente.

-No..no son ustedes, soy yo.

-No entiendo Bella- y la voz de Edward sonaba tan parecida a la de Carlisle. No lo iba aguantar más.

-Carlisle, vete- dijo con voz muy hosca la castaña. Carlisle la miró tratando de descifrar algo y luego de unos instantes asintió y camino hacia la puerta.

Bella se había quedado petrificada en medio de la sala. Entonces su voz sonó apenas audible

-_Por favor no me dejes sola-_

Carlisle la miró con duda - Bella tienes que decirme que te pasa-

-por favor- rogó Ella. Sentía las lágrimas salirse con la suya. Las sentía recorrer su piel

-Bella no te entiendo... has tenido un comportamiento muy extraño, y se que no he sido el mejor papá-

-no eres mi papá para que me sermonees- balbuceó Bella.

Carlisle calló de inmediato y se acercó a ella y con una mano acaricio la mejilla mojada de Bella

-Bella, no estés triste- ¡Se parecía tanto a él!¿porqué? Bella lo miró con desesperación.

-por favor- entonces Bella se puso de puntitas. Carlisle tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que ella pretendía y retrocedió ligeramente

-Bella no...

-por favor-

-Bella, no estas consciente de tus acciones...- Carlisle retiró su mano y trato de alejarse un poco más. Ella daba un paso a la vez con él.

-por favor- suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos

-Bella- Carlisle apretó sus labios-

_-por favor- _y se acercó a él, y sintió la necesidad de besarle. Carlisle no se movió. Ella fue y le estampó un beso cargado de dolor, de pena, un beso de un amor muerto.

Lo que ella no esperaba era la respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas hasta aqui termina la parte Edward&amp;Bella y comienza la ya obvia Carlisle&amp;Bella. esto es un adelanto :) muchos besos<strong>


	7. EL PADRE parte II

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward**con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella&Carlisle ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando ****todo ****se enreda si Bella **_**no es exactamente **_**hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO SEXTO: EL PADRE parte II<strong>

Bella abrió los ojos, su desnudez estaba cubierta solo por la manta y contempló al hombre que estaba a su costado. Ella que siempre había pensado que era su padre, y nunca lo había sentido así. Y después él le hizo recordar a Edward, porque claro, Edward _sí_ era su hijo. Pero ella no y no había hecho nada malo ¿Cierto?

Alejó pensamientos negativos de su cabeza y contempló al hombre de su costado. Era casi la madrugada, Carlisle tenía el cabello rubio despeinado y su espalda tan lujuriosa se perfilaba sobre la cama mientras que él dormido suavemente, sin emitir sonidos. Recordó cada caricia suya, y sintió un escalofrío. Se había acostado con él. Con el padre de Edward. Suavemente se salió de la cama y se encaminó hacia el baño. Miró su reflejo: estaba absolutamente asustada. Ahora si estaba metida en un buen lío. Se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente cayera sobre ella.

* * *

><p>Carlisle abrió los ojos, tenía el oído muy fino. Pero ¡que diablos habia hecho! Se había acostado con la hija del pobre Charlie Swan. Bella debía estar en la regadera. Carlisle suavemente se levantó y se vistió. Estaba totalmente pensativo. La castaña salió del baño con una bata y miró al doctor Cullen.<p>

-Buenos días- Bella se ruborizó hasta el rincón más intimo que tenía.

-Buenos días- balbuceó ella.

-Creo que sería mejor que me vaya- Carlisle sonaba normal ¿Es que el no iba a decirle nada?

-Creo que sí- dijo Bella con un suspiro. El rubio asintió y la miró ligeramente expectante.

-o...¿Quieres hablar primero? - agregó cautelosamente.

-Pues..- Bella no completó la frase pero asintió con la cabeza.  
>-siéntate- Bella lo obedeció rápidamente sentandose en el filo de la cama. Carlisle caminó hacia ella.<p>

-Lo que ha pasado a noche...yo no debí pérmitirlo- dijo el con voz grave

- pero, yo te seducí- balbuceó Bella

-y yo no opuse resistencia- Carlisle expiró con cansancio -Sí, debería irme-

- No...¿no deberiamos hablarlo mas a fondo?- Bella se atrevió a preguntar Carlisle se tomo su tiempo.

-Creo que nada de lo que pasó ayer este correcto-

-Pero no eres mi padre- farfulló Bella

-Pero podría serlo -

Bella remojó sus labios. Carlisle se plantó cuidadosamente sobre una de las paredes.

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, por cierto-

Bella rió. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Eso ya no importa...¿te puedo ofrecer algo de comer?-

-Bueno- Carlisle frunció el ceño - Si pasé toda la noche aquí, ¿por que no?

Bella asintió y se dirigió a la cocina de su nueva estancia. Abrió el refrigerador. Nada.

-Ehm...no he hecho las compras- susurró Bella. Carlisle se acercó a la cocina -No hay nada para comer-

Carlisle sonrió.

-¿segura?- Bella se alarmó ligeramente. Ese tono de voz, había sido exactamente el preciso para...

-pues...- balbuceó Bella. Carlisle se acercó a ella, de tal forma que Bella quedo arrinconada en una alacena.

Ambos se miraron intensamente. Había una voz interior que le decía a Bella que eso estaba PÉSIMO, pero decidio ignorarla. Carlisle acercó su rostro y la besó castamente.

Bella cerró los ojos y con ambas manos lo atrajó hacia ella.

-Esto esta muy mal- murmuró Bella mientras se besaban.

-No importa- dijo Carlisle con la voz ronca. Tan parecido a Edward. Diablos. Carlisle con un brazo la sentó encima de la alacena. El que Bella tuviera solo una bata ayudó demasiado. La desnudó sin más miramientos. Bella sentía cada caricia como fuego líquido.

Es que Carlisle era un hombre maduro, experimentado. Sabía lo que hacía. Y que_ bien_ lo hacía.

La besó con vértigo y fue bajando suavemente por el cuello mientras con sus dos manos bajaron hasta el trasero de la castaña y la empujaron a su entrepierna dura. Bella emitió un gemido. Definitivamente NO era su hija. Bella no opuso resistencia y con fervor trato de desabrocharle el cinturón del pantalón. Carlisle la ayudó ligeramente, y luego quedó el ponente y totalmente erecto.

Bella abrió sus piernas automáticamente y el con una sola estocada entró provocando un grito excitante. Empezó a penetrarla duramente. Bella jadeaba.

-¿quieres más?- le susurró al lobulo de ella.

-No pares- gimió Bella. El rubio siguió dandole. Cuando el climax estaba a punto de explotar, salió un gruñido de su pecho y el gran gemido que Bella supondría que toda Alaska escucharía.

Carlisle se quedo sin moverse, aun dentro de ella, y Bella descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ya tendría tiempo despues para sentirse culpable y pensar en lo que había hecho.

* * *

><p>-Bella te veo demasiada pensativa- comentó Jasper. Su hermano menor era el único que la visitaba a cualquier hora del día. Ambos estaban acostados en el sofa con palomitas de maíz. Como siempre. Como debía ser.<p>

-Son supociciones tuyas Jazz- dijo Bella haciendose la desentendida. Porqué, que se suponía que le debía decir ¡me tiré a tu papá!¡Dos veces! No, definitivamente, no iba hablar de ese tema.

-Si, claro - dijo él lanzándole una palomita en la cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Y se viene el capitulo el padre parte III, prometo sorpresas y que será largo.<strong>


	8. EL PADRE parte III

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward**con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella&Carlisle ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando****todo****se enreda si Bella****_no es exactamente_********hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO SEPTIMO: EL PADRE parte III<strong>

Los días pasaron y sin darse cuenta Bella había amoblado su departamento, Esme estaba los viviendo en la casa de Cullen, tomando posesión de su antiguo cuarto y siempre con sus viajes de cheff a menudo; Bella después de casi mes y medio, seguía manteniendo en secreto el idilio que tenía con Carlisle. Pero no sin problemas.

Cada vez que podía, Edward trataba de hablar y razonar con ella, pero era muy obstinada. Pero poco a poco cada vez se iba suavizando un poco más. Un día en el que Edward y Carlisle visitaron su departamento para traerle unos bocadillos a Bella, se olvidaron en el coche otra bolsa de chocolates y Carlisle se ofreció tranquilamente a traerlos. En ese lapso de tiempo, Edward volvió acercarse a Bella.

-Porfavor-

-Te he dicho que no-

-¿Porqué no me dejas explicarte? ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? – le reclamó Edward. Bella se sintió atrapada entre él y la mesa. Ella tenía los labios apretados. Era muy difícil pretender que él no le importaba cuando era totalmente al revés.

-Edward…-dijo Bella con voz suave.

-Por favor…-

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo yo…-

-¿Mañana tienes que ir a cuidar a Sasha Robinson no? – Bella lo miró incrédula ¿le estaba hablando de la abuela de Tanya, la chica con la que él se acostó? – Yo te llevo, en el carro, tendremos oportunidad de hablar porfavor –

Bella ya estaba cansada de decirle no. ¿Qué iba a perder? Después de unos segundos asintió

-Vale-

* * *

><p>Ya era noche en Fairbanks. Bella miró a través de la ventana de su cuarto. Y Carlisle se acercó y le besó el hombro. Bella se limitó a esbozar una tibia sonrisa. ¿Había sido una buena idea acceder a la petición de Edward?<p>

-Estas pensativa- apuntó Carlisle -¿Quieres hablar de algo?

-¿Cómo haces aquí para venir de noche sin que sospechen? – dijo Bella cambiando de tema suavemente y volviéndose a él que otra vez se había recostado en la cama. Él era irresistible, miró su pecho desnudo y ese aire de masculinidad que emanaba el patriarca Cullen. Él también la estaba mirando intensamente pero hizo una mueca ante su pregunta y se rió entre dientes.

-Pues bueno, a veces tengo consultas de noche-

-Ah- dijo Bella con cara de sorpresa fingida mientras se recostaba a su lado – Pero esto no es una consulta- replicó mientras acariciaba su pecho. No podía evitarlo.

-No- replicó Carlisle mientras juguetonamente jugaba con una tira de su camisón de seda que él mismo le había regalado.

-¿Y si me siento mal? – dijo Bella sonriendo. Se sentía bien con él, aunque le recordaba mucho a…

-Yo te curaré – dijo Carlisle besándola suavemente y se fundieron en un abrazo que atizó el fuego entre ellos esa noche. Bella dejó de pensar en Edward por unas horas.

* * *

><p><p>

Carlisle se había ido en la madrugada como acostumbraba hacerlo siempre mientras Bella dormía plácidamente. Bella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya era la mañana. Los pájaros cantaban y ella estaba solamente tapada con una sábana de tul de su cama, cortesía de Esme. Apretó los labios, conociendo muy bien a la que había creído que era su madre; Esme parecía esperar una reconciliación con Carlisle, pero si se enteraba de lo que sucedía entre ella misma y Carlisle…Bella no quería ni pensarlo. Se tomó una ducha caliente y se vistió para ir a la casa de los Robinson, ahora se le hacía un poco más difícil hablar con Tanya luego de lo que había sucedido con ella, pero su personalidad hacía difícil odiarla. Tanya Robinson era una dama personificada, casi al igual para la señora que Bella trabajaba, la Gran Sasha y sus hermanas.

Se amarró el cabello en una cola de caballo y se puso un abrigo mientras escuchaba la tonada del timbre, indicando que Edward ya debía haber llegado. Ella suspiró. ¿Sería acaso una buena idea? Suspiró mientras bajaba las escaleras para dilatar el momento.

Edward la esperaba en su carro, el volvo.

-Sube- le indicó abriéndole la puerta. Bella obedeció y se sentó en el asiento copiloto y Edward empezó a conducir en un silencio prolongado y se estacionaron a unas casas de la casona Robinson.

-Bueno – dijo Bella- Accedí a tus deseos. Que tienes que decirme- se dijo sin rodeos. Carlisle le había dado seguridad al hablar y ahora podía responder directamente a Edward, que se preguntaba cual había sido la causa del cambio de Bella.

-Bella, tienes que entender que me sentía terriblemente mal por estar con mi hermana-

-Pero no era tu hermana –protestó Bella interrumpiéndole

-¡Pero yo no lo sabía! ¿Ves? Ese es el punto. Nosotros no sabíamos que no éramos hermanos. Pero lo creíamos y aún así nosotros…Yo me enamoré de ti Bella- Ella sintió cosquillas que trató de ignorar y pensó rápido.

- Y si estabas enamorado de mí ¿Tenías que estar con Tanya? Ni siquiera me dijiste nada sobre ella-

-Fui un imbécil lo sé-

-Si, lo fuiste- dijo Bella con dureza.

- Tanya ya no significaba nada para mí, emocionalmente al menos. Ella es una gran mujer- Bella no podía estar más de acuerdo – Pero no creí necesario contártelo porque ya no teníamos ninguna relación amorosa…-

-¿ Y porqué…?-

-Tenía que olvidarme de mi hermana y de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella de alguna forma- Bella se sintió herida y recordó que ella estaba haciendo prácticamente lo mismo con Carlisle. Asintió.

-Te entiendo- susurró.

-¿Me entiendes? –dijo Edward ahora sorprendido y entonces agarró una mano fervientemente de ella – Bella, debes saber que te amo – Ella sintió que el aliento se le escapaba al oírlo decir eso y lo miró. Sintió cielo e infierno juntos.

-Amarte como te amo…que mi corazón nace y muere junto a ti- y Edward se fue acercando hacia Ella, que cada vez sentía que el mundo se le derretía en los pies.

-¿Bella me amas? – dijo Edward a solo escaso centímetros- solo quiero saberlo, y si no sientes nada por mí, te juro que no vuelvo a buscarte de esta forma nunca más-

-Edward…yo – Bella no resistió sus impulsos y lo besó por toda respuesta, empezaron a besarse frenéticamente en el coche. Edward acarició los cabellos castaños de ella. Había esperado tanto para besarle de nuevo, para tocarla de cierta forma y ella parecía tan dispuesta a él. Se seperaron un poco.

-Ya no tienes que responderme- sonrió tímidamente a él.

-Yo yo…- " Yo todavía no te he respondido" pensó Bella pero no lo dijo, en vez de eso le soltó lo obvio – Tengo que ir a la casa de Sasha…así que vamos – dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire y difícilmente separando sus manos del cuello de él. Edward sin embargo, estaba más que satisfecho. Asintió y condujo un poco más y ambos bajaron.

-Te dejaré en la puerta- le explicó a Bella que lo miraba inquisitiva. Ambos caminaron a través del hermoso patio lleno de rosas sonrientes y tocaron la puerta. Y quién abrió sorprendió a ambos.

-¿Esme?- dijo Bella confundida ¿Qué hacía ella en la casa de los Robinson? Esme parecía contrariada y los miró a ambos. Bella sintió pánico unos segundos ¿Qué había pasado?

-Que bueno que estas aquí Edward – dijo Esme – No sabes el embrollo que has causado-

-¿Yo?- dijo Edward sorprendido. Bella lo miró y los tres entraron a la gran casa Robinson. En la sala Tanya estaba llorando, Sasha estaba con la mirada severa y Jasper estaba en otra silla con la cara muy seria. Las hermanas también estaban allí con los rostros apenados.

-¡Edward! – exclamó Tanya sin moverse ante la dura mirada de Sasha.

- Es hora que se hagan responsables de sus actos- dijo Sasha fríamente – si hacen cosas de adultos, absténganse a las consecuencias- dijo ella. Bella no estaba entendiendo nada ¿Qué…?

-Estoy embarazada- dijo Tanya mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus hermosas mejillas. Edward y Bella se paralizaron. Ella sintió que al mundo le faltaba aire. ¿Tanya estaba embarazada? Y suavemente miró a Edward que parecía en shock. Y él ..él…

- Esta clase de eventos no los tolero en mi casa- anunció Sasha – Jovencito- miró a Edward- te entregó a mi nieta para que la cuides durante su embarazo. Ser padres no es juego –

Edward estaba mudo. Sentía la garganta seca. Esme empezó.

-Lo siento mucho señora Robinson… nosotros no teníamos ni idea-

-Nosotras tampoco – le cortó Sasha.

Jasper miró a su hermano y le habló en mudo "_Eres un idiota. ¿Dónde esta tu móvil? Te llamamos cien veces_". Edward se separó del lado de Bella y Tanya se levantó de su asiento y llorando lo abrazó. Bella sentía que sus piernas le flaqueaban y sin decir palabra dio media vuelta y salió aunque aún escuchaba voces en la casa Robinson.

No sabía que su voz se había quebrado, que sus ojos brotaban lágrimas y llamó a la única persona que podía ayudarla.

-¿Carlisle?¿Carlisle?- hiperventiló por el teléfono móvil

_-¿Bella estas bien?-_

-¡No!- sollozó Bella- ¿Dónde estas? Necesito verte-

-_Estoy en Casa Cullen…-_

-Voy-

* * *

><p><p>

Carlisle le abrió la puerta preocupado y Bella se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Edward!¡Edward embarazó a Tanya!- sollozó la castaña en el pecho del patriarca rubio.

-Losé- dijo Carlisle acariciando su cabello castaño.

-¿Lo sabías? –

-Me enteré esta mañana – dijo Carlisle en un suspiro. Bella se separó de él entre lágrimas.

-Tengo que confesarte algo- dijo con desesperación. Carlisle la miró significativamente y luego denegó.

-No me digas que yo te…-

-¡No! – Dijo desesperadamente Bella- Estoy bien…-

Carlisle no lograba entender porqué le afectaba tanto la noticia hasta que…

-Estoy enamorada de Edward- Bella confesó finalmente.

Carlisle la miró y luego de mirarse unos segundos asintió.

-Debe ser duro para ti – dijo suavemente el doctor. Bella no podía creerlo. Aún con todo, Carlisle Cullen era bondadoso como ningún otro. Y eso la hizo llorar más, sintiéndose culpable y miserable.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

-Esta bien Bella… no estoy enojado-

-Lo siento en verdad-

El la estrechó hacia él. Y Bella lloró. Luego con una mano Carlisle le alzó la barbilla como solía hacerlo los Cullens y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te prometo que todo va estar bien sí? – dijo Carlisle y Bella asintió aguardando sus lagrimas y él le dio un corto beso - ¿entendiste? Todo va a estar bien – y la volvió a besar. Bella le rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello y lo besó fuertemente sintiendo la necesidad de tener cerca a alguien en su cuerpo. Un grito furioso interrumpió el beso.

-¿PERO QUE COÑO SIGNIFICA ESTO?-

**CONTINUARÁ**


	9. EL BESO

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward**con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella&Carlisle ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuandotodose enreda si Bella_no es exactamente_hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO NOVENO: EL BESO<strong>

TODOS, LITERALMENTE TODOS, se encontraban ahí en la entrada de la Casa Cullen mirándolos en estado de crisis. Tanya no entendía lo que estaba viendo ¿Qué hacía Holly Platt besando a su tío? La cara de Jasper sin duda era la más gráfica, sin embargo Esme y Edward tenían los rostros desencajados. Esme había creído que próximamente ella ocuparía un lugar nuevamente en la familia y en el corazón de Carlisle. Y fue ella precisamente quién gritó.

-¿QUÉ COÑO SIGNIFICA ESTO?-

Carlisle y Bella se separaron demasiado tarde. Todos habían visto el beso que se habían profesado. Un beso que habían mantenido en secreto por casi dos meses.

-Esme…- dijo Carlisle. Él se había dado cuenta de las pretensiones de Esme semanas atrás, pero prefirió desentenderse del asunto y esperar a que Ella misma se desengañara y finalmente olvidara alguna posibilidad de reconciliación. Aunque por lo visto eso no había sucedido.

Por toda respuesta Esme fue directamente y abofeteó a Bella ante el asombro de casi todos, y el espanto de Tanya que sujetó con fuerza el brazo de el padre de su bebé.

-Ed, no entiendo nada – susurró aprehensiva. Pero el castaño estaba ahí parado sin decir nada, sin mover un músculo.

Tardíamente los dos miembros rubios de la familia Cullen trataron de detener a Esme. Bella no atinó a dar una respuesta coherente. Esme jamás la había tocado un cabello.

-¡ZORRA!¡ ESE ES TU PADRE! - le gritó la mayor de la escena ya sin controlarse y dejando que sus nervios controlen toda su personalidad. Jasper trataba de sujetarla, aunque Carlisle le sujetaba ya ambas manos.

-Cálmate- le indicó el doctor Cullen. Por toda respuesta Esme lo miró furiosa.

-¡Te tiras a tu hija! PUERCO – le escupió Esme en la cara.

-Mamá por favor…- Jasper no podía contenerla mucho tiempo más. Bella empezó a respirar agitadamente siendo protegida por Carlisle ¿La habían descubierto? Todavía no lo asimilaba.

-TE QUIERO FUERA DE AQUÍ BELLA SWAN- Le gritó Esme – y a ti también, maldito – siseó, zafándose por fin de las manos de su hijo menor y empujando con fuerza a Carlisle, mientras se dirigía como una tormenta hacia el cuarto de arriba.

Tanya miró toda la escena con horror. Aun no comprendía mucho, pero ya empezaba a encajar algunas piezas.

-¿Qué significó todo eso, Bella? – Jasper trató de que su "hermana" reaccionara pero Bella estaba en estado de shock profundo. Las lágrimas no la dejaban ver y entonces lo miró a él.

Edward estaba petrificado sin decir nada, pero se soltó suavemente de Tanya y salió de la Casa Cullen. Detrás de él, iba quién pudo haberla hecho olvidarlo durante casi dos meses.

Jasper se acercó a Bella

-Te voy a llevar a tu casa – dijo casi con voz monótona, haciéndola caminar a la puerta trasera.

* * *

><p>Cuando Carslile miró hacia el piso tratando de encontrar una solución a todo, alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Edward. Y recordó lo que Bella le había dicho instantes antes ¿Edward sentía lo mismo por ella? Por la reacción de su hijo, no necesitaba la respuesta.<p>

Su primógenito salió rápidamente de la casa Cullen luego de la escena de Esme y él no dudo en seguirlo.

-¡Edward aguarda! – dijo Carlisle con voz firme caminando a paso rápido dándole el alcance a Edward.

El aludido se detuvo y miró hacia el suelo mientras se daba la vuelta para encararse con su padre.

-¿hace cuanto tiempo llevan escondiendo esto? – pregunto Edward siendo incapaz de mirarlo.

- Yo no sabía los sentimientos que ambos se guardaban recíprocamente, Edward- dijo Carlisle.

Eran dos hombres, con diferencia de edades, con cabellos y ojos distintos, uno rubio y de ojos azules, el otro castaño y de ojos verdes. Sin embargo tenían ese aire de suficiencia masculina que caracterizaba a todos los hombres Cullen. Ambos tenían la misma altura. Pero uno estaba destrozado por adentro y el otro trataba de comprenderlo.

-Nunca los dije porqué pensé que ella era mi hermana…- empezó Edward y alzó su rostro con furia hacia Carlisle – Y tú su padre…¿Y te acostabas con ella?-

-No fue algo que planeamos- dijo Carlisle enfrentando a su hijo.

-¿Y tu crees que yo sí? ¿Sabes lo duro que fue para mí tratar de olvidar a Bella? ¡Nunca lo conseguí y cometí un terror imperdonable con Tanya! Pero tú eres mi padre…y ella…- Edward se exaltó y se calló.

-Entiendo como te sientes…-

-TU NO ENTIENDES NI UNA MIERDA- le gritó al fin Edward desatando su cólera – No me las des de padre moralista, que no lo eres. Yo AMO a Bella. Muero por esa mujer…y ella, me traicionó contigo…-

-No la juzgues- pidió Carlisle. Sin embargo Edward ya no lo escuchaba.

-Le supliqué estas últimas semanas que me amara de nuevo, tratando de que perdonara un error que creía que era insuperable…- y bajó la voz – y ella buscó refugió en los brazos de mi padre…- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Silencio.

-Ninguno de los dos vale la pena. Síguetela cogiendo. Yo ya no la quiero más – sentenció el hijo mayor de los Cullen.

* * *

><p>Bella lloraba por todo y nada a la vez. Jasper amablemente y como un caballero la había dejado en su casa sin hacer ninguna referencia, aunque ella estaba segura de que él la estaba juzgando.<p>

Bella lloraba por Esme. Siempre la había considerado su madre, incluso hasta ahora, aún cuando biológicamente no lo era. Pero ahora ella la odiaba por Carlisle.

Bella lloraba por Edward, primero por el bebé de Tanya y ahora…Dios Santo, no podía creer que todo hubiese desembocado en aquella situación.

Caminó hasta su sillón rojo en la sala de estar y se hechó a llorar durante varias horas. Bella tampoco sabía que debido a la presencia de Tanya, y por consecuente el conocimiento de las Robinson de aquella pelea familiar, ella pronto sería comidilla del pueblo.

Escucho que la puerta se abría. No tuvo ni adivinar quién era. Lo sabía por descontado. No alzó la vista cuando lo escuchó entrar a la sala de estar donde ella se encontraba y menos cuando depositó las llaves en la mesita.

-Supongo que esto es el fin…-

-Lo siento tanto, Carlisle-

El rubio meneó la cabeza y se sentó a su costado. Bella no resistió y lo abrazo llorando.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Edward me odia…nos odia-

Carlisle no dijo nada. Mala señal.

-Y Esme…-

-Esme esta furiosa…eso es todo…Dormiré esta noche en un hotel. Te sugiero que no contestes llamadas, ¿de acuerdo? – y le alzó la barbilla para que la miráse. Bella asintió. Carlisle era increíblemente dulce a pesar de todo.

-Te quiero Bella, como una persona en sí – dijo Carlisle suspirando – Pero sabes que esto es el fin de estas semanas, lo sabes ¿cierto? –dijo sin dejar el tono dulce. Bella agitó suavemente la cabeza. El doctor se separó de ella y se levantó para irse.

-Carlisle- le llamó por ultima vez Bella. El rubio se detuvo y la miró tranquilo.

-Gracias por todo-

* * *

><p>Sonó el timbre de su apartamento. ¿Iba a ver quién era? ¿Y si era Edward? Bella brincó de sus sábanas pero el terror la invadió…¿Si era él? Que iba a decirle… Carlisle le había advertido que por ahora no mantuviera contacto con nadie. Se apretó los labios.<p>

Era bastante tarde, solo alguien importante podía ir casi a medianoche a tocar a su departamento. Descalza caminó sin hacer ruido y abrió la puerta.

-Hola-

**CONTINUARÁ**


	10. EL BEBE parte I

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward **con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando todo se enreda si Bella _no es exactamente _hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DECIMO: EL BEBE parte I<strong>

Había pasado casi tres meses desde aquel fatídico día donde Bella había aprendido que el hombre que ella amaba o creía amar iba a ser padre de una hermosa bebé que iba tener facciones de muñeca de porcelana, debido a que su madre Tanya Robinson, era la perfección hecha mujer. O al menos eso creía Bella. Ese día también le dijo un tibio adiós a su gran segundo idilio: Carlisle Cullen. No pudo buscar a alguien más parecido que a Edward.

En palabras de la propia Bella hacer el amor con el hijo fue lo mejor que le ha sucedido, pero cuando sintió otra piel, la del doctor, lo sintió terriblemente parecido al del castaño. Se parecían tanto en varias formas, pero Carlisle era definitivamente más maduro y dulce. Así cuando terminaron a Bella le costó un poco más asimilarlo.

En esos tres meses muchas cosas habían cambiado dramáticamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tres meses antes<em>**

-Hola-

Bella lo miró perplejo ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Miro al muchacho con sus valijas, con el pelo desordenado, esos ojos aguamarinas tan bonitos, de pie en la entrada de su departamento ¿Qué acaso no había sido testigo íntimo de la desgracia más reciente de Bella?

Él la miró. Si, había llorado bastante, la delataban sus ojeras y el brillo de sus ojos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Vaya embrollo que había desatado la castaña. Se despeinó un poco su cabello rubio y sus expresiones se tornaron divertidas cuando la volvió a mirar. Entró firmemente al departamento.

-¿Y bien donde duermo? – preguntó Jasper considerando si el sofá o la cama de Bella eran más cómodas, o _apropiadas_.

-¿Qué? ¿Jasper tu no me odias?- dijo Bella que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallarle la cabeza de tantas emociones. ¿Qué hacía su rubio hermanito en su departamento a la medianoche?

-¿Por qué te habría de odiar? – preguntó Jasper arqueando las cejas – De hecho, yo ya sabía lo de Edward…pero lo de mi papá fue…bueno, si me sorprendiste enormemente – asintió Jasper para sí mismo.

Bella lo miró confundida ¿Ya sabía lo de Edward cómo? Formó sus labios para preguntarle, pero él se le adelantó como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-No soy idiota Bella, vivía con ustedes, tú ibas a su cuarto… No hay que ser un genio – encogió sus hombros y se apoyó en una pared – Pero definitivamente no sabía lo de mi papá. Mierda, yo nunca hubiera hecho algo así –

Bella sintió una punzada con la última frase de Jasper y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentía tan culpable… El rubio no quería verla reaccionar así, entonces se levantó y abrazó a su hermana, apoyando su castaña cabellera en su pecho – No lo dije para que te sintieras mal-

-pero me siento mal – dijo Bella dejando escapar un jadeo y una lágrima – Lo de Edward…lo de Esme…Carlisle-

-En verdad no he visto a Edward, pero con Tanya ya tiene su problema – comentó Jasper de manera práctica. Porqué así veía las cosas – Esme…- Jasper suspiró fuertemente y Bella lloró un poco más

– No sé…tu la conoces mejor que yo, pero esta _peor_ que enfadada-

-Nunca me va a perdonar…- Jasper ignoró su comentario.

-Carlisle se fue de la casa. Pero tendrá que volver, digo, es **su** casa-

Entonces Bella se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle y se apartó ligeramente del pecho del rubio.

-Espera… ¿Qué haces aquí con estas maletas? –la preguntó confundida y sintiéndose completamente idiota. Eso debió preguntar desde un gran inicio.

-Me quedo aquí, obviamente- la soltó y con un pequeño saltó se sentó en el sofá, estirándose a su gusto. Bella se limpió las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

-No-

-¿No? Intenta desalojarme hermanita- carcajeó Jasper mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Es que no lo entiendo… ¿porqué quieres hacerme compañía? – Bella se sentó a un lado de él.

-Mira, te lo pongo sencillo: Ahora mismo mi padre debe estar en un hotel, Edward debe estar hecho un imbécil en la casa al igual que Esme; pero mañana y los siguientes días, papá volverá a la casa. Y no solo él, Tanya se mudará con ellos ya que la latosa de Sasha se las da de moralista y la ha desalojado ¡A su propia nieta con un bebé dentro! Entonces… ¿Quieres que viva con Esme y Carlisle discutiendo juntos, mi cuñada en cinta y a Edward amargado y detestando a papá? No quiero estar en medio de ese caos, y créeme linda, tu no eras mi primera opción, pero si me mudo con el bombonazo de Alice, ella creerá que me domina o pensará que soy algo serio, y yo soy un espíritu libre, no tengo ataduras. Y con Kate no puedo, porque Sasha no lo permitiría-

Bella empezó a absorber las palabras de Jasper.

-Aunque te diga que te tienes que ir, igual no me harás caso ¿cierto? – dijo Bella derrotada.

- Vaya, ya estas empezando a parecerme más inteligente – Jasper se incorporó y le sonrió genuinamente – Mi compañía es excelente. Y cocino –

-Lo habrás heredado de Esme. A mí se me da fatal – comentó Bella con tono triste.

-Anímate – dijo Jasper cambiando su tono de voz – Ya verás como todo mejora-

* * *

><p>Bella estaba viviendo con Jasper en su apartamento. Él había tenido razón en casi todo. Para empezar había mejorado mucho su relación con ella. Se llevaban como la arena y el mar. Bella podía estar de todos los humores posibles, pero el rubio siempre era el mismo, el <em>espíritu libre<em> que él se había autoproclamado. Aunque como _buen hombre_ que Jasper era – o él lo decía así, según Bella- , trajo muchachas a la casa, sin el permiso de la castaña, que luego se convirtieron en pequeñas peleas que ellos tenían.

_-¡Deja de traer zorras a la casa! – dijo Bella tendiendo la cama. Jasper y él compartían cuarto, pero el dormía en otra cama. Y lo peor era despertar mientras su hermano estaba a dos metros de distancia "jugando" con su amiga de turno._

Pero en sí, no tenían ningún problema en convivir. Durante esos tres meses, las vacaciones acabaron y Jasper comenzó su último año en la escuela. También Edward y él cumplieron años. Bella no estuvo presente para el de Edward. Pero sabía noticias acerca de la familia Cullen.

Esme se había empeñado en no dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera el saludo a pesar de que se encontraran casualmente en el mercado, en el centro o simplemente porque Jasper las unía en contra de sus voluntades. En vez de eso, Esme abrió una cafetería muy cerca al colegio público del rubio, así que empezó a ganar dinero también en FairBanks. Carlisle, efectivamente, regresó a la casa. La relación que él mantenía con Esme permanecía desconocida para Bella, ya que ella no se atrevía a preguntarle. El doctor Cullen seguía yendo a visitarla, aunque ahora con menos frecuencia y con la presencia de Jasper.

Ellos habían terminado, pero a veces se daban besos dulces y tiernos, que siempre cortaban para no causar más revuelo y aparte por que Jasper no era tonto. Sabía cuando había sucedido porque Bella tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel. Se le notaba cuando lo había besado y cuando no. Así que los besos disminuyeron hasta que se extinguieron y los tres podían comer en la mesa del departamento de la castaña con aparente tranquilidad.

Sobre Edward, Jasper sutilmente le soltaba noticias. Ahora que tenía veinte años, Edward retomó sus estudios en la preparatoria a la par que su trabajo a medio tiempo, lo cual lo dejaba con poco tiempo para ocuparse de sí mismo y cuando tenía tiempo, se ocupaba de las necesidades de Tanya Robinson que ahora lucía una pancita de cinco meses y sabía que sería niña: Audrey Cullen Robinson.

Bella increíblemente conservó su trabajo con la señora Sasha. A pesar de que el vecindario entero hablaba de la muchachita de cascos ligeros que se había acostado con alguien que podía ser su padre, Sasha decidió no parecer chismosa y conservarla, también porque la muchacha esa le brindaba noticias sin que se las pidiera y le agradecía mucho, porque el orgullo de la Señora Robinson era no preguntar por su nieta, pero Bella le dijo suavemente y con gran alegría que su primer nieto sería más bien nieta y que estaba creciendo sana y fuerte.

* * *

><p>Entró a la librería buscando libros para leer. Se había acostumbrado a que cuchichearan cuando la veían en cualquier lugar público y al parecer la zona especial de libros clásicos no era la excepción. Pero el tendero era amable y la trataba sin ninguna malicia.<p>

Bella buscó en la sección de terror. Quería los poemas de Edgard Allan Poe. No muy convencida cogió uno de tapa oscura de color verde. Empezó a mirar las páginas evaluando la calidad y camino sin ver por donde se dirigía y chocó contra un grupo de personas.

-¡Discúlpenme! – susurró alzando la vista y el alma se le fue a los pies. Esme, Edward y Tanya estaban con libros en sus manos. Edward también palideció un poco y la joven futura madre sintiendo la incomodidad de la atmósfera fue la primera en saludar.

-¡Hola…Bella!- dijo Tanya que la había conocido como Holly y que sentía la tensión reinante entre los Cullen y y la joven Swan.

-Hola Tanya- respondió Bella con un tono débil -¿Cómo va la bebé? –

La rubia le sonrió y le brillaron los ojos. A Bella le dolió un poco la felicidad que irradiaba.

-¿Sabes que será niña? – preguntó muy ilusionada la rubia. Bella asintió y Edward bajó la vista. Esme llamó la atención con su voz.

-¿Pagamos? – dijo haciendo alarde de no mirar a Bella. Pero estaba totalmente distinta. No había hostilidad en sus palabras. La castaña recordó cuando la abofeteó y por inercia se llevo una mano a la mejilla.

Edward asintió y se llevó a Tanya sin mirar a Bella. Esme la miró unos segundos.

-Hola Bella- dijo por fin, la aludida abrió los ojos. ¿Se estaba dirigiendo a ella? Porque la castaña sabía lo rencorosa que podía ser su madre…

-Hola Esme – dijo Bella aún atónita.

-¿puedes acompañarme afuera de la tienda? Tengo que decirte algo – dijo Esme visiblemente incómoda. Bella se sorprendió aún más ¿Era Esme quién la estaba hablando?

-S-si claro – tartamudeó ella por la sorpresa y depositó el libro oscuro en la sección infantil y acompañó a Esme a la salida de la tienda.

-Mira Bella- dijo Esme apenas puso un pie afuera de la tienda. Tenía la urgencia de hablar porqué ella luego se enredaría y no diría las cosas que sentía y …- Perdón por haberte golpeado – soltó azoradamente. Bella también se encendió como un foquillo.

-Ehm, tenías todos los derechos de pegarme Esme –respondió Bella mirando de pronto hacia el vitral de la tienda y encontrándose con la mirada inquisitiva de Edward. Sintió una punzada en su estómago.

-No, no tenía derecho…- Esme se revolvió incómoda- De hecho, lo hablé con Carlisle – pronunciar su nombre delante de Bella no ayudaba a sus nervios – Fui una tonta al creer que podría resurgir algo entre nosotros…pero hace diez años terminamos y desde entonces cambiamos mucho y la verdad yo…-

-Para- pidió Bella. Esme la miró confundida –Tu me criaste. Tú siempre serás mi madre y yo te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte. Pero no creo que las cosas vuelvan ha ser las mismas de antes entre nosotras-

Esme soltó unas lágrimas cuando escucho esto y miró hacia otro lado inspirando con fuerza – Lo sé Bella, sé _a quién crié_, y por eso quería hablar contigo. No quiero que me guardes rencor alguno-

-No lo hago, y espero de corazón que tu tampoco a mí – Bella y Esme se miraron y esbozaron unas pequeñas sonrisas.

-¿Yo te pago tu libro, vale? – dijo Esme agitando sus manos hacia la tienda.

* * *

><p>Bella sonrió con el libro de Edqard Allan Poe en la mano. Su reconciliación con Esme había sido algo que le había iluminado el día. Subió las escaleras hasta la puerta de su departamento. Metió las llaves en la cerradura y escuchó que alguien subía rápidamente las escaleras y le daba el alcance.<p>

-¡Bella aguarda!- dijo una voz jadeante. Bella se volvió en redondo y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¡Edward! – dijo Bella mientras sentía escalofríos que le recorrían los brazos. El castaño recuperó el aliento y la miró profundamente. Ella se revolvió interiormente. Él la había seguido desde la librería.

- Yo también quiero hablar contigo- declaró con sus ojos verdes fijados en ella. No había precisamente amabilidad en su voz. Y sí algo Bella había adquirido con Jasper, era su frescura para decir las cosas como son.

-Si vienes a decirme que me odias, ya lo sé – dijo Bella apretando sus labios.

-_Debería_ odiarte- le respondió el mordazmente. Bella se rió amargamente y él la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Bueno estamos a mano – declaró Bella- tu embarazte a Tanya…-

-Y tu te acostabas con mi padre, Claro, lo entiendo… ¿tenías que darme una lección no? – dijo Edward con amargura. Bella se alteró ligeramente.

-No quería darte ninguna lección –balbuceó tratando de conservar la calma. Él hizo lo contrario.

-Vaya, he tenido guardado esto por tanto tiempo – y se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella – Dime porqué-

-Porqué qué – replicó Bella sujetando con fuerza su libro recién comprado.

-¿Él fue mejor que yo? – siseó Edward y se acercó aún más a ella. Su aliento golpeó a Bella como una bofetada y jadeó – Que tal…¿se encargó de borrar todas las caricias que te di con sus manos?¿Porqué me hiciste esto Bella?- sus manos se alzaron y cogieron las encendidas mejillas de la castaña que ahora lo miraba asustada ¿Él le iba a pegar? Sentía que no conocía a ese Edward que estaba con ella, casi a unos centímetros de su boca, de su rostro.

- Porqué me dices esto…- suplicó Bella mirando hacia abajo mientras una lágrima caía en su mejilla izquierda. Edward reparó en ella y con su dedo la limpio suavemente. Sentía una mezcla de cólera y ternura.

-¿Nunca pensaste en mí cuando estabas con él?¿ Nunca pensaste cuando tus labios presionaban mi cuello, cuando sentía tu corazón cada vez que te recostabas en mi pecho?¿Cuando te echabas conmigo y yo te sostenía en mis brazos?- la voz de Edward se fue apagando. Bella lo miró con fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>


	11. EL BEBE parte II

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward **con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando todo se enreda si Bella _no es exactamente _hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DECIMO PRIMERO: EL BEBE parte II<strong>

Edward sostenía el rostro de Bella en sus manos. Ella estaba embelesada y asustada a la misma vez. El pudo ver sus ojos chocolates totalmente llenos de lágrimas. ¿Seguía enojado con ella? Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, como solía recordarla; con los sentimientos que afloraban de ella de manera _tan obvia_ que sabía que él estaba provocando en ella esa reacción.

Respiró el mismo aire que ella y se acerco intercambiando miradas entre sus ojos y sus labios, y finalmente estos últimos ganaron. Bella dejó de respirar y cerró los ojos provocando que cayeran lágrimas. Noventa días sin probar esos labios. Noventa días que Edward sabía lo de Carlisle…y ella lo de Tanya.

Bella rompió suavemente el lazo empujando ligeramente a Edward.

-Por favor no- musitó en voz baja y abrió sus ojos a mirar el rostro del castaño que tenía los ojos cerrados y asintió con la cabeza alejándose.

-¿Amas a Carlisle?- preguntó Edward. Bella no concebía que aún así el le preguntara aquello, inspiro con fuerza y se alejó de él, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Si, lo amo- dijo Bella con fuerza, mientras ella misma se secaba las lágrimas. Edward la miró con decepción – Pero eso en realidad, no debería importarte Edward – Bella se arregló unos mechones que sobresalían de su cabello recogedio.

-Me importa porqué yo sí te amo…y me duele que me hayas…que hayas estado con Carlisle-

Bella lo miró con furia y no resistió más.

-¿Sabes qué Edward Cullen? Tu eres la persona menos indicada para decirme eso – le espetó la castaña frunciendo su ceño – Ahora mismo estas acá diciéndome cuanto me amas e increpándome el hecho de que ame a Carlisle… pero lo cierto, es que en tu hogar hay una muchacha a la que utilizaste para "olvidarme" y que espera una bebé tuya que esta creciendo y te llamará papá – ella no había notado que había alzado la nota de su voz – Nada de esto hubiese pasado, si no te la hubieses dado de moralista y haber aceptado que me amabas en el momento indicado- Edward palideció – Amo a Carlisle tanto como amo a Jasper, así que deja en paz ese tema. Lo nuestro es imposible – condenó Bella – No me vuelvas a besar jamás, lo nuestro es una ilusión perdida. ¡Yo te amé locamente! Pero ahora, te pido que no pienses más en mí… -bajó su voz – Ya no quiero que me mires, ni que me beses. Me molestan tus caricias y todo lo que hablan de mí…por eso ya…déjame libre, quiero vivir tranquila porque cada vez que te miro yo...Yo pienso y ¡NO QUIERO PENSAR EN TI! Así que por favor… - se detuvo, estaba exaltada- Vete, Edward-

Edward la miró con los ojos tristes.

-¿Edward que haces aquí? – Jasper miró frunciendo el ceño intercalando miradas entre su hermana y su hermano. Había llegado justo momentos después de que Bella terminara de hablar y verlos a ellos juntos, en la puerta del apartamento no le hacia mucha gracia.

-El ya se iba, Jasper – comentó Bella con la voz calmada, dándoles la espalda y terminando de abrir la puerta. Edward miró al rubio y asintió mientras se alejaba sin despedirse. Jasper se apresuró a entrar al apartamento mientras Bella sacaba el libro tratando de no mirar al rubio.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Jasper sin dejar las facciones duras de su rostro – Bella…-

-¡NADA! - dijo Bella alzando su vista alterada nuevamente. Miró al rubio que la examinaba y suspiró. Se acaricio las sienes intentando controlarse – Ya dejamos las cosas claras…no le haría algo así a Tanya- agregó Bella controlando su voz. Jasper la miró y luego miro hacia el departamento durante un silencioso momento.

-Hoy es viernes… ¿no quieres beber algo con alcohol?- propuso Jasper con voz cautelosa.

-No quiero salir – respondió Bella terminando de sacar el libro y colocándolo en el estante de sus libros.

-¿Quién dijo salir eh? – dijo Jasper con una media sonrisa petulante. Bella se volvió a mirarlo extrañada. Sabía que significaba ese tonito.

-Ni se te ocurra- le advirtió ella alzando su mano con el gesto de un dedo amenazador tan cómicamente que los dos se rieron.

* * *

><p>La música sonaba en la sala de Bella y Jasper, habían apagado casi todas las luces, a excepción de las luces suaves de las entradas y los pasillos, dejando prendido el acuario que servía de separador de ambiente con el comedor, dando un color verde neón parecido a una discoteca, al igual que las luces que desprendía el estéreo. Había todas clases de bebidas con contenido de alcohol en la mesa de la sala. Bella tenía el cabello alborotado, con muchas ondas y llevaba puesta una gran camiseta roja que le pertenecía a Jasper y unos pequeños shorts negros para dormir que no se notaban y por lo demás no tenía nada puesto. Ella bailaba encima de uno de los sofás, al frente de ella un chico rubio con el cabello desordenado tomaba directamente de la botella de vodka escuchando la música retumbar. Llevaba puesta también ropa suelta y cómoda.<p>

No era precisamente tarde, pero era viernes como había dicho Jasper.

-¡ Ahora los shots de Tequila! – anunció Jasper riendo mientras dando saltos entre los muebles llegó hasta Bella. Ella rió como una tonta.

-Vale, vale ¿pero los menores de edad no tienen prohibida el consumo…- y Jasper le colocó una de sus manos en su boca, callándola eficazmente y le sonrió arqueando una ceja.

-blablablá, Bella pareces policía ¿piensas arrestarme?- y sacó su mano.

-No – dijo Bella despistadamente. Jasper le sonrió endiabladamente y la empujó tumbándola en el sofá. Bella solo rió.

-¡La cabeza me da vueltas! – dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Espera unos segundos…- escucho la voz de Jasper que le pasaba un pequeño vaso. Le jaló un brazo levantándola o incorporándola y le hecho una cantidad de sal en su puño.

-¿sabes como es la cosa no? – dijo Jasper con el rostro encendido.

-Obviamente- dijo Bella mintiendo, pero lo había visto en televisión ¿Eso contaba cierto?

-Tres, dos…uno – dijo Jasper y ambos procedieron a hacer el ritual, sal, shot y limón. Bella se demoró un poco con el limón y su hermano rubio cogió su cabeza y la meneó como una batidora.

-¡Carajo! – espetó Bella con una sonrisa saboreando el ácido sabor del limón -¿A quién se le ocurrió que esto sería una buena idea? ¡Le patearé los cojones!-

-Calla pequeña fornicadora familiar – dijo Jasper riendo mientras se sentaba a su costado y se recostaba mientras atraía una botella nueva de whisky ¿Estaba bien mezclar tragos? Su cerebro por ahora le decía que continuara.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? – dijo Bella abriendo los ojos y tirándole un codazo en el estómago a su hermano, haciendo que este derramara un poco de whisky. Jasper tomó un sorbo de la boca de la botella.

-Lo que escuchaste… dime ¿Edward y papá gimen igual? –preguntó Jasper dando otro gran trago. Bella lo miró y se rió quitándole la botella.

-¡No puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso! – Dijo dando un gran sorbo a la botella, mientras se acomodaba su cabello – Pues no sé joder…hace tiempo que no tiro con Edward- dijo Bella de pronto triste

-¿Y qué, con papá hace dos noches que no la ves? – se burló Jasper dirigiendo la mano ocupada de bella a su boca y bebiéndo más licor.

Bella rió – No, tonto- apenas el rubio dejo la botella, ella la atrajo hacia ella para hacer lo mismo – Es que son parecidos…tu sabes son padre e hijo –

-El padre tiene más experiencia – apuntó Jasper

-¡No puedo creer que estemos hablando así de Carlisle!- dijo Bella riéndo. Jasper encogió los hombros – en todo caso también debes parecerte ellos-

-Wow – dijo Jasper abriendo los ojos – espera, espera…no me metas en el mismo saco con ellos. No me conoces-

-Claro que te conozco – le contradijo Bella.

-No en la cama – dijo Jasper sonriendo y tomando otro sorbo – apuesto que duro más que mi papá y Edward juntos ¿Qué dices fornicadora familiar? ¿No quieres probar un poco del amor de Jazz?

Bella se rió y le tiró un cojinazo en plena cara – Ah, claro y así completo el paquete completo ¿no? El padre, el hijo y el otro hijo- Jasper se rió.

-Ahí tienes una maestría – apuntó Jasper y le quitó a Bella la botella – Anda, bésame – le sugirió de pronto. Bella lo miró con sorpresa e hipó. Ambos rieron.

-¿Estas de broma?-

-Nope – agregó Jasper encogiendo los hombros – Tranquila, no te haré ninguna ligadura sentimental al estilo Edward/Carlisle Cullen –

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

-¿no te fías de mí? – Dijo Jasper aguantando una sonrisa – Es solo para que compares –

-Vale, vale, espera que me preparo mentalmente – dijo Bella tosiendo tomando valor. Jasper la miró cómicamente y ambos se rieron.

-Será mejor que yo lo haga- anunció Jasper y con una mano atrajo desde el cuello a Bella hasta quedar un centímetro de distancia entre labios. Ambos se rieron.

-¿Preparada?-

-Ni un poquito-

Jasper sonrió y llegó a los labios de Bella que se mezclaron con el sabor del licor, sal y limón. Jasper empezó suavemente mientras abría la boca de Bella de forma calculada y concienzuda, introdujo solo la punta de su lengua para besarle los labios a ella, que al parecer eso le provocaba más, y ansiaba más, logrando que la castaña se arrojará más hacia él. Pero Jasper, acostumbrado a esa respuesta femenina, la frenó con maestría mientras que la mano que tenía en el cuello la subió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Bella y la estimuló suavemente mientras sus bocas jugaban un poco y antes de que Bella pudiera hacer algún movimiento el la separó de su cuerpo. Bella se quedó con los ojos cerrados y con ganas de más.

-¿y que tal? – dijo Jasper pagado de sí misma. Bella había enrojecido y abrió los ojos buscando refugio en la botella para ocultar lo mucho que le había afectado el beso.

-Pues sí…no eres como ellos…- dijo un tanto nerviosa Y Jasper le dio un abrazo de improvista .

-¡TRANQUILA! Que no hemos hecho el amor ni nada por el estilo – dijo el rubio soltando una carcajada. Bella sintió el escalofrío, buscó el rostro de su hermano; su expresión era tranquila, y eso la calmó, entonces sonrió.

-Si, bueno, Edward es más romántico- dijo por fin Bella sintiéndose tonta y tomando otro trago para que pasara el cosquilleo que sentía en su abdomen.

Jasper rió en buen grado y asintió - ¿Y Carlisle?-

Bella apretó los labios y sonrió con una mueca– Más experimentado – y se tumbó en el sofá – No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer- murmuró. Jasper arqueó sus cejas

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Haber besado al padre…al hijo y al otro hijo!- dijo Bella abriendo sus ojos dándole más connotación a sus palabras.

-Tranquila pequeña- dijo Jasper tomando un sorbo de la botella.

-Suena hasta religioso – dijo Bella poniéndose seria – Como en el _nombre del padre, del hijo…_ ¡DIOS! Soy una pésima cristiana- exclamó y rió.

Jasper rió con ella pero empezó a menear su cabeza - Tiempo preciosa, si hay algo que los borrachos no deben hablar es de religión, política y fútbol-

-¿Borrachos? – Bella se incorporó un poco con sus codos y rió. El timbre sono. Ambos se callaron.

-¿llamaste por pizza? – preguntó Jasper.

-No- dijo Bella levantándose – debe ser un vecino quejándose – Bella le sonrió a su hermano y caminó hasta la puerta y abrió.

-Oh vaya- se rió Bella – justo estábamos hablando de ti- la castaña dejó pasar al doctor que traía dos bolsas de comida. Carlisle entrecerró los ojos y los miró a ambos.

-Hola pa ¿Quieres vodka? –le ofreció Jasper. Entonces ambos jóvenes se rieron estruendosamente.

-¿no es un poco temprano para que estén en este estado? – dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose al comedor.

-Es viernes y la latosa de Bella no quería salir – dijo Jasper tranquilamente mientras se levantaba del sofá con bebida en mano. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada pero la sonrisa no se le borró – Podía haberla llevado a la taberna de Aro, pero ya sabes como son los quilettes, son unos mandados…-

-Me imagino Jasper…Bella les traje cafés y croissants…que por lo visto fue una excelente decisión – dijo mirándolos. Bella se sonrojó mirándose a sí misma. Tenía la ropa de Jasper que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Gracias, Carlisle, que atento – dijo Bella por un momento de manera torpe.

-Es mejor que me lleve todo este licor- anunció Carlisle. Los jóvenes protestaron mientras Carlisle cogía las botellas y las metía en una bolsa – No digan nada, ya han bebido suficiente por esta noche…les recomiendo que se duchen –

-¡Aguafiestas!- le dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño pero aún con la sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana muchachos-

* * *

><p>Bella abrió los ojos pesadamente. Le pitaban los oídos y le dolía la cabeza. Sentía mareos. El sonido de la puerta la había despertado. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su cuarto pero podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera ¿Jasper? El timbre volvió a sonar y Bella se levantó con dificultad. Se miró al espejo. Seguía con la misma camiseta enorme de Jasper a modo de pijama y su cabello parecía cada vez más crespo. Se frotó los ojos mientras escuchaba un tercer sonido de puerta.<p>

-¡YA VOY!- dijo Bella caminando descalza. Abrió la puerta y se frotó los ojos dos veces.

-¿Edward? ¡Buenos Días! – dijo Jasper que salía del pasillo totalmente mojado y desnudo a no ser por su toalla. Bella se sonrojó. Nunca se iba a acostumbrar a que Jasper hiciera eso siempre que se bañaba.

Edward primero miró a Jasper y después miro significativamente a Bella. Ella no entendió hasta que volvió mirar a Jasper y luego a ella misma ¡Diablos! Estaría pensando Edward que ella y Jasper…

-Tuvimos una noche divertida – dijo Jasper rompiendo el silencio. Bella hizo una mueca, eso no ayudaba a…

-Ya veo – dijo Edward sin tono de voz.

-¿A que le queda fántastica mi camiseta? Parece una chica post-sexo – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. Bella le dirigió una mirada para que se callara pero Jasper le sonrió. Le divertía incomodar a ella y especialmente a Edward. No encajaba que él siguiera buscando a Bella.

Bella tampoco encajaba que Edward vieniera. Ayer le había dado un sermón bastante duro ¿y estaba haciendo lo primero que ella le pidió que no hiciera?

-Venía..a anunciarte…anunciaros que me voy a casar con Tanya-

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

**Música que estaban escuchando:**

**-Two princess – Spin Doctors**

**-Every morning – Sugar Ray**

**- I Don't feel like Dancing – Scissor Sisters**

**-Take your mamma out – Scissor Sisters**

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS: Chicos no se olviden de los Reviews! Son el alimento del alma. Veo que ponen favoritos pero de Reviews nada : (, al menos para decirme que APESTO MI HISTORIA! O mis fallas ortógraficas, en serio.<strong>

**BESOS **

**Sophia **


	12. EL PROMETIDO

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward **con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella & Jasper ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando todo se enreda si Bella _no es exactamente _hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DECIMO SEGUNDO: EL PROMETIDO<strong>

-Anda Bella, levántate – Jasper le tiró un almohadazo a su hermana que estaba tumbada en la cama sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-¿Es posible que les permitan casarse en dos semanas? –preguntó Bella sin siquiera frotarse el rostro o algo. Miraba el techo, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No lo sé, ni me importa – respondió rudamente el rubio que se levantó de su sitio y empezó a desvestirse. Bella miro hacia la pared hacia amago de no verlo – No sé porque te afecta tanto, pensé que tenías en claro tu situación con él.

-No me afecta – mintió Bella. Ni ella misma se entendía; ella misma le había pedido el viernes que él siguiera con su vida y ella con la suya ¿de acuerdo? Pues eso estaba haciendo Edward. Entonces, ¿porqué se sentía tan extraña, como si no hubiera querido que nada de eso sucediese? Se volteó hacia Jasper que estaba en bóxers y enrojeció, por lo cual cogió una almohada y se la colocó en el rostro.

-¿Quieres que te asfixie? – preguntó Jasper mientras buscaba una camiseta en el armario.

-Harías un favor al mundo-

-Qué trágica- ironizó Jasper -¿Estas triste porque el amor de tu vida se va a casar con otra?-

Bella se quitó la almohada y se la lanzó con todas las fuerzas posibles -¡Edward no es el amor de mi vida!- le espetó. Pero se comportaba como si lo fuera. Inspiró con fuerza – pero…me siento confundida y no tengo la más mínima idea de porqué –

-Yo te diré porqué – apuntó Jasper volteando ya semi-vestido – Eres humana Bella – encogió los hombros y se sentó para colocarse sus jeans – A lo que voy, es que esta es la vida real. Aquí no existe un único amor, te enamoras varias veces y unas con más fuerzas que otras hasta que crees hallar al indicado. Ahora mismo estas confundida porqué crees fervientemente, aunque me lo niegues, que Edward es el indicado-

Bella poco a poco se levantó con el discurso de Jasper e hizo una mueca – Vale, estoy confundida…vaya sorpresa –

-Hoy es domingo ¿lista para la cena familiar? Tienes que poner tu mejor cara –

Luego de que ayer, Edward les anunciara a sus hermanos que se iba a casar, Esme los invitó a una cena familiar para celebrar el enlace matrimonial entre Edward y Tanya. _Todos_ estaban invitados.

-Preferiría no ir, pero Esme se lo tomaría a pecho – comentó Bella – aparte será incómodo con mi presencia. Todos saben lo que sucedió entre Carlisle y yo. Pero también otros saben lo que me sucedió con Edward- apuntó Bella mientras por fin se levantaba completamente de su cama y empezaba a ordenarla.

-Supongo que será un excelente escenario para que logres hablar con ambos – apuntó Jasper totalmente vestido – Voy a preparar el desayuno, anda báñate-

* * *

><p>Bella empezó a secarse el cabello con una toalla. Se abrochó el brasier, y se colocó un vestido de color pastel mientras empezaba a peinarse un moño sin mucho entusiasmo. Salió del baño y caminó por el pasillo descalza hasta ir a la cocina donde algo olía delicioso.<p>

-¿Qué haces Jazz?- preguntó Bella mientras miraba los manjares que podría estar preparando Jasper.

-Capuccino para mí, Mocaccino para ti cariño – dijo Jasper imitando la voz de un hombre hogareño y casado. Bella rió y negó con la cabeza – con huevo y tocino con unas deliciosas tostadas, el mejor desayuno americano –

Sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy, debe ser Carlisle – dijo Bella mientras cogía una tostada y empezaba a morderla. Caminó hasta la puerta del apartamento y abrió. Miró a los tres jóvenes desconocidos para ella, aunque la de cabello pelirrojo corto se le hacía conocida…

-Hola, ¿este es el departamento donde vive Jasper? – preguntó la más pequeña de ellos, una chica pálida con el cabello negro en puntas y con una sonrisa genuina.

-Sí – respondió Bella no muy segura. Jasper apareció atrás suyo.

-¿Alice, que haces aquí? – preguntó el arrugando el ceño. Al parecer no había sido precisamente invitada.

-No me contestas el teléfono desde hace una semana –supuso Alice encogiendo sus hombros. Bella la miró; era agraciada y parecía un duendecillo y fijo su vista en los otros dos; la pelirroja del cabello corto y el muchacho del cabello castaño oscuro la estaba mirando y estaban cuchicheando entre ellos.

-Bueno, Alice, Peter y Charlotte – dijo Jasper de mala gana – Ella es Bella –

-Sí, ya lo sabíamos – soltó Charlotte imprudentemente y Peter rió. Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto ¿Ahora tenía que soportar cotilleos en su propia casa? Alice siguió sonriendo como una estatua.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – espetó Jasper adelantándose unos pasos hasta estar al costado de Bella.

-Nada, Jazz…-dijo Peter rodando los ojos – sino, _ya sabes_…-

-No, imagínate que nosé…¿No me lo quieres contar? – dijo Jasper con voz hosca. Sabía a donde se dirigía Peter y Bella se revolvió incómoda, pero no se movió ya que su hermano menor estaba aparentemente a la defensiva de ella.

-Pues lo del doctor y ella…- susurró entre risitas Charlotte. Peter rió y Alice hizo una mueca aguantando una sonrisa pero que no llegó debido a que conocía a Jasper demasiado bien para molestarlo con algo así, ya que al parecer la muchacha esa parecía importarle. Tal vez demasiado, pensó con disgusto y su sonrisa se le borró.

Jasper arqueó las cejas y sonrió mordazmente – Bueno, tu debes saber como son esas cosas que suceden ¿no Charlotte?¿ O no te jodiste al profesor de Matemáticas para pasar de año, según dicen..?-dijo Jasper finalizando con una sonrisa petulante. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y mirando al rubio por tal respuesta.

Charlotte dejo de reír y Peter se adelanto a un paso gruñendo, pero Alice lo paró con una mano tratando de imponer paz.

-Vale Jazz, solo quería saber si vas a ir a la despedida de soltera de tu hermano que es el próximo viernes- dijo Alice más seria. Jasper resopló con fastidio.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero es para hombres ¿sabes no? –comentó Jasper despreocupadamente. Desde que se había mudado con Bella, él y Alice poco a poco se distanciaron. Ella era muy controladora y no tomó muy bien que él estuviera viviendo con la muchacha centro de todos los cotilleos del pueblo. Así Jasper ya no recordaba exactamente cuando había sido la última vez que había propiamente estado con Alice. A parte ella tendría que elegir mejor a sus amigos. Charlotte había pasado por su cama hacía tres semanas ¿Ella lo sabría acaso?

* * *

><p>-Te ves preciosa, Bella ¿andando? – comentó Jasper que estaba bien peinado y vestido. Su cabello ligeramente oscurecido pero lo suficientemente brillante para dejar ver sus dorados reflejos. Bella tenía el cabello totalmente lacio y se había puesto un vestido color violeta y un collar discreto. Cogió el brazo de su hermano y tomaron un taxi hacia la Casa Cullen.<p>

Bella estaba nerviosa. Era la primera vez después de ese horrible día que la atraparon con Carlisle, que todos estaban reunidos. Agregando que en la cena estarían también las Robinson. ¿Cómo actuaría Esme viéndola a ella y Carlisle juntos? ¿Cómo se sentiría ella con Carlisle y Edward en una misma habitación? Sintió una presión en su mano y vio que Jasper le transfería tranquilidad, por lo cual Bella le sonrió débilmente.

El coche llegó al destino. Ambos bajaron y vieron a Esme y Carlisle perfectamente vestidos en la puerta, esperando recibirlos. Bella miró con incomodidad pero Esme estaba tranquila.

-Buenas noches muchachos- saludó Carlisle con una amable sonrisa.

-Hola Bella, Jazz- saludó Esme con diplomacia. Al parecer el encuentro con la librería seguía en pie. Los cuatro pasaron y se encontraron con todos los demás hablando en la sala. Los ojos de Edward volaron a ver a Bella, quién le sonrió tibiamente. Tanya tenía el cabello totalmente enrulado y con un bonito vestido color rosa al estilo romano que dejaba ver su pequeña pancita. Bella se revolvió incómoda por dentro pero trató de ignorar la sensación. Saludó a la señora Sasha así como a Kate y a Irina.

Jasper se enfrascó rápidamente en una conversación Kate, Irina estaba como una esfinge mirando a todos. Esme y Carlisle discutían amenamente con la señora Sasha. Y Tanya le comentaba algunas cosas a Edward. Bella mira el escenario con una copa de champagne en la mano y suspiraba casi inaudiblemente.

-Creo que es hora de cenar – anunció Esme entusiasmada.

Todos se levantaron y tomaron asientos. Como siempre Esme había cocinado un perfecto banquete digno de cinco estrellas, sirvió a todos con bastante categoría y las Robinson le celebraron el gusto y perfección de su comida. Esme fue la primera en pedir la palabra levantando la copa.

-Estamos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio de mi primogénito, Edward, y de la adorable Tanya – los aludidos sonrieron; Edward tibiamente y Tanya radiando felicidad – y por la próxima bienvenida a la pequeña Audrey-

Todos alzaron las copas y brindaron junto con Esme.

Terminada la cena, Bella se acercó a una de las ventanas y con la mirada perdida miro las demás casas y paisaje. No sabía cuanto tiempo andaba ella en ese estado hasta que escucho una voz a su costado.

-¿Te sientes cómodo aquí?- señalo Edward que se había acercado a mirar la ventana pero tampoco la miraba a ella directamente.

-Si supongo…- dijo Bella nerviosa - ¿No es un poco apresurado lo que estas haciendo?-

-Tú me dijiste que continuara con mi vida. Y eso estoy haciendo -

* * *

><p><strong><em>El viernes de Despedida de Soltero<em>**

-No puedo creer que mañana se case – dijo Bella con tristeza abrazando una almohada mientras Jasper se perfumaba para ir a la casa de Emmett para la fiesta en honor al último día de soltero de Edward.

-¿Piensas impedir la boda? –comentó Jasper mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa. Bella apretó los labios.

-Por supuesto que no- indicó – Yo le dije a Edward que me dejará en paz…¿y eso está haciendo cierto?

Jasper sonrió sarcástico – Claro replico con bastante ironía – Seguirá su vida atado a una mujer que dejó en cinta accidentalmente y tu lamentándote por esa boda toda tu vida…si claro…Seguir con sus vidas, lo están haciendo a la perfección-

Bella lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Ahora Jasper parecía poder adivinar todos los pensamientos y pesares de ella.

-No estoy de acuerdo con la boda porque no es por amor – comentó Bella en voz baja.

-¿Y tu sí lo harías por amor? –Arqueó las cejas Jasper y se acercó a Bella – Deberías hablar con él, Bella-

-¿ah sí? – Ironizó ahora la castaña - ¿En que momento? ¿Cinco minutos antes de que diga el "sí, acepto"?-

La casa de Emmett era una de las más ricas junto a lo de los Hale, la fiesta sería en el segundo piso, donde tenían un amplio balcón y un salón de fiestas. Abajo estaba el estudio y una piscina techada con un invernadero. Jasper sabia exactamente lo que iba a suceder en esa fiesta. Chicas con antifaces, strippers…

-¡Vale! Tengo una perfecta idea- comentó Jasper que se dirigió a la parte del armario donde estaban las ropas de Bella. Sacó entonces un sostén azul acero y se lo lanzó a Bella – Ponte esto –

Bella lo miró atónita - ¿Qué? – dijo cogiendo el brassier azul.

Jasper siguió rebuscando y sacó una tanga negra y también se la lanzó a Bella – Y esto también. Y maquíllate como si fueras una prostituta-

-Espera, espera…-dijo Bella levantándose - ¿Qué demonios estas planeando?¿Porque quieres que me vista como una puta?-

-Voy a lograr que hables con Edward – le informó Jasper – pero tienes que ponerte eso, y ponte los tacos que usaste en la cena la otra vez con ese vestido lila-

-violeta- le corrigió Bella. Jasper hizo un gesto de "que importa" –No puedo salir así a la calle Jasper- protestó Bella.

-No te preocupes, ponte este saco encima-

* * *

><p>Jasper llegó a la casa de Emmett con Bella, los recibió un muchacho.<p>

-¡Hola Jasper! – saludo Garrett con una botella de whisky en mano. Se escuchaba música y ruidos fuertes provenientes del segundo piso. Garrett posó su mirada en Bella - ¿y ella?-

-Una de las bailarinas que llegó tarde, y como soy todo un caballero, le di un pequeño jalón para que no pierda su trabajo – explicó Jasper de manera natural. Bella frunció el ceño ¿Cómo Jasper podía mentir tan fluidamente? Negó para si misma y se obligó a sonreírle al chico.

-Vaya, pues anda al estudio. Ahí están las demás- le indicó Garrett.

-Yo te llevo, señorita – dijo Jasper dándole un beso en la mano a Bella y escoltándola. Entraron al estudio y Jasper la despojó de la chaqueta. Todas las muchachas tenían puesto baby-dolls, o vestidas de manera parecida a Bella pero cada una con un color y con un antifaz negro. Entonces la bailarina con baby-doll azul se acercó a ellos.

-Lo siento, pero a mi me contrataron primero – dijo la rubia bailarina a Bella, marcando su territorio. Jasper terció pacíficamente.

-Tranquila preciosura ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – la bailarina lo miró con desconfianza.

-Amber-

-Pues Amber, ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos divertimos…no sé por ahí en los pasillos y dejamos a mi amiga Be..tty hacer su trabajo? Te daré buena paga – y Jasper sacó un fajo de billetes que llamo no solo la atención de Amber y de todas las demás bailarinas. Bella rodó sus ojos.

-Pues si es así…- dijo la rubia, cambiando por completo su disposición-Vale, chico –dijo acariciando el cuello de Jasper.

-Solo una cosa más ricura, ¿le podrías darle el antifaz a Betty? Si ella te lo pierde, yo te lo recompenso, ¿vale? –dijo guiñándole un ojo. Amber rió.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba nerviosa, le temblaban las piernas como gelatina y se preparaba. Entonces un muchacho musculoso bajo y les sonrió a todas.<p>

-Bueno chicas, ustedes ya saben que deben hacer, así que ¡AL ATAQUE! – dijo Emmett. Y las chicas sonrieron y fueron subiendo mientras le ponían la clásica música remix para strippers. Bella empezó a subir. No era momento de hiperventilar. Apenas subió olió el alcohol reinante en el aire, a varios chicos aullando como lobos y las luces parpadeando.

Bella buscó sobre encogida a su objetivo, las chicas empezaron a esparcirse y a bailar en solitario o a bailarle a uno que otro muchacho para su placer. Entonces Bella lo vió. Edward estaba con una botella de cerveza sentado al fondo sonriendo y riendo , viendo a sus amigos disfrutar al espectáculo. Bella tomó paso firme y se acercó directamente a él. Cuando Edward la vió negó sus brazos.

-Eh, lo siento, no puedo…- dijo Edward disculpándose. Bella negó con la cabeza y lo jaló de la mano sensualmente.

-Solo un ratito –susurró esperando que no reconociera su voz – Solo quiero que veas una cosa – dijo jalándolo a un cuarto. Edward se resistía.

-No puedo en verdad- Bella suspiró y susurró.

-Te prometo que es importante y no te tocaré ni un pelo-

Edward entrecerró los ojos. La stripper parecía decirlo enserio. Asintió y dejo que ella lo guiara. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y por fin hablo normal.

-¡Uf, porfin! – dijo Bella sintiéndose aliviada. Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando reconoció la voz de su 'hermana'

-¿Bella?- dijo incrédulo - ¿Qué haces vestida así? – dijo mirando su atuendo y luego un rayo de enojo apareció en su rostro -¿viniste a bailarle a mis amigos?

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco

-No seas tonto. Tenía que hablar contigo –le espetó Bella sacándose el antifaz. Edward pareció estudiarla un momento y relajó las facciones de su rostro.

-¿Estas aquí por mí?-

-Sí-

Bella no pudo decir nada más porque de pronto se vio acorralada contra la puerta mientras Edward la besaba apasionadamente y la apretaba contra sí. Bella cogió su cabello y lo juntó hacia ella mientras se unía al beso extasiada. Edward empezó a darle besos cortos y Bella jadeó lujuriosamente.

-_Por favor no te cases_ – le susurró Bella entre besos. Entonces Edward paró y se alejó unos centímetros de ella.

-¿qué? ¿Porqué?- Bella quiso darle otro beso pero el se alejó lo suficiente para esquivarlo. Ella sintió una punzada.

-Porque se que no la amas- dijo Bella con la voz baja. Edward se puso estático.

-Bella, le prometí a Tanya que me casaría con ella…y eso haré- la soltó.

-¿A pesar de que te lo estoy pidiendo yo?- Bella se acercó a él.

-Tu me dijiste que continuara mi vida…- reclamó Edward alejándose aún más de ella

-Se lo que te dije…-Bella lo cortó desesperada -pero por favor…-

-Bella, no puedo hacerle esto a Tanya-

* * *

><p>Jasper se deshizo de Amber rápidamente. La chica quería sexo, pero Jazz andaba preocupado por Bella, sobretodo cuando vio que Emmett bajaba a buscar a las chicas. Había pasado un buen rato. La bailarina exótica se molesto cuando Jasper no le dio las requeridas "atenciones" pero no se fue tan molesta porque el le pagó con dinero el plus de haberle donado su sitio a Bella.<p>

Jasper subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se encontró con toda la fiesta y las mujeres en auge. Buscó a su hermana o hermano y vió a Edward sirviéndose una copa. Se acercó hasta él.

-¿Edward?- preguntó Jasper tratando de evitar delatarse a si mismo.

-Dime Jasper que no tuviste nada que ver que Bella haya estado aquí –fue el agrio saludo del castaño. Jasper se puso serio pero negó.

-¿Qué Bella estuvo aquí? Vaya, pensé que se perdería en la primera escalera de nuestro edificio, pero bueno…voy a divertirme por allá – comentó el rubio sonriendo exageradamente y dando media vuelta ¿Dónde demonios estaría Bella? Bajo las escaleras y empezó a inspeccionar los baños, la cocina , el mismo estudio, la sala. Nada. ¿Se habría ido? Camino por el invernadero y distinguió una silueta sentada al pie de la piscina techada.

-¿Bella? –llamó Jasper acercándose hacia la figura. Esta no se movió. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que si era ella realmente. Bella parecía haber llorado, estaba mojando sus pies y estaba ¿fumando? Y ¿tomando una botella de ron ella sola?

-¿Qué haces? – dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño y agachándose donde estaba ella.

-Divirtiendome – dijo Bella con acritud.

-¿Desde cuando fumas? – dijo Jasper mientras cogía el rostro de Bella entre sus manos para ver cuantas lágrimas había producido.

-Desde hace…veinte minutos- el rubio le quito el cigarro y lo apagó – ¡Hey! –protestó Bella. Jasper se desabotonó la camisa y la tiró al piso, dejándose en su camiseta ploma.

-Es hora de irnos a casa – anunció Jasper, mientras trataba de levantar a Bella.

-No me quiero ir – dijo Bella luchando con él.

-No me importa- dijo Jasper con una mueca y con un solo brazo se colocó a bella en un hombro.

-¡Oye!¡Oye!- protestó Bella agitándose en el aire.

-Bella deja de moverte, que nos caemos- le advirtió Jasper. Bella le gruño y empezó a patalear y a golpearle la espalda.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!¡Tu culpa!-

-Bella nos vamos a ca- antes de que pudiese decir algo más Bella y Jasper cayeron pesadamente a la piscina. Ambos salieron a la superficie dando una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡Coño Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Jasper nadando. Bella empezó a acomodarse el cabello mojado. La borrachera se le paso un poco.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto un tanto confundida.

-Nos tiraste a la piscina psicótica – protestó Jasper blanqueando los ojos y salpicándole agua.

-No hagas eso – se rió Bella.

-En verdad, las mujeres están locas – comentó Jasper sonriendo. Genial, estaba totalmente mojado y probablemente su móvil hecho mierda con el agua.

-Esta piscina esta muy bonita- comentó Bella mirando a Jasper y luego al agua. Después miró el rostro de su hermano y sonrió enrojeciendo.

-¿y ahora qué? –preguntó Jasper viendo como las mejillas de la castaña se encendían.

-Nada…sino que el polo se te pega…-dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio y nadando alrededor de Jasper. El rubio sonrió y nado hasta una de las paredes de la piscina y recostó su espalda.

-Emmett tiene una excelente casa – comentó sin decir nada más. Bella se acercó a él silenciosamente y se colocó a su costado.

-Tienes razón – dijo Bella callándose. El silencio reinó entre ellos unos instantes. Bella sentía tensión.

-¿tu crees que haya sido buena idea hacer esto? – preguntó la castaña.

El rubio ladeo su cabeza – ahora lo dudo un poco- Bella lo miró a los ojos

-Tienes los ojos tan bonitos como el agua- soltó de la nada. Jasper volteó y la miró.

-Y tú los tienes como dos tazas de chocolate- y le sonrió. Ambos se miraron intensamente y Jasper suspiró.

-Bella-musitó el rubio. Ella ladeó su cabeza mirándolo atentamente – Prometeme que la bofetada que me darás después no me dolerá mucho ¿ya? –

Antes de que Bella pudiese preguntar algo, Jasper se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente y se detuvo sin separarse esperando la cachetada prometida de Bella. Sin embargo la castaña en vez de eso, sujeto su cuello y le correspondió el beso suavemente.

Ambos empezaron a besarse con más violencia y Bella colocó todos sus brazos en los hombros anchos de Jasper y ambos se sumergieron en medio de un beso lleno de ternura, furia y lujuria. Una mezcla exquisita para Bella, saborear la libertad y la sin censura que Jasper le entregaba. Se estuvieron besando por tiempo indefinido hasta que ambos volvieron a necesitar aire y resurgieron de la piscina. Bella se separó lo suficiente para luchar con la camiseta gris de Jasper y tratar de sacársela. Jasper ayudó alzando sus brazos y ambos se miraron con lujuria.

Jasper lanzó con fuerza su camiseta mojada a uno de los lados de la piscina y Bella empezó a besarle el cuello, haciéndolo jadear a él, mientras él le desabrochaba el brassier y le desanudaba la parte de arriba del sostén; Bella sintió como quedaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y sintió que el calor se intensificaba en su abdomen. Se unió a Jasper pegándose con la ayuda del agua. Jasper empezó a acariciar su espalda y Bella misma empezó a deshacerse de la tanga que traía puesta.

El rubio la miró sorprendido y cuando ella estuvo totalmente desnuda, la llevo a una parte baja de la piscina donde se sentaron en la orilla. Bella miró significativamente a Jasper y le sacó el jean, dejándolo flotar por el agua. Bella se abrió de piernas y rodeó con estas el trasero del rubio que ya estaba jadeando mientras que el agua iba y venía hacia sus cuerpos. Jasper la sujetó con fuerza por la espalda y bella estiró su cuello gimiendo. Tenía la urgencia de que el rubio la poseyera en ese mismo momento. Jasper jadeó cuando dirigió su miembro a la entrada más intíma de Bella y se deslizó fácilmente gracias al agua.

Bella soltó un gran gemido y abrió los ojos, sintió un ligero dolor; Jasper la tenía ligeramente más grande a lo que ella acostumbraba. Él empezó a embestirla una y otra vez cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Bella- gimió él mientras seguía dándole. Bella por respuesta solo gemía. Jasper de pronto se retiro y Bella protesto. Sin embargo, el rubio sin mediar palabra la puso contra el piso en forma de gateo.

-¿Jasper? – dijo insegura Bella.

-Tranquila- susurró el, mientras se acomodaba. Y entonces le volvió a introducir el pene y Bella gimió más fuerte. Nunca había hecho esa pose. Jasper empezó a darle con todas sus fuerzas y el sonido que hacia cada golpe para Bella significaba gloria. Sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer con él. Ella noto que empezaba a contraerse. El orgasmo femenino estaba cerca. Bella soltó un grito tan sensual cuando finalmente llegó al cielo que Jasper contrajo su cara de placer y empezaba a gruñir cosas inaudibles mientras poco a poco se corría dentro de Bella. Siguió dándole hasta la ultima gota de su semilla. Bella se dejó caer, junto a Jasper que todavía no se desunía de ella.

-Definitivamente me gusta esta piscina- dijo Bella recuperando el aliento unos minutos después.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

**Música de toda la escena de la piscina: Breathing Underwater - Marie Digby. (Recomiendo leer esa parte poniéndole play a esta canción)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los RR - Anonimos y firmados, no se demoran nada (:<strong>

**BESOS **

**Sophia **


	13. LA BODA

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward **con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella & Jasper ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando todo se enreda si Bella _no es exactamente _hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DECIMO TERCERO: LA BODA<strong>

Bella abrió los ojos y miró hacia el lado izquierdo de su cama. En el se encontraba un muchacho desgarbado y desnudo. Con los ojos cerrados, que no dejaban ver sus hermosas iris aguamarinas y su cabello dorado que brillaba con los filtros solares que lograban escapar de las persianas del cuarto. Bella estaba entre sus brazos y se sonrojó cuando recordó lo que había sucedido la piscina; y es que el asunto no solo había terminado y su cuerpo era prueba de ello: estaba exhausta. Estuvo amando a ese hombre durante toda la noche y parte de la madrugada. Jasper era totalmente distinto a los otros Cullen. El dejaba fluir sus lados más salvajes y sus bajos instintos. Bella se sintió primeriza en ese aspecto sexual a pesar de que ya había estado antes con dos hombres.

-Buenos Días- escucho una voz media adormilada que la estrechaba ante su cuerpo masculino. Bella cerró los ojos para que el no viera toda las emociones que el le había provocado durante toda la velada.

-Buenos Días – respondió Bella, enterrando la cara en el pecho del rubio.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Jasper. Él se sentía absolutamente extraño. No era algo que el había planeado, es más, el había querido ayudarla con Edward o con cualquier otro chico que a ella le importase, pero no imaginaba que sería él, el destinado.

-Pues…rara – respondió Bella aún sin mostrar el rostro Jasper se alejó un poco de ella y le alzo la barbilla con un dedo ¡Un gesto muy Cullen! Para examinarla.

Ambos se sentían extraños y los ojos de Jasper no eran muy reveladores.

-No lo planeamos, que quede claro-

-Lo sé – suspiró Bella –Pero…-

-Sabía que había un pero – dijo haciendo una mueca el muchacho.

-No todos los días te acuestas con los tres hombres de una misma familia-

-Yo lo consentí…no es necesario que alguien más lo sepa… – discurrió Jasper.

-¿me estas diciendo que no quieres que sepan que nosotros?

-¿no quieres mantenerlo secreto como lo de mi padre?

-¡Eso era distinto! – Resopló Bella - ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Quieres que me ponga una bolsa de papel si salgo contigo?-

-No seas ridícula Bella, ¿O quieres ir a la cárcel por seducción de menores? – convino Jasper. Bella palideció. Era cierto ¡Jasper tenía diecisiete años!

-Ay no- dijo ella levantándose de un brinco -¡Que he hecho!

-Has estado con el Dios del sexo – dijo divertido Jasper mirando a la castaña – Por cierto, tienes un cuerpazo-

Bella se sonrojó intensamente y cogió una sábana para taparse y una almohada para lanzársela al rubio.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Jasper desinteresadamente.

-Son casi las 10 de la mañana – respondió Bella rápidamente.

-Ya deberíamos vestirnos para…-

-Si lo sé – el desgano pudo más con la castaña. El rubio la miro y se levantó totalmente desnudo. Bella se sonrojó un instante pero lo controló a la perfección – Edward se casa en dos horas – comentó – Lo siento Bella-

-¿Algo acaso lo podría evitar? – dijo Ella sonriendo débilmente. Jasper se acercó a ella y le dio un casto beso.

-Lo intentaste-

-Lo intentamos – corrigió Bella y suspiró – Gracias por ayudarme-

-¿A pesar de que no haya servido de nada?-

-Me sirvió para conocerte un poco más…- sonrió Bella mirando a Jasper. Este se acercó y le dio un beso que ella prosiguió y como no había ropa que impidiera el comienzo de la acción…

* * *

><p>Bella terminó de hacerse rizos e infundirse en el traje plateado que había escogido para la ocasión. A pesar de la presencia del rubio, sentía una tristeza muy honda: estaba perdiendo a Edward cada vez más. Ayudó a Jasper con su corbata y dándole los últimos toques para la boda. Ellos eran parte de la familia del novio.<p>

-Estas muy guapa Bella – le piropeó Jasper sonriendo – Lista para irnos – anunció él escoltándola afuera de su departamento y tomando un taxi directo a la iglesia, donde probablemente ya se encontraría Edward y la demás familia.

Ambos bajaron del coche y saludaron a Esme y a Carlisle, que estaban radiantes. Cuando Bella vió a Edward sentado en una de las bancas de la iglesia, sintió una estaca en su pecho. Se acercó a él, sin hacer casi ningún ruido con los tacones y saludó.

-Hola Edward-

El castaño alzó la mirada, y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en Bella. Miró sus inusuales rizos castaños y su resplandeciente vestido plateado.

-Estas hermosa- dijo el casi sin aliento. A ella le golpearon la sinceridad de aquellas palabras.

-Gracias…tú también…- dijo Bella apretando los labios y tomando asiento cuidadosamente a su costado.

-¿Estas nervioso por el gran día? –comentó Bella.

-No. Estoy triste – respondió Edward después de unos segundos. Ella arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Porqué?-

-No era lo que había planeado ni deseado para mi vida…Quería terminar mis estudios. Casarme con la mujer que amo – entonces la miró. Bella se estremeció – que el primer bebé que tuviera, sea de una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates…

-Edward, no sigas- pidió débilmente Bella. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos.

-¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa como soltero? – el castaño rompió el silencio. Bella se inclinaba a denegarse pero accedió no muy segura.

-Baila conmigo una pieza suave…quisiera sentir que se siente flotar contigo al bailar – dicho esto él se puso de pie y estiró la mano hacia ella. Bella dudo en darle la mano, pero al encontrarse sus miradas, no dudó en estrecharse junto a él, suavemente sus pies se movieron al compas delos pies de Edward. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras daban vueltas en ese pequeño salón de la iglesia. Edward empezó a tararear una música y la castaña derramó unas lágrimas. Edward le hizo dar un giro y luego la estrechó hacia él.

-Bella, no olvides que te amo - dijo él, con voz firme. Bella asintió y soltó sus manos de las suyas.

-Y yo a ti Edward, pero hay alguien más que te espera – dicho esto, Bella se retiró del saloncito, dejándolo a él en el centro, sin expresión.

* * *

><p>Ella no pensaba quedarse en la iglesia para ver como el hombre que ella amaba se casaba con otra. No le avisó a nadie que no iba a estar presente en la boda. Simplemente salió. Ni Jasper sabía que ella deambulaba cerca de la iglesia, al parque aledaño, mientras escuchaba las campanas sonar, y la típica marcha nupcial con coros.<p>

Se sentó en una de las bancas y se dedicó mirar al cielo, que extrañamente estaba gris. Se soltó el pelo, dejando que sus rulos cayeran sobre su espalda desnuda. Diseño del vestido.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando empezó a escuchar murmullos. Las señoras del parque seguro murmuraban sobre el vestuario de Bella y el porqué de que una muchacha estuviera vestida así al mediodía en FairBanks.

No fue sino hasta que escucho sollozos provenientes de un árbol cercano, que empezó a preocuparse. Abrió sus ojos y se acercó al árbol. Sobresalía el velo de novia de ¿Tanya?

-Ella estaba arrodillada, vestida de blanco y con las manos cubriéndole la cara, su pancita se veía tierna en ella, vestida así. ¿Edward la había dejado plantada? Bella se puso blanca como la cal. Él no podría ser tan vil para hacer algo así ¿o sí?

-¡Tanya! Dios mío que ha pasado…- la rubia alzó su rostro y la miró y lloró un poco más.

-No me pienso casar con alguien que no me ama- dijo entre sollozos.

-No lo entiendo – replicó Bella tratando de abrazarla y hacerla que se levante. Sin embargo no podía sacarle más palabras a Tanya que estaba muy alterada. Bella logró con sus brazos que se pusiera de pie.

Entonces ella alzó su hermoso rostro de porcelana y se fijó en Bella, sin malicia, pero con un profundo dolor.

-Escuché lo que te dijo Edward – Bella enmudeció – Te ama, me he dado cuenta como te mira…-

-Tanya yo… - dijo Bella apretando los labios.

-No importa, Bella. Es que todo lo que me ha pasado estos últimos meses ha sido tan vertiginoso y yo – explotó en llanto - ¡Ya no puedo más!- dijo llorando fuertemente. Entonces sin mediar palabra Tanya soltó un grito y se aferró a Bella.

-¡Bella ayúdame!¡Mi bebé!- Bella la sostuvo y la gente se empezó a acercar. Tanya se estaba doblando de dolor y Bella ahogó un gritó cuando vio que parte del vestido blanco se teñia de sangre roja.

-¡DIOS MIO TANYA! ¡AUXILIO UNA AMBULANCIA!-

Ella ni siquiera tenía siete meses de embarazo. Vio como por fin se acercaban los invitados de la boda hacia ella.

* * *

><p><em>-Edward Cullen ¿aceptas a Tanya Robinson como esposa? – preguntó el sacerdote. Edward tenía el rostro sepulcral pero asintió.<em>

_-Si acepto._

_-Y usted, Tanya Robinson ¿Acepta a Edward Cullen como esposo?-_

_Se hizo un silencio en el templo. Todos miraron a la novia, que no se le podía ver bien el rostro debido a su velo. Entonces ella balbuceó algo._

_-¿Tanya? – repuso el sacerdote._

_-He dicho que no – dijo quebrándose la voz y entonces se giró hacia Edward que la miraba pasmado – No nos podemos casar…no nos amamos…- y se acercó a su oído – Y se a quién amas…- Las hermanas Robinson y Sasha se levantaron de sus asientos._

_-TANYA- la voz de la matriarca Robinson resolló en toda la iglesia. Tanya se despejó el rostro, dejándose ver bañada en lágrimas y negó._

_-DEJAME EN PAZ SASHA- y empezó a correr hacia la salida._

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en la sala de espera del hospital San Patrick. Menos Sasha, que todavía estaba molesta y no quería dar el brazo a torcer, por el desplante que hizo su nieta en el sagrado templo. Menos si por su culpa, moría el bebé que estaba en camino.<p>

Bella estaba manchada de sangre de Tanya y era la más nerviosa porque había visto como se doblaba de dolor.

Cuando salió un doctor fue el alivio de todos.

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Kate, sujetando la mano de Irina.

-Se encuentra estable, señores- dijo el doctor mirando a todos.

-¿El bebé? – preguntó Edward.

-Tuvo una amenaza de aborto – todo guardaron silencio – pero esta fuera de peligro, pero creemos que necesita estar en vigilia durante un par de días y descansar estas semanas. Al parecer ha tenido un embarazo difícil…

* * *

><p>-Tienes sangre en todo el vestido-<p>

-¿me ayudas a quitármelo?

-por supuesto-

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los RR - Anonimos y firmados, es acá abajito, no demora nada.<strong>

**BESOS **

**Sophia **


	14. EL OTRO HIJO parte I

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward **con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella & Jasper ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando todo se enreda si Bella _no es exactamente _hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DECIMO CUARTO: EL OTRO HIJO parte I<strong>

Jasper ayudó a Bella con el cierre de su vestido y se lo bajó lentamente. La sintió tensa. Y no era para menos. Todas las emociones que habían vivido en aquella boda frustrada la tenían así. Ahora que Edward estaba libre ¿Ella lo buscaría? Él no quiso pensar en eso.

Él la desnudo de una manera especial y sublime, aunque en su mente todavía estaba el recuerdo de Tanya soportando un terrible y agudo dolor. ¿Debía volver con Edward ahora? No sentía que fuera el momento adecuado. Además Tanya estaba aún embarazada de él. Ya no pensaba igual que en aquella fiesta de despedida de soltera. No quería complicarle la vida a una muchacha que había sido muy amable con ella, y que no tenía la culpa del infortunio de Bella, al ser la ex y ahora la futura madre del hombre que ella amaba.

Bella se volteó hacia Jasper y le desató la corbata y acercó su boca a la suya. Sus labios se movieron sensualmente mientras ella le desabotonaba cada botón de la camisa con mucha suavidad y el acariciaba las curvas de su espalda desnuda. Bella le desnudó el torso y se acercó a él besándole el cuello.

Jasper gimió al sentir que Bella le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja derecha y jugueteo con el principio de las bragas de la castaña para porfin bajárselas suavemente con la ayuda de la femina. Bella a su vez, le desabrochó el pantalón y cogiendo también el bóxer, desnudo completamente a su compañero amoroso. Se fijó en la gran erección que Jasper tenía. Los problemas del exterior desaparecieron para ambos.

Ella empezó a manipular el miembro de Jasper, mientras el estimulaba suavemente sus pezones, mordiéndoles y arráncandole gemidos a Bella. Bajó sus manos expertas hasta la zona más sensible de ella y con un dedo la penetró. Bella abrió los ojos y experimentó lo que nadie había hecho con su cuerpo jamás. Jadeó de puro placer. Sus manos soltaron el miembro del rubio y se engancharon en el cuello de este. Su voz salió melodiosamente sexual.

-Jasper, porfavor, penétrame-

Y Jasper no espero ninguna orden más; ambos cayeron en la cama y Jasper acomodó las piernas de bella alrededor de su cintura y empezó a penetrarla lentamente, creando una agonía exquisita en Bella, pero poco a poco aumento su ritmo y antes de que el explotara, sacó su miembro y con la voz ronca y con un gesto salvaje, le ordeno a Bella ponerse de cuatro patas. Al parecer era una pose que a el parecía disfrutar.

La embisitió y sus quejidos y gemidos se volvieron unísonos, hasta que al fin, Jasper eyaculó en Bella.

* * *

><p>Había pasado dos semanas del incidente de la boda. Bella se encontraba a veces en el hospital con Edward, pero por respeto a Tanya y la delicada salud del bebé, prefería no hablar sobre los sentimientos que pudiese tener hacia el castaño.<p>

Una tarde ellos coincidieron, y Bella rápidamente se introdujo en el cuarto de Tanya, para evitar a toda costa a Edward.

-Tanya…¿Cómo estas?- dijo ella suavemente sentándose a un lado de la cama. El cuarto estaba lleno de flores y peluches con globos. Tanya le sonrió levemente.

-Estoy bien…aunque me apenan un par de cosas…-

-¿Quieres platicarme de ello?- preguntó muy solicita Bella.

Tanya asintió con el rostro.

-Mi relación con mi abuela, esta hecha un desastre, no ha venido a verme. No le importo…-

-Es el orgullo y sus antiguas enseñanzas. Ella no esta acostumbrada a estas situaciones…-

-¡Losé! Pero soy su nieta, y ella es su bisnieta- dijo acariciando su tripa – Tengo miedo que mi bebé muera – susurró.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma! – dijo Bella – Nada le va a pasar a Aubrey. Será tan hermosa como tú – Tanya le sonrió suavemente

-¿ Y como vas con Edward? – comentó por fin Tanya.

-No ha pasado nada- anunció Bella.

-¿Cómo? – Tanya parecía extrañada –Pero ustedes se quieren…

-¿Olvidas lo que sucedió con Carlisle? – la rubia pareció sopesarlo.

-¿Habéis vuelto con él? –

-No…-

-¿Hay otro hombre en tu vida? – Bella instantáneamente pensó en Jasper y asintió.

-¿Se puede saber de quien se trata?

- eh…Jasper-

-¿¡JASPER!?- dijo Tanya agitándose visiblemente y luego rio – Vaya, te has metido con todos los Cullen…por Dios Santo… ¡Eres toda una atracción irresistible para ellos al parecer!

Bella se revolvió incómoda.

-No es que tenga una relación con él…-

-¿Tienen una relación libre? – Tanya torció el gesto.

-Algo así-dijo Bella – En verdad ya no se que hacer ni que sentir-

-¿Sabes que creo que debes hacer?- dijo la rubia. Bella la miró y asintió - Deberías decírselo a Edward. Recuerda como terminó lo de Carlisle. Pensará que lo estés engañando – Bella iba a protestar –losé lo sé, ustedes no son na-da, pero tu sabes de los sentimientos de Edward, y sería poco sincero si ocultas y lastimas esos sentimientos ¿comprendes? Es solo un consejo. Creo fervientemente que eso es lo correcto que debes hacer-

* * *

><p>Bella salió del cuarto confundida. Edward estaba esperando su turno para entrar, a pesar que era el padre del bebé. Apenas ella salió, Edward se precipitó a la puerta… o a Bella misma.<p>

-Edward- lo llamó Bella antes de que el entrara. Cuando termines, tenemos que hablar –

El castaño frunció el ceño.

-Podemos hablar ahora-

-¿Aquí? – miró los alrededores del hospital – Yo creo que no –

-Vamos a los jardines Bella, ahí podrás decirme lo que desees…-

Bella asintió y ambos se encaminaron a los jardines del hospital San Patrick.

-Bien…¿Qué sucede? – dijo Edward sonriéndole amablemente con sus ojos verdes. Bella suspiró.

-Estoy…saliendo con alguien…- Edward lo miró sorprendido y luego entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A pesar de que ahora podemos estar juntos? – le increpó.

-Todavía serás papá- le recordó Bella a la defensiva.

-Tanya ya sabe lo que siento por ti –

-Lo sé – se mordió los labios Bella -Pero no es lo único que debo decirte…-

Se hizo un silencio.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien – declaró Bella.

-¿lo conozco? –preguntó Edward. Bella lo miró sufridamente.

* * *

><p>Jasper oyó las campanas que indicaban el final de las clases. Sonrió con Garrett, su amigo y Kate. El trío ese año se iban a graduar. Alice se acercó a Jasper rápidamente.<p>

-¿Qué quieres tía? – preguntó Jasper enojado.

-Jazz, no entiendo porqué tu cambio de actitud conmigo… ¿es que tienes nueva novia? – Jasper la miró pasmado ¿la tenía?

-No es tu asunto joder- dijo apartándola de un empujón poco amable. Todos salieron a la salida. El trío hablando entre sí y Alice queriendo ser parte del grupo…

-HIJO DE PUTA, MAL HERMANO TRAICIONERO – Jasper recibió un izquierdazo en su rostro directamente sin ver quien era su atacante, pero por la voz, ya lo reconocía.

-¡Edward que coño te pasa! – dijo Jasper mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que sobresalía de su boca.

-¡SABIAS LO QUE SENTIA POR ELLA! ¡Y TE LA FOLLASTE! – Alice ahogó un grito cuando vio que Edward se abalanzaba hacia Jasper. Sin embargo este lo esquivo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago.

-CÁLMATE HERMANO, no quiero pelear contigo-

-Cállate maldito. TE ACUESTAS CON BELLA- dijo Edward escupiendo y esta vez derribando a Jasper. Ambos hombres se agarraron a golpes, en medio de la salida de la escuela. Salieron las autoridades escolares.

-PAREN YA, PAREN YA- gritaba la directora sin poder controlar la situación. Emmett que apareció rápidamente, debido a que recogía Rosalie del colegio, intento separar a Edward, y Garrett hizo lo propio con Jasper. Ambos se gritaban de todo. Edward tenía sangre en la nariz y la ceja y Jasper tenía el pómulo morado y un labio roto. Bella llegó corriendo a la escena.

-¡BASTA COÑO!- dijo y se acercó a Jasper –Cálmate porfavor – le pidió mientras lo revisaba.

-Este IMBECIL empezó – gritó Jasper. Edward se liberó de un tirón de Emmett y miró con desprecio a sus hermanos.

-Son tal para cual. Tu eres una zorra y tu un traicionero-

Bella no pudo decir nada y Jasper se limpió con odio el labio inferior. Todos miraban la escena impactados.

-Señor Jasper Cullen, acompáñeme – anunció la directora visiblemente conmocionada

* * *

><p>Bella tocó furiosamente el timbre de la casa Cullen, y le abrió Carlisle.<p>

-¿Dónde ESTA? –gritó Bella fuera de sí. Carlisle trató de calmarla.

-¿A quien te refieres Bella?

-¿Qué QUIERES? – se oyó un gruñido desde las escaleras. Edward seguía rabioso y al parecer el doctor Cullen ya le había aplicado los paleativos a sus heridas.

-¿tenías que ir al colegio a golpear a JASPER como UNA BESTIA?-

-¿Edward hiciste qué? – dijo el doctor visiblemente preocupado.

-Anda, dile a tu ex amante, quien es su nuevo remplazo amoroso –

-¡Ese no es el punto! – Exclamó Bella furiosamente – Te comportaste como un imbécil total-

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Papá…BELLA SE ACUESTA CON JASPER-

-¿Eso es cierto Bella? – preguntó Carlisle.

-No fue algo que planeara…- dijo Bella mirando a Edward y luego miró ferozmente a Carlisle – Y tu no me puedes juzgar – Carlisle encajó aquello con serenidad.

- ERES UNA ZORRA, ¿CON QUIEN MAS TE PIENSAS ACOSTAR?

- Y TU ERES UN IDIOTA ¡YO NO TE DEBO EXPLICACIONES DE MI VIDA EDWARD CULLEN! YO ESTOY CON QUIEN ME DA LA GANA!

-No, si eso ya lo noté- resopló con ironía – Incluso me engañaste al decirme que eras virgen, me pregunto en la otra ciudad, ¿con cuantos otros hombres te habrás acostado?

-EDWARD- esta vez fue Carlisle dirigiéndose indignadamente a su hijo. A Bella le salieron lágrimas de indignación, se acercó a Edward y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

-¡No te vuelvas a dirigirte a sí de mí! No tienes derecho, yo te entregué todo a cambio de nada. ¡Y no vuelvas a acercarte para hacer esas idioteces con Jasper!¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡Dejalo en paz! – y estalló en sollozos, saliendo de la casa Cullen corriendo. Sin embargo, Edward seguía furioso.

-Edward, lo que acabas de hacer no es digno de ti – dijo Carlisle.

-¡Pero todo lo que he dicho es cierto!-

-¿Atacaste a tu hermano? – dijo Carlisle entrecerrando los ojos – Hasta hace dos semanas tu estabas en matrimonio con Tanya, y a mi no me dirigias la palabra para nada ¿piensas hacerle lo mismo a tu hermano? Solo encontrarás soledad si sigues tomando decisiones equivocadas…

-Y ella también- sentenció Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los RR - Anonimos y firmados, es acá abajito, no demora nada :D<strong>

**BESOS **

**Sophia **


	15. EL OTRO PADRE

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward **con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella & Jasper ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando todo se enreda si Bella _no es exactamente _hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DECIMO QUINTO: EL OTRO PADRE<strong>

Bella estaba con las bragas abajo, sentada en el retrete; esperó impacientemente unos cinco minutos y luego con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Jasper, guardó la cajita en uno de sus cajones. Se duchó y se vistió rápidamente. Estaba todavía muy molesta por la actitud de Edward días antes y como había encajado las cosas; era obvio que el todavía no podía superar lo de Carlisle y menos lo de Jasper.

Ese pensamiento solo la enojo un poco más y se decidió por freir huevos para Jasper y ella. Hizo un jugo con poca azúcar y se acercó al dormitorio y despertó suavemente al rubio, que dormía boca abajo con el pelo desordenado.

-Hey, despierta. Desayuna algo – dijo Bella suavemente – aparte para que te ponga diclofenaco – dijo haciendo referencia a la crema en gel que siempre le ponía en su pómulo, donde estaba el gran cardenal que Edward le había dejado con su puñetazo.

-¿Qué hora es? – replicó adormilado el rubio.

-Son casi las once, ya es hora que te levantes- replicó Bella poniendo a un costado los huevos y el jugo – Venga levántate – Jasper se incorporó y empezó a comer uno de los huevos, mientras Bella buscaba la crema en los estantes del baño y se acercaba y le aplicaba un poco en su rostro.

-Está frío- se quejó Jasper.

-Es en gel - Bella encogió sus hombros.

-El hombre que tu amas es un troglodita – se quejó Jasper llenándose la boca de comida.

-Y no te lo discuto – suspiró Bella.

Jasper terminó la comida y la castaña lo miró pensativo.

-¿Jazz, que somos?- preguntó sentada en la cama.

- Amigos – fue la simple contestación de Jasper.

-Los amigos no hacen las cosas que nosotros hacemos…- el rubio levantó su mirada aguamarina e hizo una mueca.

-Sabes Bella, creo que deberíamos parar de hacer las cosas que hacemos…- dijo él después de un silencio – tu sabes, por tu salud mental – dijo en son de broma. Bella sonrió y le tiro un codazo pero asintió.

-Lo sé, no quiero complicarte a ti la existencia-

-Y es obvio que estas enamorada de Edward – Bella se removió con incomodidad.

-No creo que aquello funcione nunca- parecía muy convencida.

-Nunca se sabe – comentó el rubio. Entonces cogió una mano de Bella – pero quiero que sepas que contarás conmigo siempre- a Bella se le subieron un par de lágrimas.

-Losé Jasper, has sido mi único amigo permanente aquí en FairBanks-

-Y tu eres mi mejor amiga – declaró Jazz y sonrió – no dejemos que un par de semanas de sexo desenfrenado malogren o incomoden nuestra amistad-

Bella rió – Supongo que nos conocemos en todos los "aspectos" – bromeó ella y Jasper se contagió de su humor.

-Tal vez deberías decirle a Ed, que ya nada se interpone entre vosotros –

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Jasper…mi vida es todo un caos, necesito tiempo para mí…-

-¿Quieres que me mude?-

-No, nada de eso. Voy a hablar con Carlisle-

-Vaya, pero…- Jasper sonrio - ¿Amigos Bella Swan?-

-Amigos, Jasper Cullen –

* * *

><p>Bella fue a buscarlo directamente al hospital. Era domingo por la mañana y estaba casi segura que su turno terminaría pronto. Camino mirando las blancas paredes del hospital y el aire de paz que se podía sentir en cada ambiente. Se encontró a Carlisle con ropa de calle y su maletín blanco donde seguramente ya había guardado todos sus implementos.<p>

-¡Bella!- saludó Carlisle sorprendido. Bella fue menos entusiasta pero se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Carlisle – saludo Bella – Me preguntaba, si tienes la tarde libre…-

-Si dime, que sucede…- Carlisle y Bella avanzaron a la salida hasta la camioneta del Doctor Cullen.

-Necesito ver a mi padre biológico – Carlisle paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo de sorpresa.

-¿Quieres ver…a Charlie Swan?-

-Si. Necesito verlo. No sé porque, pero mi corazón me dice que el podría ayudarme en mi vida-

-¿en tu vida?-

-Carlisle, ¿has visto todos los problemas que he ocasionado en tu vida? Por favor ayúdame. No puedo resolver estos problemas, si no resuelvo mis propios demonios internos – dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio. Carlisle asintió.

-Sube a la camioneta –

* * *

><p>Carlisle se debatía entre decirle la verdad o no a Bella. ¿Sería un golpe muy duro para ella? Bella sin embargo, podía sentir la tensión en el carro, mientras el rubio manejaba. No sabía mucho de su padre. Nunca se le ocurrió preguntar.<p>

-Charlie- empezó Carlisle – tiene un problema de Alzheimer avanzado, Bella…esta a unas horas en un centro de descanso que el gobierno le ha pagado por sus servicios honorarios como bombero- Bella lo escuchó abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Es posible…que no sepa quienes somos?-

-Sí, es muy probable…-

-¿Por qué nunca te pregunte esto antes? – susurró Bella chocada por la noticia. Carlisle hizo una mueca.

-Debimos decírtelo, pero no quisiste hablar más del tema cuando te dijimos que te adoptamos…- comentó Carlisle – pero no es lo único que no sabes- agregó suavemente.

-¿Qué es lo que nosé?-

-Bella, también conocimos a tu madre-

La castaña se tomó unos segundos en respirar. Nunca había preguntado por su madre. Ella había asumido que su madre la había abandonado con Charlie, un viejo que no podía cuidarla y que la había dado en adopción. Ahora, ¿Charlie estaba enfermo y su madre conocía a Carlisle?

Bella sentía que su mundo poco a poco adquiría sentido. Su pasado. Todo lo que realmente debió saber desde niña. Solo que no podía creérselo aún.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijeron antes? ¿Esme también lo sabía?- las facciones de Carlisle se tornaron duras y Bella presintió que esa historia no tenía un final feliz.

-Esme lo sabe todo-

-¿pero porqué nunca me dijo nada? ¡Ella me crió!¡Yo soy su hija! –protestó Bella sollozando.

-Bella…lo que te voy a decir es aún más duro. Nunca pensé contárselo a nadie porque han pasado más de dieciocho desde esos eventos…pero creo que tienes el derecho natural de conocer tu pasado, si quieres arreglar tu futuro – asintió Carlisle. Bella apretó sus labios.

-Tu madre era muy hermosa – sonrió el doctor – abre la guantera del coche – le indicó a Bella. Ella sacó una agenda y miró confundida a Carlisle – busca entre sus páginas…hay una foto de tu madre-

Bella dejó pasar las hojas, y un papel cayó en sus piernas. Tenía escrito _Reneé Dwyer, _y ella volteó y miro asombrada la foto. Era el vivo retrato de Bella, pero simplemente su madre, tenía los ojos grises en vez de los ojos color chocolates de Bella.

-Reneé era muy parecida a ti, solo que más infantil – sonrió Carlisle – era mucho más indecisa y sensible, y por supuesto, era alérgica a la amoxicilina al igual que tú y se sonrojaba con facilidad…-

-¿Esta viva? – preguntó Bella al cabo de uno segundos. Carlisle agitó la cabeza negativamente y Bella se centró en el rostro de su madre.

-¿Sabes porqué me divorcié de Esme? – preguntó Carlisle suspirando.

-¿Porqué ella era una loca celosa y obsesiva? – bromeó tristemente Bella. Carlisle sonrió.

-Aparte de eso, sí, pero fue por otra razón más…- suspiró Carlisle – ¿Sabes algo sobre la familia de la Señora Sasha Robinson?-

Bella asintió recordando:

"Sasha tenía el cabello blanquecino en lugar de algun rubio brillante que habría ocupado en su juventud. Era delicada, refinada y paciente; pero prefería la compañía de las mujeres a pesar de haber tenido tres esposos ya difuntos. Tuvo dos hijos: Carmen y Vasili. Carmen se había casado con Eleazar y residían en España. Vasili había muerto con su esposa en un accidente y por eso la señora Robinson cuidaba a sus tres nietas huérfanas: Irina, Kate y Tanya."

-Claro que sí, el papá de Tanya y sus hermanas murió en un accidente vehicular con su esposa- Carlisle apretó la mandíbula

-Yo atendí ese accidente – Bella lo miró sorprendida.

-No lo sabía…-

-Veras Bella, Vasili, Charlie y yo éramos como hermanos. Desde pequeño nos conocíamos los unos a los otros. Charlie era el mayor, Vasili el intermedio y yo el menor de ellos. Sin embargo nos llevábamos bien…pero sucedió algo en nuestras vidas – Bella sabía lo que venía y respondió en un susurró.

-Reneé- Su madre había hecho lo mismo que estaba haciendo ella; meterse entre hermanos. Bella quiso ocultar su cara de horror pero no lo logró.

-¿Mis padres…se casaron? – dijo con dificultad

-No- negó Carlisle – Esme se divorció de mí cuando le confesé que solamente la había engañado con una mujer años atrás…con Reneé. Lo que no entiendo es porque decidió llevarte lejos y no a sus hijos biológicos- Bella recordó su niñez, Esme nunca estaba presente en muchos de sus recuerdos y en los más remotos había crueldad…

-Talvez para vengarse de cierta forma de ella- respondió Bella – pero al final se encariñó conmigo.

-Eras una niña, era natural – dijo Carlisle conduciendo una curva.

-Pero esos años antes, ella concibió una niña – Carlisle sonrió –tú eras su mayor regalo, porque ella consideraba que estaba haciendo mal –

-¿haciendo mal? ¿por estar contigo y los otros dos?-

-No exactamente…Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Vasili Robinson- ¿El padre de Tanya? Dios bendito…Bella no cabía en su asombro –pero Vasili tenía un matrimonio infeliz con Jane, a pesar de tener tres hijas… ¿y sabes del accidente?- Bella asintió – En este caso no es cierto lo que dicen que sucedió. Que Vasili murió con Jane…pero la mentira es mejor que la verdad – suspiró Carlisle.

-¿Qué sucedió realmente? – Bella estaba temblando. Demasiadas emociones juntas.

- Renee y Vasili se amaban con locura. Renee estaba ad portas de darte a luz, pero igual decidió seguir viendo a escondidas a Vasili. Se citaron y ambos estaban en el coche. Lo que no sabían es que Jane lo estaba siguiendo en otro coche. Ella, enferma por los celos, les cerró el paso y ambos coches colisionaron… - suspiró Carlisle. Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

-Jane murió instantáneamente. Vasili sobrevivió unos cuantos minutos. Yo atendí rápidamente esa emergencia ¿sabes como encontré a tu madre y a él? Agarrados de la mano, repitiéndose que se amaban el uno al otro. Vasili falleció al costado de Renee, y yo la tuve que arrancar de ahí, para hacerle una cesarea de emergencia. Naciste tú, pero ella no sobrevivió…- La voz de Carlisle se fue apagando así como la velocidad del coche se aminoraba a medida que iban llegando al lugar. Bella estaba impactada y podía sentir lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

-¿Segura que…no soy hija de Vasili?- logró preguntar Bella

-Seguro. Te hicimos la prueba del ADN- suspiró Carlisle – Descubrimos que la enfermedad de Charlie, a pesar de ser joven, estaba muy avanzada y por lo tanto al parecer olvido que Vasili estaba profundamente enamorado de Renee…Todo este tiempo lo había mantenido oculto para que las personas dejaran descansar en paz a todos los que ya no están…supongo que lo he logrado, pero ahora que lo sabes todo ¿Qué harás Bella Swan?- La castaña inspiró con fuerza.

-Todavía me falta hablar con Charlie-

* * *

><p>Entraron al centro de descanso y una enfermera los atendió amablemente, Carlisle preguntó por Charles Swan, y le guiaron a los apacibles jardines; la enfermera les señalo una banca alejada, cerca de muchas rosas; un señor de cabello negro de espaldas estaba sentado silbando. Bella se acercó cautelosamente y Carlisle fue el primer en hablar.<p>

-Hola Charlie - dijo Carlisle con voz fuerte y clara. El aludido se giró sobre sí y le sonrió a Carlisle y luego a miro a Bella. A ella se le fue el aliento cuando miró sus ojos: color chocolates, copiados exactamente en los ojos de ella misma. Era innegable; el era su padre. Bella sintió una revolución de sentimientos.

-Hola Señor John, ¡Renee! – respondió Charlie alegremente.

Bella miró a Carlisle confundida -¿Quién es el señor John?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Mi padre- señalo el rubio. Luego Bella miró a Charlie y luego otra vez a Carlisle ¿Debía corregirle y decirle "no, soy Bella, tu hija". Carlisle denegó y Bella le siguió la corriente a Charlie.

-Hola Charlie- dijo temerosa – Charlie cogió ambas manos y luego miró con suspicacia a los recién llegados.

-¿Dónde esta Carlisle? – preguntó Charlie.

-En el hospital, terminando sus prácticas- fue la rápida respuesta del doctor. Charlie pareció decepcionado.

-Se que hemos tenido diferencias, pero señor John dígale de mi parte, que lo aprecio mucho y siempre será mi amigo – Carlisle hizo un esfuerzo para que no se le quebrara la voz y Bella ya sentía escurrirle las lágrimas.

-Así lo haré – dijo Carlisle.

-¿Renee, corazón porqué lloras? – dijo Charlie recogiéndole una lágrima. Bella le sonrió y mintió.

-De emoción, de verte- Entonces el Señor Swan miró el abdomen de Bella y la miró sorprendido.

-¡QUE! ¿Ya nació Bella? ¿DONDE ESTA?- Bella le dedicó una mirada significativa a Carlisle.

-Oh, Charlie ¿Qué te sucede? Aun faltan meses para que nazca el bebé. Aun ni se le nota ni sabemos el sexo que tendrá – improviso el doctor Cullen. Bella tragó saliva y asintió.

-Ah . – Charlie parecía decepcionado. Pero sus ojos brillaron unos segundos - ¿Señor John me puedes dejar a solas con Renee?

-Por supuesto- asintió Carlisle que comenzó alejarse. Bella se sentó al costado de Charlie, sujetando sus manos.

-¿Cómo esta Vasili? – preguntó Charlie de pronto.

-Ah...pues bien, tu sabes…-

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos Renee? – preguntó Charlie de improviso. Bella negó – No ocultes tus sentimientos hacia él - ¿No que Charlie había olvidado el recuerdo de Vasili? La castaña lo miró impresionada - Habla con él, toma las decisiones correctas. No puedes seguir viéndote con él a escondidas. Deben tomar una decisión. Tu misma me dijiste que esta noche hablarías con Vasili sobre vuestra relación y tomarían una decisión, que yo creo que debieron tomar hace tiempo. No pienses en Carlisle, el fue un gran amor tuyo, pero tampoco pienses en que puedes hacerme daño a mí…Yo soy tu mejor amigo, recuérdalo. Y siempre estaré ahí para ti –

* * *

><p>Era de noche, Bella estaba en el baño, con las bragas en el suelo. En una mano tenía una caja y en la otra la caja nueva. Comparó los resultados de la mañana y de la noche. Suspiró al ver que ambas pruebas tenían una mancha rosada que era símbolo inequívoco de positivo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los RR - Anonimos y firmados, es acá abajito, no demora nada :D<strong>

**BESOS **

**Sophia **


	16. LATIDOS

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward **con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella & Jasper ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando todo se enreda si Bella _no es exactamente _hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DECIMO SEXTO: LATIDOS<strong>

-¿Estas segura?-

-Completamente-

- Esta bien, se lo comunicaré a todos-

* * *

><p>Bella había aprendido mucho y había reflexionado bastante sobre el pasado de sus padres: Charlie tenía razón: ella tenía que tomar las decisiones que ella creyera conveniente. Y sobretodo las decisiones correctas para ella y para que nadie mas saliera lastimado. No iba cometer el mismo error que su madre. Lo de ella desembocó en una tragedia que ella no podía permitirse. Aparte, agravaban las cosas que todos los hombres que tenían una parte de su corazón fueran de la misma familia; incluso uno de ellos había estado involucrado con su propia madre.<p>

Ella no iba a dejar las cosas así, y había coordinado una cena familiar con los Cullen, si quería hacer las cosas bien, tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de todas sus acciones.

Esa misma noche, Esme se preguntaba que sucedía para tal evento, ya que desde que Edward se iba a casar, había pasado ya casi mes y medio. Edward estaba un poco más tranquilo aunque tener a Jasper cerca era un suplicio; era el hermano de toda su vida ¡y estaba con la mujer que él quería! Eran dos personas muy queridas para él, pero egoístamente no los quería ver juntos y menos imaginárselos… Aquello le estaba carcomiendo los celos. Jasper también andaba algo intranquilo por casi el mismo motivo. Quería que todas las cosas con Edward se solucionaran. Que entendiera que Bella y él tenían un lazo muy fuerte, era cierto, pero no de amor, si no de una amistad verdadera y bonita que se confundió con algo más durante un tiempo. Carlisle no iba a comentar nada, pero en sus facciones se descubría cierto misterio alrededor de la cena. Era obvio que él sabía algo, ya que él los había convocado a todos. Después de dejar a Tanya completamente estable en el hospital, Carlisle se dedicó a ayudar a Bella a terminar la cena.

Bella estaba vestida de una manera sencilla, pero llamativa para todos los miembros. O tal vez no era su ropa; si no la actitud que ella había tomado y lo determinada que estaba mientras comía con sus pares.

-¿Un poco de vino Bella?- convino Jasper en medio de una cena silenciosa e incómoda.

-No gracias – dijo Bella enrojeciendo mientras miraba de reojo a cada uno de sus comensales. ¿Cuándo era el tiempo perfecto para empezar a hablar? Miró a Carlisle y él asintió con la cabeza. Era ahora o nunca.

Bella se levantó haciendo ruido con su silla y tosió torpemente tratando de llamar la atención de la familia.

-Esme , Carlisle, gracias por recibirme en esta familia, que es grandiosa- comenzó Bella. Jasper, Edward y Esme la miraron sin comprender exactamente la dirección del discurso de la castaña.

-Tengo que ser sincera; he cometido muchos estragos en esta familia. Al igual que mi madre- y miró a Esme. Ella enrojeció y miró a Carlisle.

-¿le has dicho? – siseó.

- Es su derecho natural saber quién fue su madre- dijo el aludido sin hacerle mayor caso a su antigua esposa.

-Como decía – Bella alzó su voz – No sé, Esme, si algún día me perdones lo que pasó entre Carlisle y yo. Estaba herida y confundida. Y habían precedentes. Se que soy muy parecida a Renee físicamente, pero eso no es justificación para absolutamente nada. Solo quiero que sepas que yo no sabía que guardabas esperanzas de reconciliación, y nunca haría algo para herirte intencionalmente- Esme enrojeció vivamente – y a ti también Edward, aunque casi todos aquí lo saben, te lo repito una vez más: Tu fuiste mi primer amor, y no sé si eres el último, pero quisiera que estuvieras conmigo todos los días al despertar- Bella- lo miró dulcemente y Edward esquivó su mirada – Jasper, lo que sucedió entre nosotros…-

-¿SUCEDIÓ ALGO ENTRE USTEDES?- resolló Esme – Esto es increíble Bella, ¡Te has metido con mis dos hijos!- le recriminó Esme que estaba apunto de abandonar la mesa.

-Losé Esme, lo siento mucho…solo puedo decirte que amo a Edward –

-Y lo dices encima en la cara de mi otro hijo-

-Mamá esta todo bien. Bella y yo solo somos mejores amigos – apuntó Jasper. El castaño y Esme voltearon a mirarlo y dijeron al unísono.

-¡¿Qué?!-

- Dejadla hablar, por dios santo ¿Quieres saber todo Esme?, pues bien, Bella se esta abriendo y pidiendo disculpas por todo lo que ella crea conveniente – la defendió Carlisle.

-Tu siempre la vas a defender ¿no? ¡Igual que a ella!-

-¿De quién están hablando? – intervino Edward

-De mi madre- respondió Bella en voz baja.

- Renee esta muerta, Esme – le recordó el Doctor – ya no hay nada que discutir sobre eso- Esme se enfurruñó completamente enfadada, cruzando los brazos.

-Decía que lamento mucho, la relación que sostuve con Jasper, el es mi mejor amigo- y miró al rubio menor y sonrió, repitiendo las palabras de Charlie - Yo soy tu mejor amiga, recuérdalo. Y siempre estaré ahí para ti-

-Y yo para ti, Bells- sonrió Jasper. Edward los miró asombrados ¿no tenían nada que los uniera?

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decir? –pregunto Esme con desdén. Los miembros varones la miraron con mala cara.

-No – replicó Bella para asombro de todos – falta una cosa más – y se mordió el labio – Estoy embarazada –

Aquello cogió de sorpresa a todos. Nadie habló por unos segundos, Edward, Carlisle y Jasper empezaron a hacer cuentas… si ella tenía más de tres meses, el bebé podía ser de Carlisle o difícilmente de Edward.

-Jasper es el padre. Tengo cuatro semanas-

* * *

><p>Nadie se esperaba esa reacción. Bella apenas había terminado de hablar y Edward había cogido a Jasper y lo había lanzado prácticamente afuera del patio. Empezaron a pelearse. Esme los miraba con horror al igual que Bella que pedía que pararan. Pero Carlisle se negó a intervenir.<p>

-Déjenlos- sentenció.

-¡No sabía nada! – gruñó Jasper luego de que Edward lo pateara en el estómago y el le jalará el tobillo tumbándolo pesadamente en el pasto.

-¡Esta embarazada, coño, embarazada! – dijo él abalanzándose otra vez.

-¿y tu crees que yo lo sabía? ¡Tengo 17 años! – se defendió él empujando a su hermano.

-Por favor, paren…- imploró Bella. Pero ambos seguían golpeándose el uno al otro hasta que por fin se separaron tendidos mirando el cielo, riendo y llorando. Bella y Esme no entendían nada.

-Diablos, seré un pésimo padre- dijo Jasper mientras sangraba por la nariz. Edward escupió sangre.

-No, serás un excelente padre. Le enseñaremos a jugar football- apostilló el castaño.

-¿Y si es niña?-

-Jugará con Aubrey a las muñecas – suspiró Edward – No puedo creer que vayamos ha ser padres…-

-Al menos tú le llevarás 20 años a tu hija – se quejó Jasper.

-Y tú serás su padrino, así que consiéntela o nos volveremos a revolcar en este pasto –

-Le enseñaré a besar chicos- un codazo suave le cayó a Jasper.

-Si me eliges de padrino, yo siempre velaré por tu bebé – indicó Edward. Jasper se rió.

-¿padrino? Serás su padrastro –

Bella recuperando el aliento se acercó a ambos.

-¡Ustedes me quieren matar!- se quejó Bella revisándolos a ambos.

-Por supuesto que no –se quejó Edward.

-¿Somos hermanos cierto? – preguntó Jasper.

- Los tres ¿cierto? – indicó Edward. Bella lloró un poco.

-Los tres- terminó Bella.

* * *

><p>Ambos se columpiaban en el parque sin decir ninguna palabra.<p>

-Nunca pensé estar en una situación así- suspiró Ella.

-Ni se nota tu tripa – comentó él sonriendo.

-Solo tengo seis semanas – se quejó Bella.

-Lo sé. Jasper y tú lo harán fenomenal – dijo Edward. Bella lo miró inquisitivamente.

-No me voy a casar con Jasper…-

-Losé – indicó Edward encogiéndose los hombros – pero tengo que poner mi mente en orden, tu sabes lo que siento por ti…pero necesito que ahora tú me esperes.

-Te esperaré lo que sea necesario – Bella le sonrió y siguió columpiándose.

* * *

><p>Los tres estaban yendo al hospital. Los tres se hablaban como en los primeros tiempos. Solo que esta vez, Edward subía al tercer piso a ver a Tanya y Jasper y Bella, con muchas miradas de reprobación, caminaban hacia el ginecólogo que iba hacerle la primera ecografía a Bella.<p>

-Tengo miedo Jazz, y si algo sale mal-

-¿Qué puede salir mal? – preguntó Jasper - ¿Ya viste como todas esas señoras embarazadas rezaron por nosotros? Con tantas plegarias es imposible que suceda algo malo – le indicó Jasper tranquilizándola, a pesar de sus propios nervios.

Bella asintió y ambos entraron a consulta.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Makenna – les saludó la ginécologa – vienen a ver por primera vez al bebé, ¿cierto?

Makenna parecía bastante joven y no los estaba pre-juzgando. Ese detalle le gustó y le dio confianza a Bella.

-Sí-

-Vale. Venga mujer, póngase esta bata y recuéstese en aquella camilla-

-Jasper, voltéate – le indicó Bella.

-¿porqué? Si ya te he visto desnuda- replicó el Rubio en son de broma. Makenna rió y Bella sonrojada le dio un golpe en el pecho. El rubio la obedeció y Bella se cambió rápidamente mirándolo de reojo y se acostó en la camilla.

-Bien, Bella, ahora te pondré un poco de gel- indicó Makenna sonriente.

-Uy, esta frío – dijo Bella al sentir la crema gelatinosa al deslizarse por la barriga de Bella, que apenas se notaba un bulto.

-Estas a finales del primer trimestre. Doce semanas –anunció la ginécologa. Bella miró las imágenes y veía muchas manchas.

-No entiendo mucho-

-Parece una pepa- indicó Jasper.

-No seas tonto – dijo Bella. Últimamente estaba muy sensible –es una hermosa mancha que se mueve-

-¿Quieren escuchar el sonido de su corazón?-

-POR SUPUESTO-

-CLARO QUE SÍ-

Ni Bella ni Jasper se habían maravillado tanto de escuchar un sonido tan bonito como es el de una nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los RR - Anonimos y firmados, es acá abajito, no demora nada :D<strong>

**BESOS **

**Sophia **


	17. AUDREY

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward **con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella & Jasper ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando todo se enreda si Bella _no es exactamente _hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DECIMO SEPTIMO: AUDREY<strong>

Bella y Jasper salían del consultorio de la ginecóloga cuando el móvil de Jasper empezó a sonar escandalosamente, ganándose más miradas de reprobación por parte de las mujeres que estaban en cinta, esperando su turno con la ginecóloga.

-¡Contesta!- le urgió Bella impaciente.

-¿Hola? –

-¡_Jasper! Ven al piso tercero.¡ Audrey esta naciendo_!- la voz excitada de Edward incluso llegó a los oídos de Bella. Ambos se miraron, Jasper colgó el teléfono, sujetó la mano de Bella y caminaron rápidamente hacia el ascensor.

-¿Ya habrá nacido? – pregunto Bella visiblemente nerviosa.

-¡No tengo idea! – Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa - ¡Un nuevo Cullen!

Apenas las puertas se abrieron, los dos jóvenes corrieron hasta el cuarto donde estaba Tanya. En la puerta, estaba Carlisle y Kate con miradas angustiosas.

-¿Saben algo? –se apresuró a decir Jasper.

-Edward e Irina están adentro ayudando a Tanya- contestó Kate.

Apenas la hermana de Tanya terminó de hablar salió Edward con el rostro desencajado.

-Tanya _no puede_- dijo con desaliento.

-¿Cómo que no puede? – preguntó Bella abriendo los ojos. Si estaba demasiado sensible por su embarazo propio.

-¿Tendrán que hacerle cesárea? – preguntó Kate cogiéndole la mano a Jasper. Edward asintió, mientras Irina se les unía en medio de la angustia.

-Cálmense, solo la van a abrir, sacar a Audrey, y cerrar ¿no puede ser tan difícil? – dijo Jasper. Irina le fulminó con la mirada.

-No tiene muy buen sentido del humor – lo defendió Bella antes que empezara una riña. Salió el doctor de cabecera, mientras llevaban a Tanya que tenía puesta una máscara y los ojos cerrados a la sala de operaciones.

-Nos llevaremos a la Srta. Robinson al quirófano, por favor esperen – informó el galeno y se alejó a la sala de operaciones.

Kate soltó a Jasper y se unió a Irina conversando en voz baja si debían decirle o no a Sasha que su primera bisnieta estaba naciendo. Jasper se pegó a la pared donde se encontraba Edward en un estado absorto. ¿Y si había mas complicaciones en el parto? El bebé al parecer era demasiado grande para que saliera de Tanya y encima la posición fetal no era la indicada. También tenía su propia preocupación por la propia madre, por supuesto. A pesar de todo, ella era una amiga suya y el hecho de tener un pasado y haber roto de una forma más inaudita, no había disuelto el lazo de amistad, el cual se convertía ahora de paternidad entre ambos.

Bella apretó sus labios y miró a Edward. Tenía su cabello castaño cobrizo alborotado propio de un ajetreo, Suspiró y cogió la mano de él

-Tranquilo Edward; todo estará bien – Bella le aseguró con la voz suave. Edward alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron y apenas esbozo una sonrisa.

-Gracias Bella- dijo él apretando su mano en señal de respuesta. Jasper tosió.

-¨Por favor telenovelas aquí no- dijo en tono cómico.

Edward giró su cabeza frunciendo el ceño pero sin soltar la mano de la castaña-¿Porqué eres tan imbécil?- preguntó con ironía.

-No sé, parece que heredé un poco de mi hermano mayor- contestó el rubio con facilidad. Bella blanqueó los ojos.

-¿podrían parar?- suplicó.

-Tranquilos, solo quería que Eddie dejara de estar tan tenso- explicó Jasper a sus hermanos. Bella encogió los hombros.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- su matiz de ironía no se materializó y Edward sonrió completamente. Al parecer en verdad no existía ninguna atracción romántica entre él rubio y la castaña. Aunque ambos iban a tener un bebé…pero eso no era obstáculo para sus sentimientos. Edward con mucha delicadeza levantó la mano que tenía sujetada con Bella y le dio un tierno beso en la mano. Ella se sonrojó intensamente y pudieron oír la protesta de Irina.

-¡Al menos espera a que nadie vea eso! – espetó con voz fuerte, mientras Kate la jalaba hacia sí.

-Irina tiene razón- balbuceó Bella sonrojada tratando de liberar su mano, pero Edward la sujetó con firmeza. Ella lo interrogó con la mirada pero no recibió la respuesta deseada, ya que él sonreía de una forma especial.

-Solo esta preocupada, como todos nosotros- dijo Edward calmado.

Pasaron los minutos mientras todos esperaban, Carlisle logró aparecerse un minuto en su ronda.

-¿Alguna noticia? – preguntó rápidamente.

-Han pasado veinte minutos, supongo que no podemos decir mucho todavía- inquirió Bella al costado de Edward, mientras seguían sujetados de la mano.

-Podrías entrar a averiguar como va todo, ¿por favor?- pidió Edward

-Por supuesto- agregó Carlisle y entró al quirófano como si fuera su propia casa. Todos se miraban entre sí. Edward tenía la mente dividida en dos cosas: Su primer bebé y si a pesar de todo…debía volver con Bella. Quiso entonces poder soltar la mano de ella, pero no lo hizo. Estaba confundido al respecto, pero la castaña en esos momentos le estaba dando aliento para hacer un nuevo rol en su vida: el ser padre.

En esos momentos, salió Carlisle cargando un bulto con una manta rosa. Todos se quedaron callados cuando oyeron que el bulto, tenía manitas y lloraba. Carlisle los miró a todos sonriendo.

-Audrey, saluda a todos-

Todas las chicas se acercaron pegando un gritito, incluyendo a Jasper que se acercó a saludar al bebé. Edward estaba pasmado y a su lado Bella la miraba desbordando felicidad, pero le extraño que no. El doctor Cullen miró a su primogénito y se acercó abiertamente a él, mientras todos daban unos pasos atrás expectantes.

Edward sintió que le faltaba el aire y se le aflojaron todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Bella sonrió para sí misma y le soltó la mano mientras se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba -ve- dándole aliento mientras le daba unos suaves masajes a su brazo. Edward dio por fin un paso.

-Audrey, conoce a tu papá- dijo Carlisle mientras le pasaba a la bebé a sus brazos. Edward miro a la pequeña bebé, sonrosada y podía jurar a Dios que era la cosa más hermosa y bella que había visto.

-¡Tenemos que felicitar a Tanya!- dijo Irina rompiendo el momento mágico. Jasper la miró con fastidio pero Bella asintió – la madre es muy importante – y se acarició su abdomen y sintió que otra mano le acariciaba la tripa. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Jasper. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama del apartamento, aunque Esme y Carlisle estaban discutiendo algo en la sala del departamento de Bella, algo realmente importante.<p>

Bella tenía alzada una ecografía y Jasper miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Parece una lombriz- apuntó el rubio. Bella se las ingenio para darle un codazo.

-No seas tonto- replico, sensible a lo que él dijera –ojalá no heredé eso de ti-

-Y ojalá no herede tus mañas- Bella puso a un costado y lo miró conteniendo un golpe en su puño cerrado.

-Ouch. Eso fue golpe bajo, Jasper –

-Esta bien, tiempo fuera, lo siento – se encogió prácticamente para que la castaña se calmara. Cualquier cosa que él dijera se tornaba ofensiva para la castaña. Especialmente si era él quien las dijeras. Él supuso que debía ser que era él, el padre de la criatura.

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame? – pregunto Bella sobándose otra vez la tripita.

-¿Cristina?- preguntó el rubio. Bella arrugó la nariz

-¿Y si es hombre? –los ojos marrones se enfocaron en Jasper.

- Jasper – dijo el blanqueando los ojos. Bella rió. Jamás le iba a poner ese nombre.

-¿Cómo le diremos que lo hicimos? – pregunto Bella imaginándose a un niño de cuatro años haciéndole tal pregunta. Jasper se rió.

-Con buen sexo-

-¡Jasper!-

-Pero si es la verdad, con un caliente y húmedo sexo-

-Estas imposible – se levantó la castaña molesta. El rubio la imitó aguantando las risas.

-¿Quieres comer? – pregunto él caballerosamente. Bella arrugó su nariz.

-Veamos que hay en la nevera…-

Ambos jóvenes salieron del cuarto y caminaron a través del pasillo, encontrándose con Esme y Carlisle en la sala. Esme estaba seria sentada y aunque Carlisle parecía relajado estaba pensativo.

-Que bueno que vengan ambos- Carlisle los miró mientras Esme hablaba – Es un asunto que os concierne a los dos-

-¿Y Edward? – preguntó Bella tomando asiento.

-El tiene su vida aquí con Audrey y Tanya – respondió Esme. Bella sintió que una mano la reconfortaba y le agradeció tal gesto a Jasper.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunto el rubio menor sin menor rodeos. Esme suspiró y asintió

-Mi problema en Massachusetts se ha resuelto de la mejor manera- cruzó sus piernas – a pesar que ha tenido que pasar medio año para ello pero finalmente recuperé todo lo que había perdido y el ladrón Jenks irá a la cárcel- dijo muy satisfecha Esme. Jasper le sonrió y asintió y Bella solo pudo decirle – me alegro mucho, madre-

-Como verán- interrumpió Carlisle – la situación ha cambiado para todos.; Bella, Esme vuelve a Massachusetts…

-Podemos ir después de tu parto allá, porque tengo que ver los negocios que abrí aquí, y probablemente los administre Carlisle, Jasper también puede ir allá y tú tengas tu vida anterior.

La sangre se le fue de la cabeza a Bella.

-Lo pensaré-

* * *

><p>-¡No hay nada qué pensar! –<p>

-Hay mucho que pensar…-

-Encima quieres que YO me quede-

Bella se levantó de la hamaca que daba al invernadero de la Casa Robinson.

Había mucho que pensar, lo que le había pasado casi ese año se había llevado casi todo lo que tenía Massachusetts, su inocencia, especialmente. Y se había dado cuenta cuanto había dañado a las personas que ella había amado y cuanto ella misma se había herido y la habían herido.

Quería dejar las cosas como estaban, volver todo a la normalidad, pero ella sabía que las acciones no se deshacían con tan solo desearlas, sino hacerlas.

La Casa Robinson estaban celebrando el nacimiento de Aubrey, que tenía casi un semana. Se pasaba de mano en mano a los invitados, admirando sus ojos verdes y su cabello dorado. Bella había sido la primera en haber notado aquellos ojos. Los había visto exactamente en Edward y eso le había quitado el aliento.

-Hay que volver a la fiesta- le indicó Bella, debido a que Jasper se había fastidiado demasiado con la decisión que había tomado Bella y él no lo iba a permitir de ninguna forma.

Jasper se acercó tranquilamente en medio de la algarabía al padre de Audrey.

-Eddie, tenemos que hablar – dijo haciéndole un gesto para irse a la entrada del invernadero Robinson. Edward asintió, preocupado por la seriedad de Jasper.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó incómodo el castaño poniendo las manos en los bolsillos. Jasper cruzó sus brazos y arrugó su ceño.

-Bella va a irse- soltó sin mas preámbulos el rubio. Edward entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?-

Jasper lo miró serio - ¿Te parece que bromeo?-

-¡Es que no es posible! ¿Por qué quiere irse? Si tiene su vida aquí…-

-Excelente señor Joven Cullen Uno – ironizó Jasper – porque el señor Joven Cullen Dos no la puede hacerla entrar en razón – se señaló a si mismo.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?

-Exacto, genio-

* * *

><p>-¿Bella?- Edward se acercó a ella que estaba sentada mirando las pequeñas prendas de vestir de Audrey. Se sobresaltó y su corazón batió como alas de mariposa.<p>

-Dime, Edward – dijo con naturalidad mientras todo se revolvía en su interior.

-¿me puedes acompañar a la terraza unos minutos?- Bella apretó sus labios y después de unos segundos accedió - ¿Qué suave la música no?- comentó Edward, sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad que ella hablara de más.

-Sí, es tan…armónica-

-¿Quieres bailarla? – preguntó él de improviso. Bella abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

-Edward…- dudó unos segundos ¿Era correcto aquello?

-Es solo un baile- le recordó el castaño con una sonrisa. Bella suspiró y dio dos pasos adelante. Edward sujetó con delicadeza su mano izquierda y envolvió su cintura con su mano derecha. Ambos empezaron a dar vueltas, y Bella sentía como sus lágrimas subían a sus ojos pero no dijo nada. Edward le dio una vuelta y sus cuerpos se encontraron en el choque, quedando solo a unos centímetros de ellos.

-Creo que hay algo entre nosotros – comentó seductoramente Edward y de pronto miró hacia abajo, hacia la tripa de Bella. Entonces ella rió.

-Eso parece-

-Bella, te puedo pedir algo y ¿me prometes que lo harás?- dijo él con voz suave. Bella miró sus ojos verdes y asintió sin decir palabra.

-No te vayas a Massachusetts-

En el marco de la puerta de la terraza, el doctor Cullen con las manos cruzadas los observaba.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los RR - Anonimos y firmados, es acá abajito, no demora nada :D<strong>

**BESOS **

**Sophia **


	18. CALEB

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward **con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella & Jasper ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando todo se enreda si Bella _no es exactamente _hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DECIMO OCTAVO: CALEB<strong>

Los últimos seis meses habían sido una etapa de transición para la vida de Bella y quienes los rodeaba. Esme había recuperado todo lo que había invertido, su casa en Massachusetts así como su puesto principal de Jefe de chefs en el restaurante donde trabajaba. Los negocios de comida que ella misma había aperturado en Fairbanks, ahora los administraba Carlisle que siguió trabajando como visitador medico así como médico de piso y de UCI. Audrey creció rápidamente, y se le notaba su cabello lacio y dorado con esa mezcla de ojos verdes parecida a su papá y ahora vivía en la Casona Robinson, debido a que por fin el corazón de la vieja Sasha, se había ablandado al ver a su primer a bisnieta. Edward siempre estuvo atento con su hija y llevaba una cordial relación con ella, mientras finiquitaba sus estudios en psicología en el instituto y sumaba dinero en el trabajo de medio tiempo que llevaba. Jasper estaba próximo a graduarse del instituto y era como él era; libre, sin ataduras pero responsable sobretodo con lo que concernía a Bella. Ella se había 'inflando' mirando su pancita y yendo puntualmente en compañía de Jasper o de Esme a ver las ecografías y sus controles pre-natales. En su mente estaba todavía el pedido de Edward que le había hecho seis meses antes. Todavía no sabía que hacer; ella había causado los mayores disturbios en esa familia. No quería ser la causante de mas enredos entre ellos y la opción de irse con Jasper y empezar otra vida parecía la opción mas viable.

-Sóbame la espalda, por favor- le pidió Bella al rubio. Le dolía en demasía, debía ser productor a que ya se acercaba la fecha para que naciera el bebé. Jasper dejó de comer las palomitas y gateo hasta la parte del sillón donde se encontraba a una muy embarazada Bella.

- Estas gorda-dijo dándole suaves masajes en la espalda de Bella.

-Gracias – ironizó Bella pero agradeciendo cada masaje de Jasper- recuérdame ir al gimnasio a penas de a luz –

-¿Aquí en Fairbanks? - tanteó Jasper. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Jasper…-

-Vale, vale –

* * *

><p>-Esto de comprar comida para bebés es raro – comento Bella poniendo un par de papillas en el carrito de supermercados. Edward encogió sus hombros mientras colocaba un paquete de pañales.<p>

-Anda acostumbrándote – le sonrió y Bella le devolvió la sonrisa – la paternidad no es fácil-

-Supongo que la maternidad debería ser más difícil…-

-Eso tendrías que preguntarle a Tanya – supuso el castaño.

Era extraño la paternidad los había hecho ser más frecuentes entre ellos, en vez de separarlos. Ella esperaba que él estuviera con Tanya y Audrey; y el con Jasper y el bebé que estuviera esperando. Sin embargo intercambiaban experiencias y sensaciones entre ellos que no lo hacían con sus respectivas parejas de paternidad,

Bella cogió un paquete de juguetes para niños.

-Me imagino si será niño o niña – comentó Bella sacudiendo el juguete.

-Créeme que eso es lo que menos importa…- y entonces Bella se dobló de dolor. -¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? – Edward fue a socorrerla.

-Si, si, solo fue un dolorcillo – dijo ella recuperando el aliento y aferrándose al mango del coche de supermercado. Siguieron Caminando entre las filas del súper, Pero Bella empezó a tener calambres en las piernas ¿Era posible? Su parto estaba programado para dentro de dos semanas aún. Trato de ignorar los dolores, aunque su cara contraída no pasaba desapercibida para Edward.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien? –

-Si, vayamos de una vez a hacer la cola para pagar en la caja – apresuró Bella. Ambos se dirigieron a la cola. Entonces Bella sintió un dolor agudo y que algo caía.

-¡Dios mío esa chica va a dar a luz! – exclamó escandalizada una señora de la cola

-¿Edward? – llamó asustada Bella. Edward soltó rápidamente el carrito y se aferró a los brazos de ella para ayudarla.

-Se te ha roto la fuente – dijo alarmado.

-¡No puede dar a luz aquí!

-¡Que alguien llame una ambulancia! – varios señores amables la ayudaron a sentarse en una silla de ruedas mientras Bella respiraba entrecortadamente agarrando la mano de Edward en el proceso. Sentía muchas ganas de pujar.

-¡¿Edward?! – llamó completamente asustada Bella.

-Aquí estoy contigo – dijo él apretando su mano. A los cinco minutos llego la ambulancia para ir al hospital de Carlisle, el San Patrick.

-Súbanla con cuidado – indicó uno de los paramédicos. Otra paramédico revisó a Bella y le negó con su cabeza a su compañera.

-¿¡QUÉ QUIERE DECIR ESO!? –grito Bella paranoica mirando a los médicos y a Edward alternadamente.

-No vamos a llegar al hospital a tiempo – dijo el primer paramédico.

-Tendremos que improvisar el parto, señorita – anunció la paramédico mientras revisaba los signos vitales de Bella.

-Es una molestia no poder ver los signos fetales- comentó el otro paramédico mientras le colocaba suero a Bella y se ponían guantes y cogían las pinzas. La castaña miró aterrada a su hermano, que le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Todo va a estar bien- le susurraba en el oído.

-Muy bien señorita, apenas le diga que puje, usted pujará con todas sus fuerzas ¿entendido?-

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Puje! – Bella dando un gran jadeo pujó todo lo que pudo, destrozándole la mano a Edward que no paraba de darle aliento.

-No puedo – se quejó Bella entre lloriqueos.

-Una vez más, y más fuerte ¡PUJE!- Y Bella pujo todo lo que pudo y todo lo que su cuerpo podía darle.

-¡puedo ver la cabeza! – le anuncio Edward entusiasmado.

-Ya no puedo – lloriqueo Bella mirando a Edward.

-Solo una pujada más y eso es todo- le indicó la parámedico. Bella asintió, se aferró el brazo de Edward y con un grito desgarrador pujó con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo poseía y no poseía. Luego todos escucharon unos lloriqueos fuertes que retumbaron en la ambulancia. La paramédico les sonrió.

-Felicidades, ustedes son padres de un hermoso varón-

* * *

><p>-Audrey y Caleb Cullen- dijo jugueteando Carlisle con la pequeña Audrey, mientras su primo de solo una semana de nacido estaba en brazos de Esme.<p>

-Nunca pensé ser abuela tan joven – dijo ella – podrían pensar que son mis hijos – bromeó mientras todos rieron estando en el salón de la Casa Cullen. Edward buscó con la mirada a Bella y esta le sonrió, Habían pasado el momento de mayor felicidad de Bella con él. Eso era precioso e invaluable en la vida de la castaña. A pesar de que sus hermanos no eran sus hermanos, nunca se había sentido tan Cullen como se sentía ahora.

-Audrey tiene mi pelo ¿a que sí preciosa? – dijo Jasper cogiendo a la bebé de seis meses y alzándola al aire. Tanya le tiró un codazo pícaro.

-Ay, vamos Jazz, cállate-

Para Edward y Bella era evidente que entre ellos estaba pasando algo, pero no decían nada. No querían apresurar las cosas o malograrlas. Simplemente que fluyeran solas entre ellos y si funcionaban en buena hora. Y si no, pues la vida continuaba.

-Caleb en cambio tiene los ojos aguamarina de Jasper – dijo Esme sonriendo – es todo una dulzura, tiene el sello Carlisle & Jasper en sus bellos ojitos-

Bella asintió mientras todos se servían vino.

-¿Para mí también? – pidió Bella sonriente a Edward.

-Para ti jugo de frambuesas, señorita – ironizó Edward pasándole el jugo en caja. Bella rodeó sus ojos y se sirvió en un vaso y se unió a todos.

Kate sonrió a todos, mostrando el anillo de compromiso que Garrett le había entregado el día de ayer, muy orgullosa. Sasha estaba sentada sin quitarle la vista a su pequeña bisnieta.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina y Edward aprovechó para seguirla.

-¿Bonita familia eh?-

-Sí, nunca me había sentido tan perteneciente a algo…- confesó ella encogiendo sus hombros por la sensación de pertenencia y por tener a Edward cerca a ella.

-Sabes, cuando nos dijeron que éramos padres de un varón, desee que fuera real – susurró Edward.

-Yo también- dijo Bella mirando hacia el piso.

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he tratado de no pensar en besar tus labios? – pronunció Edward suavemente.

- Edward…-

-¿Por qué quieres irte a Massachusetts si estas tan feliz aquí?-

-No lo entiendes- Bella agitó su cabeza- cuando todo pase…cuando los niños estén más crecidos…entonces volverá esa sensación, lo que hice…- Edward hizo una expresión de dolor- ¡Esa misma! Como podrás vivir sabiendo lo que hice con…-

-Yo tengo una hija con Tanya – dijo Edward a la defensiva.

-Si pero no te acostaste con Kate e Irina- soltó Bella sin pensar. Edward alzó su cabeza y se retiró de la cocina. Bella apretó sus labios justo para atrapar una lágrima que se le había escapado.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes dos meses, fueron ajetreados en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tanya por fin regresó a la Casona Robinson junto con su rubia hijita de casi ocho meses. Bella y Jasper dejaron el departamento de los Newton para irse otra vez a la Casa Cullen. Acondicionaron un cuarto para el pequeño Caleb, aunque Bella recalcaba que siempre sería 'temporal' porque en tan solo unas semanas ellos ya no estarían en FairBanks. Aquello le reventaba tanto a Edward como a Jasper, pero al parecer nada haría cambiarle de opinión, aunque ella tenía cierta razón; era algo incómodo vivir todos juntos, incluso para la pobre Esme que de cierta manera estaba involucrada en esa situación tan embarazosa para todos.<p>

-No hay mucho que llevar – le comentó Bella a Jasper – allá también están muchas cosas mías.

-Que alegría Bella- dijo él con sarcasmo. Bella cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó fallando.

-De verás que eres malvada – dijo Jasper riéndose.

-Eso que no has visto nada – dijo Bella lanzando se al padre de su hijo y enganchándose a él como luchadora profesional como si él fuera un caballo y ambos dando tumbos entre la alfombra y sofá Cullen.

-¡Diablo de chica! – dijo Jasper tratando de zafarse de ella.

-¡Eso! Así me gusta- dijo Bella mordiéndole el brazo.

-Ouch-

Edward entró a la habitación y tosió fuertemente – Lamento interrumpiros – dijo el castaño. Bella soltó rápidamente a Jasper – Jazz, Carlisle necesita tu ayuda con el auto que _tu_ utilizaste ayer en la noche- dijo poniéndole énfasis. Ayer el había salido con Tanya a sabe _dios donde_. Bella se acomodó el cabello.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? – preguntó Edward informalmente.

-¿En serio? – dijo Bella

-Si –

- Deja que me pongo algo más cómodo

* * *

><p>Edward miraba los nuevos cuadros que colgaban en la pared. En una estaba su hija Audrey completamente hermosa y con los ojos que Esme y Edward obtenían; en otra Caleb, con sus ojos Cullen totalmente clavados en la fotografía.<p>

-Ya estoy lista- anunció Bella. Edward alzó la vista. Bella tenía el cabello ligeramente rizado con unas flores colocadas estratégicamente en su cabello, como ella misma lo había visto en el retrato de Reneé. Llevaba un vestido blanco y sus zapatillas converse verde, manteniendo su esencia juvenil.

-¿me veo bien?- dijo ella sonriente esperando la ya sabida respuesta.

-Te ves perfecta-

Bella bajo los escalones de las escaleras y Edward le tendió una mano y ella la sujetó firmemente.

-Tendrás que ponerte esto – señalo Edward sacando una pañoleta negra de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó desconfiada Bella.

-Es una sorpresa, Bella – continuó Edward mientras le vendaba los ojos.

-¿no me irás a matar? – dijo Bella entre risas.

-Por supuesto que no…aparte iremos caminando. Seré tu lazarillo –

Edward la ayudó a no tropezarse mas de lo que comúnmente ella podía hacerlo, y por los pasos que ella daba sabía que estaban dirigiendo se al bosque, pero había algo familiar. Y no se equivocó al escuchar las cascadas del Pink Lagoon. Edward le quitó la venda de los ojos.

-¡Vaya no vengo aquí desde hace…- empezó Bella.

-¿un año?- completo Edward sonriente. Ella tenía recuerdos preciosos de esas cascadas entonces miró a Edward.

-¿porqué me has traído aquí?- Dijo Bella.

-Aquí oficializamos que nos queríamos…- comenzó Edward y entonces se arrodilló – Y aquí quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa –

Bella lo miró sin palabras sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

-¿Qué…que has dicho?

-Quiero que seas mi mujer, tanto como duren nuestras vidas- dijo Edward mirándola con sus profundos ojos verdes. Bella se llevo las manos a la boca y agitó su cabeza mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas de felicidad. Edward se levantó y alzó a Bella dando varias vueltas en vilo.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo – por fin las palabras le salieron de la boca de Bella. Edward rió.

-Yo te amo más de lo que imaginas- y por fin se fundieron en un beso suave y duro a la vez, un beso esperado y con ansías. Hambrientos el uno del otro. Bella sentía que su piel ardía debajo de sus ropas. Así que salvajemente le abrió la camisa a Edward que la miró sorprendido y luego continuaron los besos, Edward remangó el vestido de Bella y acarició sus muslos contra uno de los árboles, para caer suavemente en el pasto de la cascada. Bella soltó un gemido fuerte cuando sus cuerpos chocaron, y Edward le quito el vestido dejándola en ropas interiores, mientras el solo con el pantalón la alzo con una sola mano.

-Ven- jadeó. Ambos se levantaron y con un grito de felicidad se tiraron a la laguna de las cascadas. Ambos emergieron felices de estar el uno con el otro y se fundieron en otro beso ardiente como solo ellos podían sentirlo.

-Edward- lo llamó ronroneando Bella, mientras Edward le comía el cuello a besos.

-mmm- ella mismo lo separó y lo miró a sus ojos. Ambos se miraron intensamente.

-Te amo.

-Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida- Bella cogió suavemente la mano de Edward y la puso en su pecho.

-¿Sientes eso? Mi corazón late por ti – Edward la miró y la besó profundamente y de manera tierna, poco a poco las ropas se fueron desprendiendo y sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo. Bella jadeaba fuerte.

-Edward, por favor, mas fuerte – Con ella encajada en él el la llevo hacia la orilla y se posicionó encima de ella y entre jadeos se amaron el uno al otro,

-Bella, bella- jadeaba Edward. Eso solo encendía más la flama que ardía en Bella y juntos llegaron poco a poco al clímax.

* * *

><p><strong>...CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE YA ESTAMOS EN EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO? ¿MAÑANA ES EL ULTIMO? ¿HABRÁ EPILOGO? Todo esto mañana a la misma hora de siempre ;)<strong>

**Gracias por los RR - Anonimos y firmados, es acá abajito, no demora nada :D**

**BESOS **

**Sophia **


	19. EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos, y poco **(nada)** tiene que ver con la trama de libro. Contiene escenas explícitas entre **Bella y varios personajes**, así como **de Edward **con otras féminas, **abstenerse** si buscas una historia _totalmente romántica o la típica Eddie/Bells_.

[ ETAPA: Bella & Jasper ]

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

**El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando todo se enreda si Bella _no es exactamente _hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DECIMO NOVENO<strong>

-No entiendo porqué es necesario esto, si nos vamos a casar ¡mañana!-

-Sus motivos tendrá Edward…-

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo, esto es incómodo para todos-

-Y por eso mismo quiero hablar con todos ustedes- Bella miró a los tres hombres que habían ocupado una parte de su vida ese año – Quiero hablarlo para no dejar nada al aire ni nada incómodo suelto. Y las reglas son estas. Yo hablo con uno y los otros no interrumpen…ni para decir tonterías – miró a Jasper quien hizo una mueca.

* * *

><p><em>EL PADRE<em>

-Deberíamos empezar por Edward, pero lo cierto el problema actual empezó cuando nos besamos ¿te acuerdas? O, mejor dicho yo sentí la necesidad irresistible de besarte…-Bella y todos se revolvieron incómodos. Carlisle asintió perpetuo.

-Yo no debí aceptarlo, en verdad lo siento Bella –sonaba sincero y era por que lo era.

-Lo cierto es que lo volvimos algo malo, apenas lo empezamos a esconder. Dimos por hecho que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, que afectaría a más personas…

-A Esme, Edward, Jasper…aunque yo no sabía de tu previa situación sentimental con Edward, pero si, prejuzgamos que lo que estábamos haciendo era malo.

-Nunca te vi como un padre, y mentiría si dijera que ahora si lo hago. Porque no, es imposible para mi verte así. Siempre te veré como un hombre- y miro a Edward – pero eso no significa que te desee para mi como tal.

-En cambio, yo si te veo ahora como una hija, a pesar de todo. Formas parte de mi familia de una manera inusual, juntas a Edward y a Jasper… y no quiero recabar en los sentimientos de mis hijos, pero ustedes mantienen una extraña relación de camaredía que no logro comprender en su totalidad.

-No se como afecté el pasado que tenemos juntos en las relaciones futuras; supongo que siempre será incómodo, incluso para Esme, pero espero que como una herida vaya cicatrizando poco a poco… Y no quiero decir que tu fuiste una herida para mí. Fue todo lo contrario y, lo siento mucho Edward – dijo cogiendo la mano de su futuro esposo – Pero tu me abriste los ojos, y me enseñaste que había más posibilidades. Que no hay un solo amor y flechazo para toda la vida. Que nosotros no somos personajes de telenovela rosa que se obsesionan con una sola persona…Fuiste mi luz, en medio de mi oscuridad.

-Vaya no esperaba eso en verdad Bella, pero tu sabes lo mucho que me recordaste a Reneé, y eso fue lo decisivo de mis elecciones. Se que acá los presentes no saben la historia de ella, pero no es necesario que lo sepan. Queda en el pasado de Bella y mío en perpetuidad.

-Gracias, ¿sabías que esa charla hizo que mi mente se clarificara? Otra vez fuiste mi luz en la oscuridad-

Edward se revolvió incómodo. Sabía que así sería esa conversación, pero sus celos fluían rápidamente.

-En parte, también tengo que disculparme contigo y con Edward por haberte tomado como revancha. No debí utilizarte así, fue egoísta y malvado de mi parte, pero estaba tan dolida por lo de Tanya que necesitaba a alguien, y ahí estabas tú, y podía regalarte todo mi amor, sin compartir con otro cielo o luna mi ilusión, ahí andabas tú-

-Ojalá algún día las cosas cojan un equilibrio donde todos puedan superar este episodio bochornoso.

-Ojalá Carlisle- y cogió su mano del rubio doctor Cullen.

* * *

><p><em>EL HIJO<em>

-Esto tiene para rato Bella- le advirtió Edward. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Losé, losé. Tu eres el más complicado de todos-

-Gracias – ironizó el castaño.

-Disculpa, pero con ¿Quién me caso mañana? – ahora fue Bella quien pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Con Carlisle al menos ya sabemos que no-

-Idiota- dijo ella tirándole un codazo a Edward. Jasper evitó reírse y Carlisle los miraba tranquilamente.

-Bueno tu sabes los motivos por los que yo no quería una relación contigo – empezó Edward – pensaba que eras mi hermana y eso iba contra mis códigos morales y éticos. Pero sin embargo, me sentía devastadoramente atraído hacia a ti de una forma que no puedo explicarte. Después quise borrar lo que había pasado entre nosotros y …tu sabes lo que hice –una punzada de dolor cruzó la cara de Bella – y no sabes como me arrepiento de haberte causado ese dolor…pero luego vino el asunto con Carlisle y me moría en dos partes, una porque el era mi padre, mi mejor amigo y confidente y luego tú, con él, no me podía creerlo. Creí que estabas tomando ventaja de lo que te había hecho, para lastimarme bastante…Ahora entiendo que no es así, pero así me sentía-

-Losé, tu fuiste mi primer amor y juré y pensé que sería el único. Tal vez yo no tuviera esos códigos morales o éticos porque me había criado sola, sin hermanos y sin realmente una figura a quien respetar o llamar padre o hermano. Eso es lo que nunca me detuvo. Y luego sentí celos increíbles con Tanya….- y la voz de Bella se apagó – y cuando mis sospechas se hicieron realidad, mi pesadilla cobró vida y todo me envolvió en la oscuridad…-

-Y encontraste a Carlisle- dijo apenado Edward.

-Y encontré a Carlisle-

-Luego intenté acercarme, tú lo sabes, pero el estado de Tanya parecía ser tu código moral. No te parecía justo que ella pasara esa situación, enteramente por mi culpa y por mi forma egoísta de tomar las cosas, y me alejabas de ti cada vez que yo quería acercarme a ti…

-Y decidiste casarte con ella y eso fue una estaca en mi corazón…

- Y no sé si ahí determinaste meterte con Jasper- el rubio iba a protestar.

-No. Lo de Jasper es algo difícil de explicar pero no fue el caso que tuve con Carlisle , en realidad me importaba Jasper desde mucho, y se convirtió en mi mejor amigo en varias cosas. El incluso fue el que trató de reunirnos…pero confundimos amistad con amor, o bueno tal vez no con amor, pero nos hicimos más íntimos…Nunca planeé ninguna de las relaciones que tuve, ni siquiera la tuya, quiero que las tengas en cuenta Edward-

* * *

><p><em>EL OTRO HIJO<em>

-Vaya, lo mejor para el final- comentó Jasper.

-Presumido-

-Quisquillosa-

-¿Podemos hablar en serio? ¿Por favor?-

-No puedo prometerte mucho – dijo Jasper haciendo una mueca, pero la conversación de Carlisle y Edward le habían dado ya un poco de seriedad al muchacho.

-Buwno Bella tu sabes, que a mi no se me dan esas oralidades con las que Edward o Carlisle se manejan…tu sabes muy bien que no heredé eso – y Bella asintió consiente de la marcada diferencia entre ellos y el menor de los Cullen – Siempre te dije que era un espíritu libre , sin ataduras, aunque ahora Caleb es …no es una atadura, pero es como una pluma hermosa que decora mis alas y te agradezco por ello, pero vayamos al principio…-

-Mejor- agradeció Bella

-Yo Sabía que entre Edward y tú pasaba algo, no soy idiota para nada, pude darme cuenta desde el principio. No les dije nada porque no tengo prejuicios ni nada ¡Y tú prácticamente eras una extraña para todos nosotros! A decir verdad, nunca te sentí como una hermana, si no como a una chica torpe, incómoda, algo rara – Bella lo fulminó con la mirada- vale, vale como a una chica desconocida que de pronto tenía que convivir con nosotros y fue divertido al principio, verte enrojecer, no saber como actuar con dos varones de casi tu misma edad…nunca pensé ni planeé nada de esto…

-Lo sé, tu fuiste el que estuvo para mi cumpleaños, el que me acompaño tantas veces, siempre estuviste ahí cuando habían problemas y no me juzgabas en ningún momento ni siquiera en los más vergonzosos que he pasado aquí en FairBanks…

-Ni que lo digas, creo que fui tu hada madrina en más de una ocasión, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando…

-cuando….- Edward estaba poniéndose tenso.

-cuando nos besamos. Dejé de verte como una chica, o como mi mejor amiga, y te empecé a ver como la mujer que eras, Discúlpame Edward, pero Bella estaba demasiado simpática en ese entonces y aunque incluso trate de ayudarla contigo, pudieron más mis deseos.

-Y los míos que estaban muy escondidos.

-Lo que no pensamos fue en las consecuencias ¿pero sabes qué? Ya no me importa. Caleb es lo más importante en mi vida, al igual que Audrey puede significar lo mismo para Eddie.

-Me alegro haber tenido esta conversación con todos ustedes.

Edward, Carlisle y Jasper asintieron.

-Pero nunca más tocaremos el tema del padre, del hijo y del otro hijo ¿Vale?

* * *

><p>El lugar era especial para ambos. Todo estaba decorada con perlas y flores blancas a los alrededores y piedritas blancas decoraban el camino donde la novia tenía que pisar. Los arboles sirvieron de guirnaldas de color blanco fluorescente con hermosos tulipanes incrustados en cada rama de cada árbol. Los invitados estaban impecables. Esme llevaba un hermoso vestido esmeralda con corte v y un peinado que alzaba un poco su pelo dejando caer rizos, a su costado estaba Jasper y Caleb sonriendo y jugando. Por el otro lado estaba Kate, Irina y Tanya, todas ellas deslumbrantes con llamativos vestidos colores pasteles que tenían la espalda descubierta. Audrey era cargada por la gran vieja Sasha, que no podía estar más orgullosa de su nieta. Completaban así los Newton, Emmett y Rosalie Hale, Alice y varios amigos más de la familia.<p>

Charlie Swan tenía un asiento especial. No entendía donde estaba exactamente pero creía que Reneé se iba a casar con un hombre. No estaba seguro con quien. También creía que Caleb era su hijo que Reneé había dado a luz, pero nadie lo corrigió, sabiendo su estado de salud mental. No estaban seguros de traerlo ahí, pero Bella quería que su padre biológico estuviera presente.

Edward Cullen estaba sumamente nervioso, en su smoking negro y con el cabello castaño broncíneo perfectamente peinado. Llevaba una hermosa flor blanca con dos racimos de canela en su solapa y esperaba a la novia.

-No puedo respirar- le dijo Bella a Carlisle. Estaba nerviosísima, el doctor le tomo el pulso.

-Solo estas con adrenalina, va a pasar apenas cruces ese hermoso arco de flores blancas y campanas doradas – la confortó Carlisle.

-¿y si algo sale mal?-

-¿Qué podría salir mal? Yo no me opongo, ni tampoco creo que lo haga Jasper- Carlisle le sonrió de una manera tan pacífica y acogedora que Bella quedó mas tranquila. Se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió.

Sonó la música especial para el evento que ellos mismos habían escogido y Edward volteó a ver a la novia, escoltada por Carlisle. Llevaba un vestido con mangas pero que dejaba descubierto los hombros, varios rizos cayéndole sobre su pelo, y adornado con perlas junto a un hermoso tul que conformaba el velo de novia. No había mujer más hermosa para él. No había nadie más que ellos dos. Se miraron y simplemente sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. A penas terminó de pasar el arco y de caminar aquel camino de piedrecillas, se fundieron en uno solo y para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Y este es el fina...¡EPA, falta el EPILOGO!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los RR - Anonimos y firmados, CONSTRUCTIVOS Y DESTRUCTIVOS.<strong>

**Es acá abajito, no demora nada :D**

**BESOS **

**Sophia **


	20. EPILOGO

**EL PADRE, EL HIJO Y EL OTRO HIJO**

* * *

><p><strong>El señor y la ex-señora Cullen tienen tres adorables hijos: Edward de 19, Bella de 17 y Jasper de 16. ¿Pero que pasa cuando todo se enreda si Bella <em>no es exactamente <em>hija de ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

DIECISEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS

Todos bailaban al compás de la música. Era el cumpleaños numero dieciséis de Aubrey Cullen.

Pocas cosas habían cambiado en FairBanks. Hubo alegrías y tristezas. Una de ellas fueron las muertes de Sasha Robinson y Charlie Swan. Irina, Kate y Tanya heredaron todo lo que la vieja Robinson poseía y lo cual era bastante para vivir holgadamente. Charlie enfermó gravemente y Bella fue a visitarlo, tocó su mano y Charlie acarició su rostro y por fin la llamó por su nombre: Isabella. Y luego expiró. Ambos estaban enterrados en el cementerio Peace Pearl de Fairbanks, al costado de Reneé y Vasili.

Las noticias buenas eran muchas más. Kate se casó con el amor de toda su vida Garrett, al igual que Emmett con Rosalie. A pesar de todo Tanya y Jasper no siguieron juntos. Jasper volvió con Alice y llevaban ya 10 años de matrimonio y dos mellizas muy traviesas de cuatro años. Tanya, por su parte, había generado polémica al casarse con un señor de edad, llamado Toshiro que tenía varias hijas de la misma edad que la propia Tanya, pero como ella estaba esperando el primer hijo varón todo fue felicidad para ambos. Sobre Carlisle y Esme no volvieron a casarse pero permanecieron juntos debido a que consideraban el matrimonio el beso de la muerte de su relación aunque no lo dijeran.

Edward y Bella, tuvieron otra niña, Renesmee. Sobre la relación que tenían con el padre y el hermano de Edward nunca se resolvió por completo.

Audrey estaba implacablemente hermosa con su cabello lacio y dorado y un vestido color aguamarina que hacían juego con sus ojos verdes y bailaba con su par, Caleb, que se había puesto muy apuesto a pesar de todo, tenía la perilla crecida y llevaba un terno negro con una camisa azul. Tanya bailaba ese momento con Jasper, con sus rizos rubios saltado en su vestido blanco, dejando ver su avanzado estado de gestación. Edward en cambio, se haba dejado crecer un poco la barba y bailaba con su esposa, Bella que llevaba un vestido azul muy acorde para la ocasión y tenía el cabello suelto.

A penas terminó la pieza, todos aplaudieron, Jasper y Tanya se acercaron a Bella y Edward.

-Mira que grande están- dijo Tanya – Caleb parece mucho mayor que Audrey.

-Es porqué se ha estirado –repuso Edward.

-O por que heredó los genes guapetones Jazz- bromeó el rubio. Bella se rió.

-Audrey esta preciosa Tanya, no hay una niña más bella que ella – comentó Bella para no causar polémica.

Empezó otra pieza, suave y delicada y Jasper y Bella se rieron.

-¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Edward que no se enteraba de nada.

-Solíamos bailar esta música muy seguido en el apartamento – Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Si me lo permites- pidió Jasper a Edward, y este asintió con la cabeza.

Jasper llevo con mucha gracia a Bella al centro del baile ya iniciada la música. El la rodeó en la cintura, y ella le rodeó el cuello.

-Vaya ¿te acuerdas de esas épocas?- comentó Jasper girando suavemente.

-Claro que sí, solíamos danzar en el apartamento todo los días-

-Ahí curamos tus dos pies izquierdos- se rió Jasper.

-Siempre malogrando una buena conversación – se quejó la castaña pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Jasper le susurró algo en el oído a Bella y esta enrojeció.

-¡Como te puedes acordar de eso!-

-Tengo una excelente memoria querida-

-¿En serio? – Bella se separó un poco para mirar los ojos aguamarinas de su hermano.

-En serio – el también clavó su mirada en un duelo de miradas.

-¿De que más te puedes acordar?- preguntó seductoramente Bella.

- De muchas cosas más-

-Por ejemplo…-

-De esto- y entonces sus labios se unieron en un tórrido y fulminante beso, que hacía girar el mundo a sus pies. Lo cierto es que el efecto paro apenas la música se terminó y ambos dejaron de escuchar el ruido de la fiesta. Ellos dos se separaron y se encontraron con la mirada de todos los presentes.

-mierda- susurró Bella.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Imágenes<strong>: _Retrato de Reneé, Audrey_ y _Caleb jóvenes - _en mi portal y perfil de autora en este mismo FF

**Música**: Por capítulo

II

**Arms – Christina Perri** (Bella/Edward)

III

**Distance – Christina Perri **(Bella/Edward)

V

**I need a Doctor – parte de Skylar Grey** (Beso Carlisle/Bella)

VI

**Miles – Christina Perri** (Carlisle/Bella)

X

**I miss you – Avril Lavigne **(Bella/Edward)

XII

**Pursuit of Happiness (Project X) **(Bella stripper)

**Breathing Underwater – Marie Digby **(Bella/Jasper)

XIV

**Chances – Five for Fighting **(Bella/Jasper)

**My happy ending –Avril Lavigne **(Edward vs. Bella/Jasper)

XV

**Violet Hill – Coldplay **(Conociendo a Reneé)

**Fix You – Coldplay **(Charlie)

XVI

**What the hell – Avril Lavigne **(Pelea Jasper/Edward)

XIX

**A Thousand Years – Christina Perri **(boda)

EPILOGO

**Kiss me – Ed Sheeran **(Baile Jasper/Bella)

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos a: T<strong>odos **l**os **q**ue **m**e **h**abéis **s**eguido **e**n **e**ste **p**royecto; los _anónimos y los firmados, a los favoritos y a los followers_:

**CaroBereCullen, FerHdePattinson, JayJW, Leo leo leo mas, PattyxCullen, Zoe Hallow, rainbow raw, KissFacinelli, Lady Rebel Girl, tanya denali Cullen masen, Bella Masen Mckrty, Maribel hernandez Cullen, isabella123456, Patriicia Whitlock Swan, lobalunallena, suspiroscullen, CaMuChI, Miss dirty Martini, KatiiaCullenJ, Aiiram, Lady Alizee, cinnluna and ftmmy, CRISTIMONTES, Nishali Black Cullen, dianas, nagisa-chan, sophia76, anekka, bybyjose, Brianda Cullen, Jasbell Cullen, aple201992, perl rose swan, . , mirdg, noelhia, tamara1986, Foreverisonlythebeginning, Irina Masen, ILJB25, Daphne vampire Cullen, Lisa Cullen 92, kasiopea, LiseHarnett, tulin, Pixie Melrose, nany 87, kimjim, Karmen-eb, Natiis Cullen, Kristenst, Mikagiss, Bella mariie18, Meji, herms mlafoy granger, vanessa121010, Lady Irethne, team-robward-robsten, Manuu Cullen, lovely joy, , andreiita crepuz, zoeAlYce, Maru-chan1296, Dana Lapislazuli, duneyes, Anabella Falivene, DanielaPltz, XD-MaSen-cUlLeN, The Twilight saga Forever 2012, VanessaPattz, kattzz, nadiarc22, cullen's nicky, danii Cullen- Tsukino, mariirobsten15, Milahs, Aliena Cullen, Spekus, .miau, Mayra-erika, Tefiita Vulturi, annieyandy, I'mLiilo, Lau Masen, Vampireandbloody, Chikage-SP, LeiliPattz, MatLove, alexf1994, leyswan, miil3na, monikcullen009, Steph Andres, Carlista 16, carocompeanqueques, elena robsten, lucerito 11, amatalaya, AngieShields, JCullen Swan, Kmi Cullen Swan, NIRRIMI, Fleur –de-la-vivre, Flopi, Roxa Cullen Hale, Sony Bells, Tamy Darkmoon, mirylion, ETERNOAMANECER, Krom, Millac.198, esmec17, Rosalie-key, IsAbElA M CuLlen, Trinlighter, martuu341, , Cath Robsteniana, Eidy swan, Marianixcr, LUCCIANA CABANI, ALnewmoon, I'm Miss Cullen. Bitch, aliswan11, Gaby Madriz, cinnluna and ftmmy, fercez, patry-ponfe-black, CRISTIMONTES, Loonydraconian, pollyon, perl rose swan, Lisa Cullen 92, Dani Cullen Swan, nany87, Candy Dalae, Tina Nela, , paseoenescoba, Joha1, Mikagiss, V1V1, ale-cullen4, Bella mariee18, Camarada Arlette, MariellaWaldorf, Inmans, dana03, alaine5777, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, , NataliElena, Giselitha, Shiio95, andreiita crepuZ, Lucita Cullen, Dmontse Cullen, danitza8696, AdriLopez, Dalia D.R, NorixBella Leon de Masen, Roxa Cullen Hale,YuliBar, mariirobsten15, Aliena Cullen, Barbaraaa7, Spekus, .miau, Mayra-erika, tany Cullen, karrcc, lueli, Ashley Reid, Miki03, Tefiita Vulturi, Esali Whitlock, annieyandy, AgoosC.7, Twiandre, LeiliPattz, anagbz85, leyswan, AnnaLau2, Fle-ARG, Gery Whitlock, Lucerito11, carlita16, karly98, erandilina, bella-maru, didywf, Loolec_P, katyms13, JEKA CULLEN, mariees, Tamy Darkmoon, nikolecullen, Alexa Hp, CkampaBaCullen, esmec17, TMpasion, Cath Robsteniana, Chiss, sianita, GaBriElla7, AliceSanzCullen, Izzy Madi, MnM9-Nika, ainaak, Guadi-Fic's,**

Gracias también a mi hermano, que se entrometió en mi proyecto y si no me hubiera dado cuenta, en algún capítulo habría salido un: "SOY UNA CHICA DE 19 AÑOS QUE TIENE UNA HERMOSA PANCITA, Y MI PELO ESTA ENPROCESO DE CRECIMIENTO =D" Se los pongo, porque me hace mucha gracia.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales<strong>

**A** **q**uiénes** l**es** gusto: ¡Muchas gracias! Con este proyecto solo quería demostrar que es posible emparejar a Bella con alguien más que no sea Edward. Ojalá a alguna de ustedes les haya picado el mosquito de saber o leer más sobre otro tipo de parejas. El final es debatible, pero eso sí: Bella nunca cambia.**

**A q**uiénes **no l**es **gusto: Pues bueno, pueden haber varios motivos, pero igual gracias por leerme. Puede existir un único amor verdadero, como que te enamoras más de 34 veces, o simplemente no te enamoras. Tal vez tu pareja no terminó junta, pero para una próxima historia o quien sabe, ya hay historias pululando en la web, tu pareja puede hacerse realidad. No olviden que yo siempre leo todos los reviews y los tomo bastante en cuenta.**

* * *

><p>GRACIAS A TODOS.<p>

Sophia Samedi.

* * *

><p><em>PD: Lean y dense una vuelta por mi último Fic, Tóxicos…es de este tipo…algo así, pero ALTAMENTE erótico, solo digo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BESOS A TODOS<strong>


End file.
